


It hadn't been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story References, Angst, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Love, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic. I loved the end of ahs season 8. And loved that misty and cordelia got their happy ending but i wanted to see more. This is what happened after nan left. My favorite couple as it should be..Love lust and foxxay/gooday post series 8 action





	1. Chapter 1

It hadnt been long. not long since she had returned. Those few short hours had already warmed her veins and Flushed out some of the remnants of that cold desperate place from within her. 

 

It seemed that much had changed in the year she had been gone. Fiona was dead, as was Madison and Myrtle. Zoe and Queenie had risen to thier new roles in the witches councel and were teacing at te academy. So many new girls had enrolled and were being tought there and Cordelia was the new Supreme. Cordelia, her dear, sweet, caring, self depricating Cordelia. Misty had always seen her potential, she had felt powerful magic radiating from her even in her most desperate, doubting moments. It felt so right to now see her as the leader of the coven. She always should have been. 

 

Dispite the many changes at Robichaux's, it still felt like home. She really was finally home and the love she could feel within those walls was a tonic after the foul stench of despare and decay that was all hell had to offer. Misty was back in her tribe and she couldnt be more relieved.

 

Cordelia had handed over responsiblity of settling the new girl Mallory into the school. She knew queenie would make her feel welcome and she had the impression that Mallory would fit in easily in no time at all. It was almost as if she had been there before. She seemed so familiar with her fellow witches, as if she already knew everyone, she was so at ease for someone in a new place for the first time. Even to Cordelia, Mallory seemed familiar. She had already warmed to the new young pupil, a strange protective and almost maternal fondness had been imediately present. Mallory would do well at miss robichaux's. Cordelia was sure of it. 

Tonight however she was shaking such thoughts from her mind. Tonight all of her supreme responsibilities were off the cards. Tonight she only entended to welcome one person to miss robichaux's, Misty Day.

Not a single day had past since Misty had died in her arms that Cordelia hadnt thought of her, missed her, deperately tried to think of a way to bring her back. Just thinking of that moment when she felt Misty turn to dust churned her up inside. It made her feel sick to her stomach, she felt her palms become clammy at just the thought of Misty dying again. Even seeing her sat here within reach and knowing she knew she would never allow that to happen again, the thought of that dreadful day was more than she could bare. Delia closed her eyes and pushed it all down, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

 

"Hungry?" She asked looking at the wild haired witch sat smiling at the kitchen table.

"Starving" misty replied grinning and shrugging her shoulders. She wrapped her flowered shawl tightly around herself balling the end up in her fists snuggling within its envelping embrace. 

The bigest smile beamed across Cordelias face. God how she had missed her. Missed her face, her smell, her voice the adorable way she moved. Her dimples, The sheer wonder and purity that was her spirit. Delia grabbed her and wrapped her armes around her again with a laugh. It must have been the hundredth time in the couple short hours since she had returned that she had smothered her with love. She pulled back and cupped Mistys face in her hand looking deep into her blue eyes. 

"Anything you want. You name it" she said. 

Misty looked at Cordelia noticing her dark eyes for the first time. They suited her, not that it had mattered to Misty the colour of Cordelia eyes before or when her eyes had been burned away to damaged gray marbles. Or even when she had no eyes at all. But she had to admit these new dark chocolate windows to the soul made her stomach fizz. 

"Anything?" she quizzed. There was one thing she wanted more than anything but for now she shook that to the back of her mind. "Anything" Cordelia replied pulling her in to embrace her once again.

 

......

 

The two women sat on the swinging seat in the garden of Miss Robichaux's academy. The Supreme witch and the recently returned young Cajun hadnt left eachothers side. After a brief reunion with Zoe and Queenie, misty had taken it apon herself to eat a bit everything Cordelia had made her until she felt fit to burst. the taste of food was a feast for her senses and made up for lost time where she had been deprived in hell and made her feel alive again. 

The two witches had sat and talked until the sun had gone down and the stars had come out and had peppered the sky in their beautiful splendour. 

The night was humid and crickets chirped as if they were singing their own song in celebration Mistys return. Cordelia noticed how she hadnt heard them in the time Misty had been gone. She was sure that they had continued their busy chatter just the same, but she hadnt heard them. She hadnt felt the breeze either come to think of it, or the prickle of goosebumps on her skin, she hadnt seen the stars or sat and contimplated the beauty of the night. It occoured to her how little she had actually felt at all during that time. Almost as though the wonder and beauty of the world had died too when Misty had vanished in her arms. She exhaled and felt herself relax for the first time since before she had become supreme. 

 

Misty was laying with her head in in the Supremes lap, curled up and pointing out areas of interst in the night sky. This was real wasnt it? Cordelia felt a tear roll down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away trying to hide it from her all too intuitive companion. No such luck! 

Misty shot her head around assesing the supremes face. That face. That beautiful face. She reached up and caressed Cordelias cheek where the slightly dampened trail of her tear still remained. 

"Why are you cryin for miss Cordelia?" she asked sitting up to face her, legs crossed, shawl wrapped around her slender shoulders.

 

"Im fine Misty" she relpied shaking her head exhaling out her emotions trying to keep it together. "Im just.... Just so happy that your here"

 

"You an' me both" the cajun smiled. "I really thought i was never gonna see you again" "after a while down there i just... I stopped hearin your voice. I couldnt feel you any more ya know?" 

Cordelia nodded and shuddered "im so, so sorry Misty. I tried, i tried so many times to find you. I tried until i was exhausted of any ideas. I just couldnt reach you. I failed you" the supreme hung her head. 

Old feelings of inadequacy resurfaced. She had been week and useless. Even after taking the supremacy she still hadnt managed to get Misty home. Fiona was right... She was a failure! 

 

"Hey hey hey" Misty interupted her thoughts. Taking Cordelias face in her hands. "Im home now, arnt i? dont matter how. Im here.... We are here".

Cordelia scanned mistys face. It was so open, so pure. A year of torment in hell and this woman was still the brightest light cordelia had ever seen. Her eyes flicked down briefly to the blonde beauties mouth. She stroked her lips with her thumb so softly. Misty leaned into her hand and closed her eyes smiling.

"God ive missed you so much mist" Cordelia breathed

"ive missed you too miss Cordelia" she opened her eyes locking the supreme in a lingering gaze.. Mistys heart was punding in her chest she could almost feel Cordelias beating too. The force of its fearce beat rippling through her aura. The two witches entwined their fingers holding hands as misty moved in closer. Fingers twirling and carressing fingers, stroking and moving over eachothers hand in some kind of testing game both wanting to say what they had wanted to say for so long. 

Cordelias other hand reached up and stroked mistys hair. Fondling one long curl and twisting it around her fingers.

"Mitsy?" She asked shakily "I..I need to say something" "well ask something" "I just... Well I" Christ Delia come on she thought to herself. She looked up into Mistys blue eyes almost beckoning her in. Emploring her to say what she desperately wanted to hear. 

"Misty.... Could i" Mistys lips smaked into her own cutting her off mid question. A small groan slipped from the supremes throat as she closed her eyes melting into the kiss and it sparked through every inch of her body. 

Misty reluctantly pulled away meeting Cordelias dark enticing eyes with her own "kiss me?" She finnished. A smirk creeped accross her mouth as their foreheads touched resting for a moment. Relieved giggles gave way to their lips meeting again. More passionately this time. Slowly, deeply. Lingering as they tasted eachother for the first time. It was electric. 

 

From the window of the mansion a smiling Zoe and Queenie were secretly watching on. They excitedly jumped seeing what was panning out in the garden. Queenie turned holding her hand up to Zoe to join her in a high five. They then walked away grinning to give the women their privacy. "You owe me five bucks" Queenie quiped.

 

A cool breeze blew through the garden grounding the pair. "Welcome home miss Day" Cordelia smiled "Come on. Lets go inside" taking Misty by the hand she got up and helped the younger witch to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her waist the two women walked back to the house, finally back together at last.

 

........

 

Misty sat awkwardly on the small sofa in Cordelias bedroom. She was suddenly hit with the reality of her displacement. She had been dead a long time. She had no belongings other than the clothes she was wearing. She had no home or family, no bed...nothing! Was her swamp shack even still standing? It was a somewhat surreal feeling, though somehow dispite everything she had never felt richer. 

She looked around Cordelias bedroom with a sigh. It was different. This wasnt her room before. Misty observed the furniture, the huge 4 poster bed, the trinkets, the photo of myrtle snow, the bottles of creams and perfumes, the silky dressing gown draped over a chair. The essence of Cordelia everywhere. Misty breathed it in and let the scent fill her soul. 

Cordelia was rumaging through boxes and drawers searching for something. Misty watched her as she bent forward, hands moving through her possession. hair tucked behind one ear, her dress clinging to her hips etching out the outline of her perfect figure. The view wasnt lost on the young witch. 

"AH HA...... i knew it was here somewhere" Cordelia turned waving an old antique looking key in her hand. She smiled beaming at the curly haired woman. Tongue slightly protruding through her teeth in an adorably toothy grin that melted Mistys heart. 

"Here" Cordelia said gesturing with a nod of her head towards a old wooden trunk in the corner of the room. Confusion showed on Mistys face but she followed trustingly to see what the slender witch was so excited about. Cordelia knelt before the weathered old trunk moved a cushion and a lantern off the top and turned the key in the lock. A loud "clunk" signaling success. 

Misty looked at her at a loss as to what was so important as Cordelia opened the lid. Misty gasped as memories burst out and overwhelmed her senses. 

"Oh my god, Delia?" She feel to her knees pulling a shawl from the trunk. Tears welled in her eyes as she riffled through the items. It was all hers! She had saved everything. Clothes, shawls, shoes jewlery. CDs, so many Stevie CDs all here lovingly stacked and folded all locked away safely in her bedroom. Tears fell from her burning eyes as Misty emptied the trunk item by item. Cordelia sat back on her feet Watching, smiling as she discovered each item that had been saved.

"I cant believe you have all this. You dont know how much this means to me miss Cordelia. You even kept my Stevie" she laughed hugging the cds to her chest. 

"Well of course" the supreme said touching mistys face gently with the back of her fingers. "I did play them from time to time though. I hope you dont mind?" 

Misty let out a small laugh " i think i can let ya'off. thank you Cordelia... i think this is the sweetest thing anyones ever done for me... Even before i was dead... Both times!" Both woman let out a giggle. 

Misty crawled on all fours towards the beautiful witch in front of her. she leaned in and kissed her deeply, conveying all the thanks she had just bursting inside of her. Cordelias chest flushed, partially as she was never good at taking compliments but mostly from the heat in her belly that grew everytime her lips met Mistys. 

"I never gave up hope mist, i never really let you go. Having your things here made you feel closer somehow. They have been here with me this whole time. Just waiting for you to come home". 

Misty was lost for words. She looked back at the trunk and stroked the fabric of a dress just grinning. Never had anyone shown that level of care for her. She shook her head overwhelmed with everything that the last few hour had given her. This morning she was in hell caught in and endless loop cutting a frog. screaming. Reviving it. Cutting. screaming. reviving over and over and over again. And now here she was. Was this real? Was this another one of hells tricks? 

"Bath?" Cordelias voice broke her thoughts. 

"That sounds amazing, thankyou" Delia got up and moved to the en suite bathroom. Misty watched her leave then glanced back at her things. Here she was, Fresh out of hell and Misty Day felt like the luckiest girl on earth.

 

.......

 

She should have been tired, she knew she was really deep inside, exhausted infact, But her body just didnt feel it. All of her senses were alight. After so long deprived of everything but dispare and distress being thrust back into this world was an stimulation overload to say the least. 

Dressed in an old pair of shorts and a shoe strapped belly top misty had stripped herself of jewlery after her bath and had piled her curls messily on top of her head in a bun. She needed to feel clean, fresh, to feel ready to start over. Removing everything she had worn in hell was a start. Her feet were bare, grounding her, reminding her that this was real with every step she took.

 

As she folded up her clothes and put them back in the trunk she saw the handle of a small cd player poking through a layer of shawls and underwear. Misty pulled it out smiling. She looked over to the closed bathroom door where she could hear the water running from Cordelias shower. The thought of Cordelia carfully collecting her things after she had died touched her. 

Cordelia had been blind last time they were together she wouldnt even able to look through the items helself but she had still kept them, storing them, keeping them close. If it had been the other way Misty knew she would have done the same. Letting Cordelia go would have been impossible for her. she understood the witches actions were probably not completely selfless. That having all this had made her feel better somehow, but it made her heart burst just the same thinking of Cordelias kind gesture. Misty plugged in the cd player and put on her faithful old Stevie Nicks CD. She hummed along and for a second she felt like she had never been away.

Cordelia stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. With another she roughly rubbed her long blonde hair. She could hear the familiar tune coming from her bedroom. Quietly pulling the door open just a crack she peeked through. An angel was sat on her bed. Not one with wings and a halo but an angel just the same. The most beutiful, purest light she had ever seen. Her stomach flipped to see her looking so natural. Stripped back from the costume that was Misty Days whole atheistic. Just a girl who had been missing, home where she belonged.

Cordelia was in love! she no longer cared about the reasoning or the rights or wrongs of the situation. Time had changed so many things but her feelings for misty had never faltered. God how she had missed her. After pulling on her satin pyjamas she took a deep breath and returned to her bedroom.

"Find everything you need?" She asked. 

"Oh Yea all still here just as i left it" she replied.

"Im sorry you dont still have your old room Misty" Cordelia spoke as she almost glided towards the bed perching on it near Misty. 

Misty scoffed "damn miss Cordelia dont be a fool. Id never expect ya to keep a whole empty room. You done more than enough keepin all my things an' my Stevie" Mistys smile was honest. Innocent as always and it spread accross her entire face her eyes squinting through her beaming grin. 

"To be honest, i dont think id wanna sleep alone in a big ol room all by myself just yet anyhow. if you dont mind my being here that is? I dont wanna intrude" it had suddently dawned on misty that Cordelia was indeed her Supreme now. She was raised strictly to give repect where it was expected. This shouldnt be any different. 

Cordelia however was having none of it. "Mind?" She quizzed "misty not a night has gone by when i havnt wanted you here, im here as long as u need me" she scooted up on the bed sitting up leaning against the headboard and patting the spot beside her. misty scooted up too wrapping an arm around the older witches waist resting her head on her chest. 

Cordelia stroked Mistys arm and felt her heart start to race as she noticed the tiny hairs sticking up on them. She felt it too. sparks whenever they touched like static electricity. Cordelia had felt it but hadnt been sure if Misty has noticed. Clearly she had. The goosebumps on her skin showed as much. Cordelia wasnt prepared to make a move tonight though. Misty needed time. The sparks would have to keep themselves under control and so would the Supremes feelings.

 

With her ear against Cordelias chest Misty could hear her heart beating wildly, it was pounding fiercely ringing in the swamp witches ears. She reached her hand over taking Cordelias in her own bringing to her mouth and kissing it gently. 

"Shhhhhhh" she whispered "you ok? Relax" she said looking up into the older witches kind face. The supreme witch let out a relieved breathy laugh and smiled down at her cradling her head and kissing it gently.

"Should be me comforting you here" she stated "you've got this all wrong miss Day". 

Misty pulled herself up so that her face was level with Cordelias looking lovingly into her eyes. "Delia?" She asked cautiously. "M-may i kiss you again?" 

the Supreme witches head tilted to one side as her face melted into a look of pure endearment. How was this woman here on her bed, arms draped over her asking to be kissed. How after so long being tormented in hell was misty here comforting her? 

Trying to still her wildly beating heart. Cordelia nodded moving towards Misty closing the gap between them stopping when there lips were just millimetres apart. Cordelia could only look at Mistys mouth now. Her breathing quickened as she felt Mistys own hot breath so close. Mistys heart was racing too as she focused on the Supremes full plump mouth, lips slightly parted. She noticed Cordelias nostilrils flare ever so slightly as she bit her bottom lip. 

"God Cordelia please.... Kiss me" she begged. The older witch didnt hestitate a second longer as her mouth crashed into the swap witches own sweet lips. She kissed her with the full force of all of her love. Strong, powerful, passionate, open mouthed kisses while her hands tangled in the curly blondes hair. Misty murmered as she reciprocated fully, biting on the other womans bottom lip with her hands either side of her face. Misty could feel something growing inside of her, a heat and a need the likes of which she had never felt before. Her whole body trembled as she pulled herself closer to the beutiful woman in front of her. She needed to feel her body pressed againt her. She needed all of her. 

she pushed Cordelia down onto her back laying slightly on top of her, her toned, muscualr thigh draped over cordelias own legs. Cordelias hands travled down mistys arm, her waist, her thigh..oh god her thigh! It was so soft but solid. Delia hitched up the swamp witches knee and leaned into misty further. She could feel a heat growing between her own legs she shuddered as her own need grew. Delia pushed misty onto her back and climbed on top straddling her, legs either side of Mistys hips. She pluged down crashing another kiss into Mistys.

"Oh miss Cordelia" misty sighed with her eyes closed as the older witch peppered kisses accross her jaw line and down her neck. Mistys hands roamed over Cordelias slender frame, she was intoxicating. Misty looked up into the face of her Supreme. Her long hair, still damp from her shower, fell to one side and her dark inviting eyes were almost black with want and desire. 

"I love you Cordelia, i've always loved you" she said so openly and unashamed

"i love you too" Cordelia admited "more than i have ever loved a single soul on this earth" a tear rolled down mistys cheek as she bit her her lip in an attempt to stop it from quivering.

She reached up to cordlieas top fingering at the buttons. "May i?" She asked still unsure as to what boundaries where set. Cordelia nodded sitting back onto Mistys hips as the younger witch unbottoned her slowly. Cordlia let the shirt fall off of her shoulders and took a deep breath. 

Right now she wasnt the supreme, she wasnt the most powerful witch on earth who demanded respect and walked with an air of new found confidence and powerful magic radiating off of her. Right now she was just a woman. A self conscious woman revealing herself fully to someone for the first time totally unsure of what she was doing. 

She waited looking down at Misty trying to read her face. Mistys hand rose up, gently she traced her fingers down Cordelias pale torso. Every mole every freckle every mark was beutiful to her. her sharp collar bones, her small pert breast her darkened protruding nipples. Cordelia was more stunning than Misty had even dare imagined on the loneliest of nights. 

Misty sat up cupping one of cordelias breasts in her hand she gently kissed the other. Cordelias head fell back as she felt her nipples harden in response. She held mistys head as she nipped and kissed at her chest. Her eyes tight shut, head back, her mouth fell open as gasp of pleasure escaped. Cordelia felt herself growing wetter with every bit of contact Misty made. 

She had never felt like this. Sex with Hank was fine. Good in fact at times but it was only ever that.. Sex. Rough, animalistic sex! This alone was more intense than any encounter with Hank had ever been. 

Maybe it was the magic, maybe it was the fact that she had thought about misty coming home over so many nights. Maybe it was because she was a woman? A woman? Could she do this?

Cordelia reached down and pulled Mistys tiny top up over her head. She gently pushed misty back down onto the bed and looked at her half naked form. Dipping her head into her, Cordelia took one dark nipple into her mouth while cupping the cajun beautys full breast in her hand she flicked her tongue over the hardened bud and felt Misty buck her hips beneath her in response. Cordelia reconnected her lips to Mistys kissing her passionately while running her hand down Mistys tight abdomen, her body was so perfect. The two women looked intensely into each others eyes.

"Mist ive never done this before..... Not with a woman" Delia confessed blushed with both desire and embarrassment. 

" hell i aint never done this either" Misty scoffed averting her eyes in shame. "With anyone!" 

Delia was taken aback. She lifted Mistys chin to meet her eyes in a penatrating stare. How had this gorgeous woman never been loved by another. The thought of Mistys entire life never having any semblance of love and care before her broke her heart. She'd known a little of Mistys life as a child. The feirce religious world in which she was raised. the lack of nurturing she had recieved much like Cordelia herself had lacked at the hands Fiona. Even Fiona though hadnt stooped low enough to burn her alive and leave her for dead.

She had known that after that particular trauma that Mistys had hidden away. Kept herself alone at the swamp before trusting Cordelia enough to join the coven. Then she became trapped. Lost in hell. Thinking about it, of course Misty had never been intimate with anyone before. The womans life had been a lonely tortured path from the start. Tears in her eyes she kissed misty softly as Stevie Nicks played. 

Cordelia fanned her hand out towards the door and with a spark candles lit all around the room and the lights went out. 

"Are you sure your ok with this?" She asked. "you dont have to do anything you dont want to do darling" Cordilea whispered her face so honest and genuine. 

"No i want this Delia" Misty said with an almost begging tone. "I NEED this, i need you... We already lost so much time Cordelia. Now i have you back i want what we should have done before. What we both always needed. I dont want to wait anymore. Im ready as long as im with you" she leaned in kissing Cordelia with parted lips.

Cordelia felt a flick of the beauty's tongue brush accross her lips and the sensation hit her straight between her thighs. A feaverish exchange of gropes and caress' followed as the intenisty between them grew. Tiny sparks flew off the two witches everytime their bodys connected in a new place. The need growing between them was intense but both woman felt so at home with eachother bodies that even every new part felt like it always should have been theirs to kiss and touch and stroke. 

It was the young cajun who finally made the ultimate connection. Boldly sliding her hand down to the pristine shimmery satin pyjama shorts that were the only thing the supreme was left wearing. She felt across the older witches perfect ass and down her thighs as she was straddled over her. Misty slid her hand down between the supremes legs feeling the heat radiating from her most intimate area. Misty could feel the damp patch that had grown on the fabric of her shorts and gasped. Cordelias breath hitched in her throat at the contact. She became so accutely self aware of just how wet she was.

"Fuck, your just so beautiful mist, you make me so wet" she said. Misty applied pressure to her touch and loved the response it found. Cordelia let out a long breathy groan. "Ahhhh, shit misty" she breathed as her head fell back and she felt all her tension fall away.

"I want you baby..... All of you. Let me show you love " she begged. She climbed off of Mistys hand and her hips and tucked her fingers in the waistband of the young witches shorts... "Yes?" She asked before going any further. The young woman nodded brushing a fallen curl away from her face. 

Cordelia pulled the shorts slipping them down as Mistys hips rose to assist. The garment fell discarded to the floor as Cordelia kissed the tight muscles of her lovers stomach and the protruding bump of her hips. she ran her fingers down through the dark the curls that showed Mistys womanhood. Dispite her lack of experience misty was practically begging to feel what cordelia give her. She squirmed with every kiss and every touch, hands tangled in the supremes hair, eye closed gasping, wanting every bit of Cordelias caress. Looking up at Mistys face for any sign to indicate she should stop she slipped her hand between Mistys legs. She stroked the soft folds and discoved a pool of Mistys desire. 

Cordelia was shocked at the effect it had on her. She wanted it. Her own lust bursting at the discovery of Mistys hot, wet, swollen core. She looked at the woman before her. Naked and totally exposed, lost in lust, squirming on her bed dying for pleasure after a year of torment. cralwing back up to kiss her she kept her hand cupped on Mistys hot mound. Sliding wet fingers up and down her glistening folds. 

Misty recieved her kiss as Cordelia continued her exploration of the female form. The older witch havnt only ever been wit men paused she would have to go with what felt right... And this really did feel right. She touched Mistys swollen clit and it drew a loud moan from deep within her. Thinking of what she liked herself she worked small circles around Mistys cluster of pleasure. It worked, mistys eyes burst open and met her own . 

"my god cordelia, that feels so good" she said arching her back off the bed. "Oh shit dee" mistys breathing became louder as she gasped her way through her first encounter of physical, sexual pleasure. Cordelia sucked a nipple into her mouth resisting the urge to bite hard. She was so turned on. Hearing Mistys moans was causing her own center to pulse she needed contact soon herself. She ached for Mistys touch between her legs.

Cordelia became aware of Mistys hips bucking. God this was it. This beutiful creature was going to cum right here in front or her. Cordelia slipped one single finger deep into Mistys tight begging hole her thumb still making contact with her engorged clit. It was enough. 

Mistys orgasm rumbled into a deafening crescendo inside her own head. Her whole body shook and sparked as she moved on cordelias slender fingers. Cordelia looked into lovers face as she came hard. Squeezing cordelias finger in a series of spasms.

"Oh god dee! fuck' fuck' god fuck! " a long loud orgamic moan shakily escaping uncontrolably from her in that alluring southern drawl. Her body spasmed as Cordelia slowed her friction. Recognising that she had peaked, she brought her back down from her high. Peppering her with tiny kisses. 

Vines and blossoms began to sprout up the four posts of the bed. An uncontrolled escape of magic on Mistys part as her body experienced pleasure that it had never felt before. The flowers burst into blooms in the most vibrant of colours catching the supremes attention. Drawing a smile from her lips. She looked down at the angel infront of her. She was a perfect vision. She was never gonna let this woman hurt again. It was a slient promise. And unlike the last one this new Supreme witch always kept her promises.

 

.....

 

Misty pulled Cordelia to her tightly nuzzling he face deep into her slender neck. Her body was still shaking and spasming with the after shuddered of her fierce climax. For a second it was all too much. The overwhelming love she had for the woman holding her, The sensation of intense pleasure she had just given her, the reality that this was even real at all. tears welled in her eyes and burst from her rolling down her flushed cheeks. 

"My god delia i love you. Just hold me" Delia held on to her as if her life depended on it. Holding her so close feeling the emotion pour out of her

"shhshhhhshhhhh my darling" she whispered softly calming the naked beauty shuddering in her arms. "Its ok, its ok" kissing her gently "Your ok! Im here"

Misty began to compose herself as the sensations exploding through her body finally settled. She took a deap breath brething in Cordelias scent. She look up at her.

"Ok, im ok" she said. The older witch kissed her gentley. 

"Too much too soon?" She asked "tonight has been a lot to take in". 

Misty shook her head in response. "No, no. Just. i guess i didnt expect it to feel like that... That good. That intense. Christ Delia your.... Your incredible. That was amazing! Your amazing" Delia smiled and blushed 

"Misty stop. Are you sure your ok?" Misty took Cordelias face in her hands looking her fiercely in the eye. "Cordelia, ive never been better in all my life". The slender blondes heart melted. It meant so much to her for Misty to be happy. Her dearest Misty.

"You should try and get some rest Mist." She said. 

"But we're not done here" misty said confused.

"Mist its ok. It can wait. There is no rush" Cordelia was aching to be touched. To feel misty touch her, to make her shake with pleasure. But she knew how much had happened in the last few hours. She couldnt even imagine how Misty must be feeling. To be honest she didnt know how she was coping so well under the circumstances.

"Dee i want to, want to show you how much i want you" Misty begged "dont you want me to touch you?" 

hearing her say it made the supreme weak. She felt a gush between her legs as if her core was responding for her, begging her to allow the swamp witch to slip inside.

"Misty" was all the fight she could give as hands began to caress her, her back, her neck, her breasts. Delia closed her eyes as her hips began to move she wasnt aware of doing it, they just moved of their own accord responding the the sensation of the cajuns witches hands.

"Baby. We dont need" she was interupted by misty gently biting her clavicle "oh god" followed a sharp intake of breath as fingernails gently scratched down the supremes back. Her mouth fell open as she gasped.

For someone who had never been imtimate with anyone Misty knew exactly how to touch, how to entice, how to make the most powerful witch on earth completely powerless and at her mercy. Hard hungry kisses pressed against Cordelias mouth, Misty pushed her by the shoulders forcing her onto her back. She snaked her way down the pale skin of cordelias slim frame kissing and nipping, fondling her breasts hungry to taste every inch of the woman beneath her. Cordelias head rolled back into the pillows. Her hands graps at the bedding holding fistfulls of material. Misty was creeping ever lower with her kisses. down the flat slopes of her perfect stomach, hands exploring her waist then lower again. God she wasnt going to? Cordelias mind was racing. Was she? She was torn between being self conscious, embarressed even and being desperate for it to happen. 

Misty Day was a creature of pure intuition she had never done this before but reading people was what she did. This felt right to her. She knew what she was doing without needing guidance. She kissed lower, Cordelias hips. Lower again, peeling off soaked satin shorts. there she found Cordelias most intimate place. Its hairless, Pink skin exposed, plump, swollen and glistening in the candle light, she was so wet. She kissed down Cordelias thighs then parted her legs fully eposing her. She was so neat and petite. Exactly as Misty would have imagined the always imaculately turned out supreme to be. She was perfct!

Misty leaned in closer, her face so close to Cordelias centre. The supreme gasped as she felt Mistys hair brush lightly on her skin and felt her hot breath where she wanted her so deperately.

"Misty" she called out "oh god Misty please" with that misty took one long, slow, deep lick from Cordelias opening and up to her hardened protruding clitoris. 

"ohhh" delias eyes were tightly shut, look of pure pleasure on her face. Mitsy took another long slow lick tasting the woman she adored so much. Then she focused on the small bump of nerves that held so much pleasure. She rolled her tounge over it, over and over again, Cordelia brought her hands down tangling her finger in Mistys wild, curly locks. She look down and could see mistys tounge on her and felt a wave of pleasure at at the sight of it. Holding Mistys head her hips began to roll as she became more overcome by the pleasure the young witch was giving her. 

Misty hooked up the supremes legs by the knees lifting them up above her head. She licked deepy at Cordelias entrance as delias breathing deepend to gasps and whimpers of ecstasy. Releasing her legs she opened them wide once again. Running her fingers down through the soft wet folds Feeling the supremes heat. She looked up at her lovers face. writhing in ecstasy mouth open gasping for more. She plunged two fingers deep inside Cordelias core. The witches back arched off the bed. Her moans of approval growing louder as Mistys name excaped her lips.

"Oh fuck" her hips bucked as Misty pumped her fingers in and out builing a steady rhythm. Cordelia felt Mistys fingers curl inside of her. Another finger slipped in "oh god, fuck" again pumping at Cordelias hot, wet tight center misty lent forward still fucking with her fingers and licked the womans hard clit. 

"Ahhhhhh, oh god Mist" she gasped "fuck, Misty fuck, yes" hands wildly gripping her own wanting breasts. "oh god im so close" Misty pumped harder and faster as the supremes hips rode her face as she licked and sucked over and over. "Oh god baby im gonna cum, Misty your gonna make me cum, please, dont stop" her shot down holding mistys head firmly between her legs. 

Mistys fingers curled as they plunged deeper, Then she felt a tight clenching of muscles. Cordelias walls spasming hard as liquid trickled down mistys hand. Her hips bucked and her body shook with wave after wave of intense climax. Loud moans and cries of pleasure escaping from her mouth. Back arching in waves of after shock Cordelia began to come down again, She pulled misty up to her mouth kissing her intensely. 

She could taste herself on mistys lips and her vagina still gave little beats and flutters as her breathing began to slow and she held on to the woman who had just given her the most intense orgasm of her life. 

"Fuck!" She exclaimed "fucking...... fuck!!!" they both laughed. Misty blushed hearing Cordelia being so vocal "How the hell did you know how to do that?". Misty just grinned and shrugged, her dimples showing and her eyes twinkling. 

"Miss Cordelia?" She said sheepishly. I think ya might have woken the whole house" Cordelia covered her face. Oh god she had been so loud. She was never going to be able to face the girls again.

"Im gonna have to work on that if this is going to continue" she joked. "Yea i think you are" misty laughed. Cordelia pulled the covers to hide her face laughing. Misty wrapped her arms around her pulling her in.

"I liked it though" she giggled And planted a kiss on the womans head. She smiled a huge, warm, full faced smile. If she were to die again now She would die happy. But she wasnt planning on it... Not for a long while.

The candles flickered long into the night. The two women slept, their limbs enwined comforted by the warmth of each other. In each others arms they were both the most contented either had ever been, together,  
the only place they had ever really belonged.

........


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second part of it hadnt been long  
> Misty starts to struggle with the reality of her time spent in hell  
> Cordelia will be there every step of the way

A chill crept through the supremes bedroom and woke Cordelia Goode from her peaceful sleep.

Eyes still closed she moved to find the warmth of Mistys body. They flew open in the darkness as panic and fear griped her squeezing her throat. Her hands frantically searched the bed as the blonde witch rose to her knees in her desperate search. 

"No, no, no! it wasnt a dream, Please not again!" She pleaded to herself. Her mind was frantic, tears pouring as she gasped for breath looking around in darkness, she was blind again and misty was gone.

Suddenly fire burst from candles lighting the room. She could see, her regained sight was real at least. Now misty, her eyes darted around the room. 

Overwelming relief coursed through her body as she saw Mistys discarded clothes on the floor. It wasnt a dream, she was here. But where was she now?

Cordelia tried to calm herself. Her breath shaking almost as much as her hands. Many nights before the supreme had woken reliving the moment misty had disapeared in her arms. Many nights she had woken after dreaming she had returned having to come to terms with the painful realisation that she was still gone. 

This wasnt new, this panic, This midnight search, this cold gripping fear. Her eyes were closed tight, as she forced a few deap breaths. She opened them, again looking and the clothes strewn across her floor. They were real! She grabbed a pillow and inhaled the scent of misty. misty had been here. Cordelia flew out of the bed, pulled on her robe and hurried from the room.

..........

The supreme hurried across the landing, tying the belt of her robe as she went, the bottom of the silk garment sweeping behind her as she rushed to the stairs passing the girls bedrooms. In the darkness she flew down the stairs, her eyes scaning around the main hallway as best as they could in the dim light.

She moved through the house instictively drawn towards the greenhouse but looking towards the chairs and sofas as she passed just incase she found misty there. The door that led out to the greenhouse was open and Cordelia ran through it. The moon shone bright and it lit up the entire greenhouse in a bright blueish wight light as the supreme searched. Then she noticed an open door leading out to the garden. 

"Misty" She sighed. 

As she approached the door, she could see the wild haired swap witch outside in the moonlight. Barefoot, the supreme stepped outside sliently, focusing on the woman lying alone on the wet grass. 

Misty Day was laying on her her back stairing up at the stars.

"You can come on out Delia, i know your there" Misty had sensed the supreme the second she had entered the greenhouse. She sensed her spirit, her aura, her magical force. She always felt Cordelia when she was close. She always had. Misty didnt move as she spoke. Arms stretched out, hands touching the damp grass, fingers running through the dew spotted blades.

Cordelia stepped onto the cold, wet grass. This wasnt something usual for the normally well buttoned up woman. Being out of her bedroom wearing just a thin robe. Being Barefoot in the garden in the dead of night. She took a deep breath and padded towards the witch. 

"You had me worried" she said as she aproached treading cautiously, holding the length of her robe up to prevent it dirtying on the ground. "What are we doing out here?" 

"Bein still" misty replied still focusing only at the sky above her.

"Oh" cordila said quietly.

The silence was deafening to the supreme. She shivered looking around the garden anxiously rubbing her arms with her hands while misty remained perfectly still staring up at the sky, Wearing only a large Tshirt that just about reached her thighs.

"I thought you were gone mist, i though id lost you again" 

"Sorry" a hand tapped at the ground encouraging the sumpreme to lay with her.

"Misty its wet?! We arnt even dressed! arnt you cold?" Her questions were met with silence.

She glanced back at the house then sighed and sat down on the grass. Her legs tucked up to her chin pulling her robe around her . 

She looked down at Mistys face she could see she had been crying. 

"Misty are you ok darling?" she asked. She knew she wasnt but was at a loss as to what else she should do or even say. 

"I really dint mean to scare you miss Cordelia. I woke an you looked just so damn peaceful i dint wanna wake ya. I needed to feel nature. To just be in it, to soak it in, ya know? To feel it....to feel it heal me."

"Its ok. do whatever you need" the supreme laid down on the ground next to the young swamp witch and took Mistys hand in her own. looking up at the stary sky. She smiled.   
"You know in all the years ive lived in this house ive never once done this" 

Misty turned to look at her "no?"

"Nope.... seems i do a lot of things for the first time when ur around miss Day! She looked back at her and shot her a cheecky wink. Before they both looked back up at the sky.

"Cordelia?" Misty voice sounded broken and it made the older whitches heart sink in her chest. "I dont think im ready for tomorrow ... To meet a bunch of new people an be ok n all. I know how busy you are. i dont wanna keep you from what you need to do . i dont wanna be no trouble to you. maybe i should leave an go back to the swamp so i dont cause no distraction to the girls here"

Cordila sat up and turned to the broken woman on the floor beside her.

"Stop!" Cordelia said sternly. "Sit up. Look at me Misty, look at my face. This is your home! Your not going anywhere. You take as much time as you need. Do what ever you need. Or dont need! whatever it is, its ok and i will be here, ALWAYS! The coven can manage with me in the background for a while. Your not a burden to me misty your -- Your everything to me! Dont you know that?! Tell me you know that!

Misty sat up hugging her knees  
" i feel so broken Delia" 

The older witch pulled her close "then we will put you back together" she said softly "piece by piece..... TOGETHER" she lifted Mistys chin to look into her beautiful blue eyes "ok?" 

The curly haired woman nodded and closed her eyes. For a moment she looked like a child and Cordelia thought how she would do anything to protect her, take the pain of what she had been through away. To bury it deep within herself where it could never hurty misty again. Instead she just held her, she held like she would never let go if that was what Misty needed.

Misty absorbed the love and power that radiated off the beautiful blonde holding her. Hell had broken her but being with Cordelia Goode, being loved by her, was an amazing feeling dispite it all. 

"You ready to come in?"   
Misty nodded. They got up and cordelia led her by the hand back through the greenhouse.

"Hang on" she said walking past some roses, she stopped picking a few pettles from the flowers before continuing through to the house with Misty in toe. 

Cordelias arm supported the troubled witch as they climbed the stairs and made their way back to the supremes room. It had been Fionas room before and it still felt odd to Misty to think of the room that had once been so out of bounds now being where her few modest belongings were kept. The room Where she should sleep. 

" Go on in il be right there" the older witch whispered opening the door. She turned towards the other rooms and looked at the pettles still gripped in her hand. 

Cordelia felt torn. She wanted to protect Misty from any gossip that she might be exposed to as a result of what the students may have heard that night. She knew they had been loud, that the girls must have heard. Casting a spell to make them all forget the sounds of any night time activities in the master bedroom would certainly be easy enough... But the right thing to do? Probably not. Not for a supreme. Or for a headmistress.

It was tempting to do it just to retain some dignity for herself. The thought of facing the girls after them hearing her moan Mistys name at the hight of her climax was too embarrassing. 

Cordelia Goode was a woman who followed the rules, she wasnt reckless, she never had been. Her biggest act of rebellion had been marrying Hank knowing her mother had hated him so much, and look how badly that has turned out? She sighed. once again she put the swamp witch at the front of her priorities. In front of the rest of the coven just as she had done when she spent so many months focusing on trying to bring her back. Just this once she thought to herself. 

Holding her hand up she focused on the pettles causing them to float into the air then burst into flames.   
"voluptatem obliviscatur" she whispered and blew the smoke from the burning petals towards the other bedrooms. Just this once she thought again as she joined misty closing the door to her own room.

........

 

Misty was sat on a chair her head hung, hair covering her face her hands in her lap. She looked so vunerable. Cordelia crouched down in front of her stroking curls out of her face. Ducking her head down to catch the swamp witches eyes. 

"Hey" she said looking up at mistys broken face. Misty bit her lip as her chin quivered. "Can i get u anything? Do u need anything?" 

Misty shook her head. "No" she gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved so much. "Im so sorry. I dont know whats wrong with me. I feel..... I dunno what i feel"

"Misty, i know how bad it can be down there in that place. I cant imagine how damaged you must feel after a year of it" she took Mistys hands gently stroking the backs of them with her thumbs. 

"It would be strange for you to not feel somewhat disturbed after what you have been through"

"Do you think im broken beyond repair?" The younger witch asked almost pleading with her eyes.

Cordelia stood and pulled her close to her waist stroking her hair 

"no my darling" tears filled her eyes. "You, my beautiful girl, are the strongst brightest soul ive ever met. No amount of darkness could ever penetrate you and change what you are. You are pure goodness Misty Day, i feel it in you even now. Give yourself time my sweet."

"Will you just hold me?" Misty stood

The smaller witch looked up to her holding her face in her hands "forever" she said and led her over to the bed.

Misty undid the belt tying cordelias robe letting it slide off her and fall to the ground. 

"I need to feel you" she said. Cordelia nodded and lifted Mistys T-shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor beside her. The two women stood facing eachother. Misty took a few moments to just look at cordelias body touching her skin. 

"Come lay with me" they got back into the bed holding each other so close. Misty allowed herself to be envoloped by the arms of the worlds most powerful witch, her naked body comforting her in a way she comforted nobody else. She closed her eyes as Cordelia kissed her hair and cuddled her into her. 

"Its all gonna be ok baby. Your safe here with me. I got you" 

misty felt some of the tention fall away. relaxed she allowed herself to sleep again, Safe in her lovers arms. 

........

 

Rays of morning sun shone through the blinds into the bedroom, lighting the two sleeping women in a warm, golden glow. The rest of the night had been spent in an embrace, Cordelia on her back with Mistys head on her chest. Her arms wrapped around the the younger witch holding her close, keeping her safe. Keeping her here. Never wanting to wake without feeling her there ever again. 

kicked off sheets no longer covering much of them the sun shone on the pale skin of Mistys bare back as the two woman breathed deeply lost peaceful sleep.

Cordelia stired as the suns dazzling light shone in her face. She rubbed her eyes then looked down at the mass of blonde curls. She smiled and squeezed misty into her kissing her head and brushing stray curls from her face so she could look at her better. 

She would do anything for this woman whatever it takes to make her feel better she would do it. She kissed her again gently on the forehead smelling her unique scent. Her stomach flipped and her heart fluttered and Misty began to wake.

"Good morning beautiful" Cordelia said. The fact that this was the first time she had woke with Misty in her arms wasnt lost on her. It was how she imagined heaven to feel. Like her heart could burst with contentmant. It felt so right, like it always should have been this way. Misty grumbled and stretched.

" Hmmmm" she smiled "good mornin gorgeous! She said opening her eyes.

"Well i do think your the most beautiful thing ive ever woken up to by a long mile" misty said as she rubbed her eyes and cuddled in to the supreme witch.

Cordelia blushed "oh stop, really! What nonsense" she scoffed

"You callin me a liar miss supreme?" Misty jumped up on top of her, straddling the older woman making her queak with suprise. She leaned in kissing her deeply.

"Thank you for lastnight" misty spoke stroking Cordelias face. "For understandin, for not makin me feel like i was crazy. For just being you.... Amazing, incredible you"

"Any time! now Kiss me again" the two womans lips met with passion. Their hands griping eachothers hair. misty laid herself down between the older witches legs her body laying on top of her. Cordelia felt herself grow hot and wet in her center and rolled the pair over so she was back in control. 

"You hungry?" She asked trying to steer the situation away from one that ended in her begging to be touched by the beutiful woman in her bed. She wanted to make sure Misty was ok. She felt guilty for allowing herself to be swept up in the moment last night. Misty needed to heal. And amazing as the sex had been, she wasnt sure how much it had helped the troubled young witch.

"I cant go down there Dee! I cant face all those people. Please dont make me" Misty begged tumbling into a panic.

"Mist! Hey shhhshhhshhh" the older woman interupted  
"Il go, you stay here, you dont have to see anyone sweetheart, im not gonna make you do anything remember?..... Whatever you need. Piece by piece? Together? 

Misty nodded taking a deap breath. "Piece by piece, together" she repeated

"Yes?!" Cordelia confirmed

"Yea....yea! Ok, im ok!" Misty nodded convincing herself as much as she was trying to convince her lover.

"Ok then" cordelia said feigning a smile. "Then il be back"

Misty watched as her older lover got out of bed twisting her hair up and clipping it out the way. She rumaged in some drawers finding clothes that were apropriate to wear downstairs in the presence of her students. A few minutes later Cordelia came out of the en suit bathroom looking every bit the properly presntable headmistress. Albeit a slightly tired, loungwear clad, properly presentable headmistress. She gave misty a quick peck before heading downstairs.

......... 

The kitchen and dining room of miss robichaux acadamy was buzzing with chatter. Young witches of various ages filled the rooms with laughter and talk while eating breakfast and preparing for the day. 

"Oh hey girl" Queenie shouted as Cordelia entered. The supreme smiled 

"Good morning. Morning girls, everyone sleep ok i trust?" The witches greeted her and all seemed normal. Cordelia inwardly sighed in relief that nobody seemed to acknowledge anything out of the ordinary from the privious night. 

"Mallory" the headmistress spoke to the new witch she had enrolled only yesterday. She smiled touching her back. "How was your first night? Is everything ok?" 

"It feels like home already" the young witch replied

Cordelia smiled giving the girl a reasuring rub. "Good, good! You be sure to let myself or Zoe or Queeny know if there is anything you need ok?"

"I will. Thank you miss"

Cordelia smiled and walked towards Zoe and Queenie

"Oh Cordelia" the headmistress turned back. 

"Yes Mallory" she answered

"Hows Misty?"

The question took the supreme by surprise. "Oh umm shes.... Shes adjusting" she smiled at the student who nodded and continued with her cereal.

Cordelia stood shoulder to shoulder with Zoe taking some bagels off a plate and adding them to a large silver tray.

"Hows she doing really?" Zoe asked 

"To be expected i guess. Its gonna take some time" Cordelia continued to load up her tray with various breakfast items. Queenie came up behind them putting a strong arm around each of the womans shoulders resting her head in between them. 

"So hows our girl doing?" she asked

Cordelia sighed "ive seen her better" she turned her head to look at her two friends. "She will be ok, il make sure of it. She needs our support. I hate to ask but I do too"

"Of course" both witches replied in unison.

"We gotcha back" queenie said "damn you just say it and we got this covered"

Cordelia smiled and let out a small relieved laugh. "Thank you, both of you. I may need some time with her. Shes.. Shes frigile right now. Can i leave you to cover classes for a few days. While we figure some stuff out?"

"You take as long as you need. Both of you" Zoe said reassuringly "it'll be ok Cordelia, you two, your.... Well you were always meant to be together" she lowered her voice as she spoke so as to not let the others hear her. "You will get her through this i know it" Queeny nodded along with Zoe's words in agreement. Cordelia touched both of their faces.

"Thank you girls. For everything" she picked up her tray and winked at them then turned to leave. One of the younger witches saw her leaving. 

"Is your friend gonna live here now miss?" She asked  
Cordelia turned to all the girls. "I think so yes" she said "she lived here before and now shes back i hope she will stay here with us.... I trust you will all to make her feel welcome when shes feeling well enough?"

The witches all nodded and returned to what they were doing.

The slim blonde made her way back to the stairs carrying her tray laden with goodies. I may have gone a bit over the top she thought. Passing a vase of fresh flowers she backed up and pulled one from the bunch setting it down on the tray then climbed the stairs. 

Reaching the door to her room. She focused on the handle as it magically clicked open. Misty was sat with her legs crossed, her baggy T shirt from the night before back on hair hair falling perfectly around her shoulders.

"Hey sweety" Cordelia smiled as she kicked the door closed behind her. "I didnt know what you'd want so i got you...well...everything". 

"Oh Damn" Misty grinned "i hope your gonna help me with all this" she laughed looking at the selection of food. Bagels, croissants, cinnamon rolls and all manor of other pastries were pilled up. toast with curls of butter, Muffins and Friut along with coffees filled the tray that Cordelia placed down on the dresser.

"Sorry i panicked" she said scratching her head. She picked up the flower and climbed back into the bed. "For you" she said handing it to misty. Misty giggled and sniffed the beautiful bloom.  
She wrapped her arms around cordelia. "Thank you" she said smelling the beauful scent again "I missed you" she said 

"I was 5 minutes" the supreme laughed "how are you feeling?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Right now? Im ok" the swamp shrugged. She was telling the truth. right now, she felt ok. It was nice. She felt normal, right now, in the safety of the bedroom, with Cordelia here and everyone else safely kept away. 

As normal as she felt though she knew that the very nature of the situation that was instrumental in making her feel ok was, in itself, far from normal. For now though it would have to do.

"Well good" the supreme smiled biting her lip. "For now thats as good an answer as any! Now go eat".

.......

Cordelia giggled affectionately runing curls through her fingers as Misty closed her eyes chewing "mmmmmmm" She hummed as though she was experiencing manna from heaven. "Food tastes sooo good after being in hell" 

"I bet" Cordelia laughed. Misty opened her eyes and blushed realising the supreme was watching her. she lent over and kissed the older witch. Cordelia smiled against Mistys lips "you dont taste so bad yourself right now.... Cinnamon sugar i believe" she said before continuing to kiss the Cajun beauty.

The two woman finished their breakfast lazily that morning. Watching eachother, kissing, taking it all in. Apreciating being together not only in a way that they never had been before but also for the first time is so very long.

While Mistys showered cordelia pulled back the curtains and opened the blinds fully. She opened the windows and let the outside world in. Baby steps! she thought to herself, the chatter of girls could be heard from outside, The occasional noise from traffic passing by, The birds, the breeze all tiny parts of the outside world that Misty seemed so scarred of facing in the light of day. Lets see how she manages with this The supreme thought. 

A little later Cordelia was sat on her couch reading a book, misty was laying on her back her head in the supremes lap twirling the tassled end of a shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders. 

The window had remained open. it hadnt gone unnoticed by the young blonde but she found the noise flooding in a suprising comfort. Misty Day sighed. Cordelia glanced down with just her eyes momentarily before returning to the page of her book. 

"That was a big sigh! Whats on your mind?" She asked nibbling her lip. She was so scared to ask what misty was thinking. Scared of what horrors she might recount. They hadnt spoken of hell. Not really. Not of what Misty had experienced. It was a topic the supreme knew was coming but didnt want to push. 

"This is stupid me hidin away up here in'it?" Misty said " an dont lie to me to make me feel better i know your bored up here, Same as me! you been readin that same page for almost 10 minutes now"

Cordelia laughed a genuine beautiful laugh. She Closed her book and set it down beside her. She looked down into the face of the woman laying in her lap "nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Nope!" Misty smiled "not where your concerned at least" the women smiled at each other, Cordelia took mistys hand and glaced around the room. Frankly it was a mess! 

"The girls have been pressing me to take at least one day off for some time" she said " i think this kind of slovenly behaviour is over due to be honest." 

"Liar" Misty smiled "you hate this"

"This?" she said gesturing at how they were sat. "Oh your so very wrong Misty" cordelia kissed Mistys hand.

With that a sudden commotion came crashing up the stairs. The sound of shouting and crashing tumbled across the landing. Misty sat up allowing Cordelia to hurry to the door.

"GIRLS!" Cordelia shouted on opening the door and finding a full on brawl happening between two of her students right outside her bedroom. Another fist flew landing on the jaw of a dark haired young witch sending her crashing into a small table smashing the large ornamental vase thay was sat on top of it.

The girl jumped up "BITCH" she screamed running at her pushing her into the oposite wall. Doors shook in their frames as unconroled magic flew from the two students. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS" the supreme shouted falling on deaf ears. another smash crashed out. The head mistress flew her hand out towards the girls sending out a burst of powerful magic out throwing the girls apart and across the landing. The commotion stopped as the girls, both dazzed, suddenly became aware of their supreme standing there As they dizzily tried to sit up.

"What on earth is the meaning of this? How dare you fight this way under this roof! Such behaviour will not be tolerated!". 

Cordelias vioce was firm and not like the usual soft caring voice the students were used to. 

"To bring this outside the door of your supreme? Your lucky im not acting as your headmistress today or heads would roll young ladies. NOW GET UP!" 

The two girls got to their feet, heads hangingin shame and embarresment. Get down to my office immediately. Queenie can deal with you."

" And you will both have to deal with me later." She called after them as they skuttled passed not looking at her, reaching the stairs Just as zoe reached the top. 

"Cordelia im so sorry" Zoe said as she shot Cordelia an apologetic look. The supreme just laughed 

"it happens dont worry" she said. "When Queenie is done with them get them to tidy this mess up" 

Zoe smerked "of course"

Cordelias closed the door behind her as she came back to her room. "What was that i was saying about a day off?" She said rolling her eyes. 

.......

 

Mistys eyes where smiling "so stern miss supreme" she said swaying her hips as she slowly walked over to Cordelia

"my stern, strict, sexy supreme" she laughed holding Cordelias waist. Cordelia bit her lip supressing a smile that way that had always made misty weak at the knees. She raised an eyebrow. As misty eyes her up and down hungrily, pulling her hips into her firmly. 

"And i do believe this is inappropriate conduct toward your aforementioned supreme." She joked trying to keep up the act of the head witch that comanded respect and awe.

"Aww, dont i get some special privalges or somethin?" Misty said with doe eyes looking down and the smaller woman.

"You get all of them beautiful" Delia smiled giving her a wink. 

"Well I thought so cause i dont remember you readin me the riot act when i knocked madison on her ass!" Misty recalled

Cordelia threw her head back in a hearty laugh pulling the young witch into her. 

"She deserved that" she chuckled "and technically i didnt see anything" she joked refering to the fact that at the she had been, as her aunt myrtle had described as "as blind as a butter knife"

"Ahhhh yes of course" Misty laughed

"Hey i was thinking" cordelia said looking up at misty chaning the subject while the mood was lighthearted  
"about what you said lastnight, about your swamp. You should go back there.. I mean we should, together, today! If you want to? Just us and your favorite place. What do you think? Would that be something you might want to do?"

Misty looked down at her lover, her face wearing biggest beaming smile that reached her eyes and made the dimples in her cheeks deepen "really?!! You mean it?" She asked excitedly

"Of course i mean it" the smaller witch answered

Misty lifted cordelia so her feet left the floor as she spun her around in her arms. Cordelia squealed as she griped the taller womans arms in shock. Misty put her down and pulled her face close kissing her her deeply 

"id love to" she said "if its not too much trouble."

"Thats settled then. A day at the swamp it is"

......

Mistys hair blew in the breeze from the open car window. Her hand hung out touching the air as she took in the sensations that had once been so familiar but she had been deprived of for so long.

She hummed to herself singing in her own head as she often did. Cordelia smiled as her heart swelled. She remembered all the times before that she had heard that sweet humming fill the rooms of the acadamy. It had always drawn her in even in the early days before her feelings had grown so deep.

The pair had made it out of the acadamy reasonably unnoticed while by the students were in classes. Cordelia had telepathically told Zoe where they were going and given her a knowing nod on the way out.

They Remained silent save for Mistys tuneful mutterings for much of the journey. Misty reach over grabbing Cordelias thigh as she recognized the area coming into view. The touch made Cordelias heart jump and a heat grow between her legs. She felt like a teenager unable to control herself every time the Cajun brushed her in the slightest way. Her body had never responded so strongly to anyone before. And it continued to suprise her every time. 

Cordelia pulled the car into a small clearing and looked over to misty "ready?" She asked. Misty squeezed her knee and smiled then opened the door and got out of the car.

The pair walked for a while, misty leading the way. Her hands grazed past trees and shrubs as if they were greeting old friends. She absorbed the life around her, the air was so steeped in nature that the whole area vibrated with life to Misty. she could feel herself filling up with the magic of mother nature and could feel its power pulling the scattered peices of her soul back together.

She twirled, her face looking up towards the sun smiling. She held her hand up almost worshiping the energy of this place. A butterfly landed on her finger tip and she brought her hand down to her face watching the delicate creature walk over her fingers. Smiling she looked back at cordelia who was stood back watching her tears of pure joy running down her cheeks as she watched Misty unfold like the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. Misty turned back to the butterfly that flaped its paper thin wings and took off into the trees.

"Come on" Misty spoke holding a hand out to Cordelia. The older witch wiped her tears away and walked towards the woman who was so at home here. She took her hand and allowed Mistys to guide her further into the wild.

A small wooden shack came into view, Misty gasped at the sight then shot around holding cordelia back firmly with her hands on the slender witches shoulders. Cordelias face looked shocked and concerned "what? What is it?" She asked unnerved.

"Miss Cordelia" Misty whispered on a low tone i-i dont want you to think any different of me" she said looking at Cordelia then back to the shack over her shoulder. " i didnt grow up like y'all in your big house with ya fancy things" she continued "now i aint ashamed, i love my swamp, but i dont want you to be shocked and think of me different when u see how i aint got nothin ok? when u see im just..." She scratched her head "well just some swamp rat!" 

Cordelia looked her her strangly. She pondered how misty could think her so fickle as to change her feelings based on such shallow matters. Yes it was true she had been raised with finer things she had boarded in a fine house, recieved an expensive eduation. She Still wore the finest clothes and perfumes. When fiona died. She had inherited not only her mothers vast jewelry collection and fortune but also the fortune of the entire Salem coven And the supremacy.

None of it though had meant anything without the barefoot woman in front of her.  
Come on "swamp rat" she said in a deadpan tone. "Show me your shack" she walked past Misty towards the wooden structure as misty trotted to catch up with her. 

As they got closer misty was surprised to see so many pots of flowers still growing. Her swamp mud must have been stronger than she thought for every thing to be growing so well after being neglected for so long. She looked up to the front of the shack. Wait the window? She was sure it had been broken last time she was here. She looked confussed. Cordelia reached for the door "wait" Misty said "this aint right i think someones here".

Cordelia swung the door open so misty could see inside. She crept in looking around and smiling. It was empty and all still hers, her books, her bed, her old tin bath, the curtains at the window were hers but better. In better condition then when she had been here over a year ago. 

She didnt understand the place should be a wreak by now. She turned. Mouth open in confusion looking around the small room that she had once called home. As she turned Cordelia came into her view and suddenly she understood. "You?" She asked 

"I hope you dont mind" the older woman said wringing her hands. "I wanted to keep it nice." I came her sometimes to think of you. I asked Zoe to show me where this place was. I didnt change anything i just fixed some stuff up. Is it ok? I can..." She was cut off buy the force of mistys arms flung around her and her lips crashing into her own. 

Misty held Cordelias face in her hands and kissed her over and over deep, long, passionate kisses that stired Cordelia up causing fire to grow between them. A moan escaped from cordelias mouth

"oh... Mist" 

Mistys needs were overwhelming the thought of cordelia being here while she was gone. Of her knowing exactly who and what Misty was and wanting her anyway had stirred up pure love and a fierce lust inside of her. 

She pulled Cordelia in slamming the door she dragged her backwards bumping her back into a wall on the other side of the shack. Moans and small gasps escaped from both woman as they impatiently fingered at button and laces to unclothe eachother. Their tops fell to the ground as Cordelia buried her face into Mistys neck biting and kissing as misty threw her head back.

"Ah Delia" she gasped "yea" mistys hands felt around behind her to find somewhere to support herself. 

She pulled off her underwear then hitched up the supremes skirt and pull at her lace thong. Cordelia removed it stepping out of it not stopping the assault of fierce kisses. 

"Yes oh god yes" misty moaned lifting herself up onto a small table opening her legs pulling the supremes hips into her. The older woman gathered up Mistys gypsy skirt and slid her hand underneath to find her. Wet heat greeted her and her fingers glided over Mistys hot pussy.

Misty wrapped her feet around Cordelia grabbing her ass through the fabric of her skirt with one hand and her hair with the other. 

"Cordelia i need you" she moaned "inside me, please, i need it" the supreme plunged her fingers inside mistys tight opening and thrusted against her with her hips.

"Ahhh god" Misty pulled cordelias hair. She fought againt it and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth biting it and flicking it with her tongue. She continued to fuck with her hands and could feel her own wetness begin to run down her legs. 

Her mouth hung open as she watched her beautiful swamp girl come undone. She pumped hard into Mistys tight pussy.   
misty could feel herself being stretched to accommodated the supremes fingers as they slid in and out of her and couldnt believe how incredible it felt.

Cordelias thumb rubbed circles on Mistys clit as the young witch panted and gasped holding onto the supreme for dear life.

"Your so fucking sexy baby" Cordelia whimpered almost feeling herself getting close out just watching misty and feeling her so intimately. She felt so connected to misty in her heart and her soul. Their bodys too connecting in a way Cordelia hadnt had with anyone else. She never thought sex with a woman could be this way. But fucking misty was more than she could have ever imagined.

"Oh its happening" Misty cried out "oh Dee fuck" this was just as it had been the previous night. This must be what cumming was like every time she thought as her climax rose inside her. "fuuuuck!" Her whole body shook and Cordelia continued her rhythm Mistys cries could be heard all around the shack as the birds flew from the trees.

Mistys body slumped as she was held up by the supreme. "I love you so much" she panted. 

"I adore you" cordelia reponded still softly stroking her wet core. As misty regained her composure.

Misty looked embarrassed. She couldnt believe how forward she had been. How forceful.. Cordelia squeezed her tight. "Oh sweetheart" She panted

"Im Sorry i dont know what came over me" misty said sweeping her hair out of her face.

Cordelia lifted her off the table smiling to herself and moved to the nearby bed pulling misty on to her lap. "So i take it u didnt mind my little fixer upper job." She said 

"Its amazing, i cant believe you kept this place so nice" misty shook her head

Cordelia kissed her head "mmmmmm" 

"Sometimes id fantasize that you'd feel the same as me. You know before. After you told your husband to go sling it. But I never really dreamed that you would. Even lastnight i wasnt sure. I just kissed you cus i couldnt bare not to any more"

Misty met Cordelias big brown eyes. Her normally immaculately groomed hair was falling roughly around her face Still showing where mistys hands had been just moments before. Her plump lips and neat nose were pink from the rough kisses and misty thought how she had never looked more sexy.

"I dont think i really understood what i felt back then mist. I just knew i wanted to be near you. I was so drawn to you. I felt something id never felt before and... when i lost you couldn't bare it. Dispite all that was happening then I knew that id lost something more than friendship. I knew then i had wanted so much more. Id wanted this! But you were gone and id lost my chance" The supreme spoke with such honesty. She always wore her heart on her sleeve and it was a quality Misty loved in her. 

"But then you became the supreme, The most powerful witch on earth. head of all the witches. You could have had anyone you wanted. Why still me? Shit! what on hell are you doing here with me Cordelia?! Misty asked doubting what she could possibly offer her.

Cordelia paused in thought for a moment, "I guess i just have a weakness for a fiesty swamp rat" she smirked eyebrows raised. Misty smiled at the joke. "Dont ever doubt yourself Misty or my feelings for you." 

Misty slid off cordelias lap and knelt on the dented wooden floor that had gained a few soft rugs since she was there last. She parted cordelia legs moving herslef in between them leaning up to her kissing her softly. Nipping at her lips. Cordelias eyes closed as she felt a shudder grow throughout her body. Small goosebumps appeared on her arms and her nipples hardened as she gripped the blanket on the bed. 

Mistys hands slid up her thighs pushing her skirt up as they went. She kissed Cordelias chest and stomach. As the older woman bit her lip and hung her head back. She grabed mistys head encouraging her up to meet her face.

"On the bed" misty stood up. Her eyes dialated with lust and desire. She climbed onto the bed. Cordelia unzipped mistys skirt and slid it down before removing her own.

Misty laid back on the bed watching as the witch stepped out of her skirt and crawled to her. She couldnt believe they were here doing this in her humble little shack. Cordelia swung a leg over mistys so she was sat astride her, she moved her way up so that her own center was directly on mistys mound.

misty could feel her, so Hot and wet. So so wet! She moved her hand down and slid it between them to touch Cordelia were she needed it the most.. The supremes hips jolted at the feeling and she gasped. She ground her hips gently riding mistys body the young witches hand giving Cordelia pressure right where she needed it. 

I want you inside me Mistys she moaned as her hips kept thrusting. Misty slid her fingers in causing Cordelia to cry out, her rhythm sped up and she thrust herself on mistys slender fingers. Cordelia arched her back grabbing her own breasts. Her moans became louder and she knew she wouldnt last long.

Fucking misty before had almost brough her to orgasm and she was almost ready to cum with the slightest touch. Cordelias loud gasps of ecstasy rose out of ther throat as she bucked wildly then fell forward supporting herslef with her hands on Mistys shoulder as she rode out the last waves of her climax with Mistys fingers buried deep inside her.

She shuddered and small whimpers escaped as the last spasms inside her clenched Misty tightly. After a few moments and lifted herself off Mistys hand falling into a heap beside her.

"Miss Cordelia" Misty said breathlessly. "I think you may have woken the whole swamp" she laughed pulling Cordelia into her. 

The two woman laid together in the warm haze of their love making. Misty could feel the pieces fitting back together already. She was surround by all that she loved. Hell was feeling further away by the hour. And she had Cordelia to thank for it all.

........


	3. Chapter 3

The heat at the swamp was heavy and thick. Misty was unfazed, removing small layers of clothing every so often but otherwise, she apeared to feel completely comfortable in the muggy humid air of the shack. 

Cordelia fanned herself with her hat and wished she had worn less that day, though her wardrobe was not exactly burtsing with swamp appropriate clothing. She was laying on the bed watching her precious swamp witch flit about. Happy just to see her in surroundings that seemed to nourish her so fully.

They had been here for a few hours, and after the initial tsunami of hormonal urges that ended in them moaning eachothers names through breathtaking climaxes, they had done very little. It had made the world of diference though, Cordelia could see that. 

Glimpses of Mistys child like wonder had started to shine through and she seemed to become freed somewhat from the sadness and conflict that had been bubbling just under the surface of her innocent smile.

It had only been 24 hours since Misty had walked back through the door of the acadamy and into Cordelias arms. It had been a whirlwind 24 hour to say the least. They had talked, at great length, but about nothing at all. They had made love and devoured eachother, Yet felt awkward in eachother presence. Misty had discovered the physical pleasures of sex for the first time while Cordelia had discovered things about herself she never knew were present, lusts and attractions of a type that she had never experienced before but now thought she could never be without.

They had weathered Misty first night where the pain and insecurity of trauma had raised its ugly head causing heavy darkness to fill their chests in the cold of the night.

Then they had come here. Back to Mistys swamp. To the shack that had been so lovingly restored and cared for by Cordelia in Mistys absence.

Misty had been overcome with lust and Had demanded to be fucked.... Fucked hard. It had made her to feel alive and she had beged for it to never end. She had wanted it so badly, Not only For the second time in 24 hours but the second time in her entire life. 

She didnt understand her emotions since her return. She had no control of any of it. She went from pure joy to terror, to uncertainty, to lust all in a blink of an eye and Cordelia had been there accommodating every change of heart Misty threw at her. Never questioning just accepting it and comforting her however she needed it.

Holding back and giving her space. Holding her tight as though she would never let go. Listening to her. And kissing and carressing her giving her a kind of healing that Misty only wanted from her alone. 

Part of the older witch felt concerned as to what would inevitably unfurl over the next week if the past day was anything to go by. As she lay watching the young Cajun she thought how all she could do was wait and deal with every hurdle with the most unconditional of love. 

As as hard as she knew it would be, it couldnt have felt like less of a chore to her. Cordelia knew she would walk through flames to reach Misty, to have her completely, no matter how damaged and unpredictable the initial weeks of their reunion would be. She knew she would do it in a second. All of it.

She would fight every demon brought back from hell, Glue every crack of her shattered character and Hold her up when her legs failed her. 

She would lay her down and show her the pleasure that only she had ever given her. Cordelia knew she would always nurture her childishly pure way of looking at the world and if she had to stand and take the blows of anger and pain of from a lifetime of injustice and cruelty she would do that too. 

She would hold the world at bay to give this woman whatever she needed. Misty had the protection of not only the supreme but of a woman willing to sacrifice every part of herself to make sure she would finally have the happiness she deserves.

All this ran wildly through Cordelias head as she lay on her side silently observing the witch who was the object of all her affections. That was nothing new, misty had so often left her speachless. Left her stumped as to what to say, often she was left in awe of her. Cordelia felt drawn to her carefree spirit and her open nature that was so far from the dumure, buttoned up way that she allowed the world to see herself.

In the early days Cordelia had been blind but not unnaware. She had been intrigued by the young witch the second she took her hand and offered her the protection of the coven. Misty had always been close by, just in the periphery. Taking her arm to guide her. Sliently moving an item that was just about to be accidently knocked to the floor. Pulling a trip hazzard from cordelias path to save her the embarresment of stumbling. Just in the background quietly caring for cordelia at a time when she felt nobody, other than her beloved aunt myrtle, did. 

She had been lost as to what to say when misty had offered her mud for the acid burn scars on her face. She had no words when misty had told her how beautiful she looked when she felt hideous and mutilated and, even now, she felt so lost as to what to say when she, so often, felt overwelmed that the woman in front of her was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

"We should go outside" Misty announced shattering the silence and halting the swirl of thoughts flooding the supremes mind. "You wanna?" 

"Lead the way" the supreme said swinging her legs off the bed straightening her clothes and tying her hair back neatly as she stood. 

Misty smiled as she shot her a glance. Cordelia wanst a natural at letting her hair down and relaxing but she was trying so hard. It made Mistys heart swell seeing her emaculate, elegantly graceful lady do her best embrace Mistys more natural approach. She never looked cuter than when she was just ever so slightly out of her depth but still going along with Misty in an attempt to not be so up tight. 

Misty remembered the time she had forced Cordelia to dance in the greenhouse back in the academy. Before she was the supreme. When Fiona still reigned and took every opportunity to shatter Cordelias confidence causing her to brick up the walls around herself just a little higher each time. She has been so embarressed and protested greatly before finally giving in allowing Mistys to twirl her around eventually falling against her laughing, relaxing and letting her gaurd down for just a moment.

Misty took Cordelias hand and pulled her in towards her like she had that day years ago.

"Thank You" she said looking down into her deep brown eyes

"For what? For going outside?" The older witch asked sounding puzzled

"No!" Misty replied giveing her nothing further, just kissing her on the top of her head and then lead her out into the sun.

........

The two women lay together on the wooden jetty outside the shack the water of the swamp glistening beneath them. The world directly around them a vision of bright green, untamed natural beauty.

Cordelia had spent so much time here after Misty had died. But never just looking at how beautiful the place was. She had busied herself with tasks, Fixing the place and adding touches that she thought maybe misty would have liked. She paused feeling the powerful energy of the swamp for the first time. She soaked it up along with the vibrations of the trees and the water and let the sun warm her face. 

"I dont remember that last time i just stopped like this." She said half to misty and half just to herself. "Thank You for letting me be here with you." She turned her head to face Misty with a look of contentment on her face.

"Sometimes you gotta just stop an kick off your shoes., Misty said "Remember how fun it was when you were a kid and u rolled down a hill without a care whos watching? Sometimes You gotta just roll like nobodys watching you Cordelia."

Cordelia looked back to the canopy of trees above them.

"I never did that as a kid" she said "i dont think Fiona would have approved of me getting dirty just to roll down a hill"

"Did you never make mud pies? Never climb a tree?" Misty sounded genuinely shocked at Cordelias a admition.

She supreme laughed a hearty laugh and bit her bottom lip. "Oh god no!" She said "my childhood was a much more..... Rigid i guess." 

Misty looked at her with an expression of pity on her her face, her brow furrowed her eyes conveying a sense of sadness at the though of a young Cordelia being so restrained and unable to express herself.

The look made the older witch feel uncomfortable. 

"It wasnt all that bad she blurted out" it was mostly a lie but it made her feel better even if just for a second as Mistys face softened.

"Christ, Fiona was almost a mother for a while there. In the begining when i was Small" she joked. Then her mask of a smile faltered 

"very small" she finnished.

"Well i just cant picture that Delia" misty said honestly sitting up and clutching her feet in her hands. "I mean, honestly your mother was a.. Well. I just cant imagine it." Misty restrained herself as best she could.

Opening up about her childhood with Fiona wasnt something Cordelia made a habit of doing. She was an emotionally open woman but her childhood was a trauma she kept locked away.

"Truth be told" she said "i think Fiona even struggled with the concept herself. She was pretty much done with me by the time i was about five." 

Cordelia offered the small slice of candour to misty, just diping her toe to test how how it felt to share something so personal. 

It was strange to the older woman that she felt so able to be so physically intimate with Misty But so cautious to reveal herself like this.

Misty had touched her, kissed her, licked her in places hadnt allowed anyone to see in such a long time. She felt safe enough to show Misty herself at her most exposed, her most physically venerable, Mistys fingers had felt her from the inside and had looked her in the face while she had been been at her most raw and emotional stripped, gasping and crying out her name.   
But this was still hard for her!

She sat up and picked at one of the slats of wood beneath them. Focusing on it as if it could distract the anxiety that bubbled up inside her at the mention of her mothers name.

"I remember one birthday" she recalled "i think it must have been my fouth".

Misty leaned in to listen

" Fiona got me a rocking horse. God it was the most beautiful thing id ever seen. It was like a pony from a fairytale. Its white maine was braided so beautifully and its saddle was encrusted with jewels." 

The womans eyes shone as she remembered the fond memory and she smiled as she described the tiny details so clear in her mind dispite the passing of time. 

" most of the time i was expected to just read or draw or be Fionas well dressed accessory. I dont remember much play" she said

" but that pony...... That took my imagination like nothing id had before. I would climb up onto its back and suddenly i was galloping off through some forest or off to find a castle or adventure somewhere. I could be a princess or a warrior, the possibilies were endless. I think it was the most treasured thing id ever had." 

 

"Sounds like a great gift" misty smiled seeing the woman in front of her in a way she hadnt seen her before.

"Oh it was. It was my best friend too" Cordelia admited

"One day i was playing. Brushing her tail or cleaning some part of her as Fiona was getting dressed. She had dropped an earing and was cursing trying to find it. Anyway she turned me and asked how my levitation skills were. Little four year old me felt ready to impress and i lifted that pony up into air right up over Fiona head."

"Whoa!" Misty gasped shocked. "At four? Damn my magic hadnt even made itself known at that age. howd you contol yours like that when you were so young?"

"The child of the supreme wasnt without many strict hours of training Mist. I didnt have much choice in that department"

"Oh" the swamp witch gave a half smile

"Well, Fiona seemed suitably impressed anyway and asked me to lift the dresser so she could look under it for her earing. I was eager for the praise so i did.....i lifted it up off the ground. But i couldnt keep it up. it fell knocking Fiona on its way down." 

She looked over at misty who had her full attention

"She was so so mad. She said i was useless and pathetic and couldnt carry out a simple task without screwing up. My tears just enraged her further i think and she shot her magic at my pony burning it to until it was just charred ashes"

The two women sat in silence for a few seconds

"I never got another birthday gift after that. Anyway when i was ten she dropped me off outside miss robichaux and i didnt see or hear from her again for four years" 

Misty looked at Cordelia absorbing the information feeling as though she had so much more of an understanding of how the supreme had been roughly moulded and dented to become the woman that she had first met. So Riddled with self doubt and anxiety. 

"Misty please say something" the supreme forced a half hearted laugh born out of embarresment and self consciousness.

"I dont think you needed that pony to still be a princess miss Cordelia" was all that came to her mind.

The supreme smiled a genuine smiled and blushed. 

It was the best response she could have asked for.

.........

 

The story of a young Cordelia Goode and her beloved rocking horse had undoubtly been the deepest most honest and detailed conversation the pair had ever shared. Their whole relationship before the last day had been a hazey collection of Small moments that gradually drew them closer, stitching the fabric of their souls together. 

A series of bashful exchanges, silent moments of secret observations and adoration. They had talked many times before, sometimes for hours with nobody else around but only about the trivial things that carried a conversation, never delving deep into the depths of emotion within for fear of exposing something that might end the stolen moments that they had both secretly held so dear. 

They had known eachothers souls. They knew the very core of eachothers spirit. They sensed so much of eachother that they had been able to fall so deeply in love with one another, and so fully, without ever even having such conversations about their deepest hopes and fears or thier darkest secrets or desires. They knew eachother in a different way. Like soul mates that comunicated dispite speaking only in different languages. 

That didnt mean that now they didnt want more. They wanted to know every little thing about the other now that they had a second chance. A chance to truely become something more. Become two souls entwined in knowledge and understanding in a way that was so much deeper than before. 

"We should move outta this sun" Misty said looking down at her pink chest. Her time in hell and made her skin pale and less able to withstand the suns powerful glare, for now at least.

"Can you even burn?. I mean your skin? Do you have super strong supreme skin now or somethin?"

Delia laughed "ummmm i dont think i can get sunburn no. But im not about to test it." She said "Its pretty hot. where are those drinks we brought?"

The women moved to a shaded area at the front of the shack and misty pulled a couple of cans from a bucket of water that acted like a makeshift fridge to keep them cool.

She padded barefoot in And out of the shack bringing out blankets and cushons and created a comfy lounge area on the floor outside in the shade of the rickety building. The women cuddled up together, Misty wrapping an arm around the supreme whos head rested against her chest enjoying the comfort and protection that she so rarely felt anywhere. 

"What was ur childhood like?" Cordelia asked. As soon as she had said it her stomach lurched. She knew how Mistys relationship with her family had ended she shouldnt pry into something so traumatic. What was she thinking. She was surprised to hear Mistys chearful response

"Oh it was great!" she said suddenly so animated as her mind became a wash of memories.

"I mean we were dirt poor. Like, we had nothin. My mama used to make all my clothes. I had so many skirts and dresses made from old curtains and patches of old rags" she laughed.

Cordelia smiled and squeezed misty tightly as she thought what a far cry it was from the pristine expensive designer clothes that cordelia had been forced to keep in immaculate condition as a child.

"She couldnt make shoes though" they Cajun woman mussed "mine always had holes in an my feet got so wet right through so i just stopped wearin em. It felt better to be properly conected to the earth anyways. Id spend all my days outside in nature i never had to be nowhere."

"Daddy was preacher" she continued "and my sister could sing real good so she found herself at the revivals all the time. But i was kinda left to do my own thing most a the time! It was prety idilic to be honest. Mama home schooled us, well in a fashion. Daddy said that the schools were full of sin and he didnt want us gettin our minds flooded with science and talk or boys and sex."

Cordelia let out a soft, breathy half laugh.

I think i was about 12 when mama got pregnant again. She went to a doctor who said it was gonna be a boy an Daddy was so happy an proud. He would give us a fair whoopin from time to time but for a while there he never took that belt off, not once!"

Cordelia was shocked that the fact that Mistys father aparently regularly whipped her with a belt had been such an after thought in the story she was recounting about her lovely happy childhood. Her heart broke a little thinking of misty taking the beatings and still being so positive about the experience.

"Anyways mama was to have the baby at home as she did with me and my sister. I remember hearin my mama scream in pain when the baby was coming an i swore id never let anyone touch me if that was what would come of it." The younger witch laughed at her own ignorance. 

Then her whole demeanor changed as she paused in silence.  
Cordelia looked up at her face and could see pain in her eyes.

"Them screams wernt nothin though compared to the ones that came next." She lifted her thumb to her lips and started biting at her nail as she shook her head.

"That poor baby came out just a tangle of limbs. he was just so wrong an broken! I think he only breathed for a few minutes before he died. Part of mama died right along with him that night."

The two woman sat quietly for a moment thinking to themselves about the tragic fate of Mistys brother

"Anyways some of the congregation had said that the baby was an omen or some punishment or something. That mama had a darkness in her that needed ridding an they arranged an exorcism. I dont know what they did but they completely broke her. Her mind was shattered. My mama was gone an replaced with a women who was lost in madness. She would cry an hollar an beg for the good lord to take her an end her torment."

"Daddy sent us to school not long after that, guess it was too much to have us around all the time. I never really took to that whole school thing though"

she shuddered at the thought of something and closed her eyes trying to push something back before continuing.

"Couple years later daddy was at a revival just outside Lafayette, mama was there cryin out to the lord an the congregation were all deep in prayer. They would all shout an shake as the power of the Lord entered them an cleansed them so they said. I was at the back, distracted by somethin in the trees when a saw a bird fall from the sky. i picked it up but it was dead. I held it and my magic just flowed into it in a way it never did when i secretly tried to heal mama. was like she just didnt wanna be healed. That lil bird though, He wanted to live he lifted his tiny head an flew back up into the trees. I just hit the foor, that was the strongest magic i ever done an it knocked me out cold. When i came to the first thing i heard was my mama screaming. I tried to sit up but they were holding me down."

Cordelia closed her eyes and swallowed the knot in her throat, overcome with the pain if mistys story.

"Mama was pionting and screamin "witch witch witch" she was pionting right at me. That night they" misty was cut off

"I know what they did sweatheart" the older woman interupted. She had seen the whole thing when she had taken mistys hand the first day they met. Mistys terror had flooded into her as she saw in her mind Mistys family drag her to the fire and soak her in gasoline. She had felt the pain of the flames whip up around her before pulling her hands away and breaking the vision.

"I died looking into my mothers eyes Dee and didnt see one ounce of sadness there" a tear tumbled down mistys cheek as she told the story to someone for the first time in her life.

"I am so sorry Misty. Im so sorry you had to experience all that. You deserved better. You were failed and im sorry. Il never let anyone hurt you like that again i swear to you.

Misty smiled wiping her tears away. 

"Aint your wrong to be sorry for! They didnt know this witch could bring herself back anyways. I let the swamp heal me then i came here." This swamp, its in my body now im part of it."

She looked around her swamp smiling at it greatful for its gifts

"Thanks for bringing me here Delia" she said as she lent over and kissed her. Cordelia stroked her face and her hair. And kissed her back tenderly. Misty Day was a wonder. How anyone could come back from that was beyond Cordelias comprehension.

This woman was one of the strongest people she had ever met yet somehow still so innocent and gentle, so shy at times and so inexperienced in the world yet had a wisdom of someone twice her age. The raw energy that reverberated off of her was coming back. As the hours slipped by Cordelia could feel the old Misty Day coming back. And she couldnt wait to have her home again.

.........

The evening was drawing in and the vibe at the swamp was changing. If they were going to leave tonight it was going to have to be sooner rather than later. Cordelia felt unease at the prospect of being at the swamp at night but reminded herself that she had the experience of the best guide there was and tried to just push thoughts of alligators and snakes from her mind. 

The two witches were lying on the bed facing each other. A fleetwood Mac song was playing on a beaten up old tape player that Cordelia had managed to get to work on one her trips here a few months previously. Cordelias eyes were heavy and she could feel sleep beging to drift over her.

She opened them when she heard Misty say her name.

"Miss Cordelia?" The more formal name Misty had always used had become less since her return but it still popped out from time to time, Always registered by the older witch who really wished she wouldnt use it even if she did find it slightly adorable.

"Yes darling, what is it whats wrong?" Cordelia pushed herself up in an attempt to seem more alert ready for what ever Misty needed.

"I think i wanna go home" the younger witch said.

Cordelia felt her heart soar. She had worried that bringing misty here would end in her choosing to staying. That eventually she would have to head back to the academy and leave misty here where she belonged. She would have to return alone and get used to life without Misty constantly by her side once more. 

But Misty had said home. She was in her swamp but had called the acadamy home. Cordelias heart fluttered. 

Their home. 

She took Mistys hand and kissed it gently.

"Then lets go home" she said tucking a curl behind mistys ear. 

.......

 

The car pulled up outside of the acadamy. Cordelia rarely drove herself anywhere these days and had enjoyed the feeling of freedom that she hadnt realised she had missing.

The two women walked up to the front of the beautiful mansion, a few low lights where visible through the windows but most of the house was quiet and dark and sleeping. They entered the spacious entry hall and could hear the sound of the TV coming from the formal day room.

It was Mistys who led the way towards the sound peeking cautiously around the doorway. Zoe and Queeny were the only people still up and Misty smiled as she watched them for a few seconds, memories of the old days when she had lived here before flooded her mind. 

"Hey" she said sending the two witches jumping around. They both stood and made there way excitedly over to their old friend colliding with her hugging her and holding her close. 

"Good to see you up and about girl" Queeny smiled

"How are you doing, how was your day" Zoe asked "we didnt know if we would see you back here tonight"

Cordelia joined them graciously gliding into the room the way she so often did. She beamed seeing Misty and her girls together. 

"Damn Cordelia" Queeny said chuckling to herself taking a step back to better look at the slightly grubby, almost disheveled looking supreme 

"back one day and you get her to take a day off! we been trying to do that for months" she joked looking back at Misty. 

"Must be love" Cordelia quipped winking at them

She laughed at the sight of Mistys shocked face. "Sweetheart dont worry they know"

Zoe laughed "yea we knew before you guys did. Were glad you both finally cought up"

Misty blushed and shyly looked at the floor biting her cheek.

Queeny nudged her jovially "will you chill you crazy hippy. Aint no big deal, i mean you getting down an dirty with the supreme an all but"

"Okay okay" the supreme interupted "its been a really long day girls" she laughed wrapping a protective arm around Mistys waist "we should head up" 

Misty said goodnight to her friends, She really had missed them.....Even the teasing.

Cordelia entered the bedroom from the en suit to be greeted by the sight of her young lover wearing just a pair of panties laying on top of the duvet. She was on her side facing away from the older witch and Cordelia was eyes drawn to the natural trail of her spine. her golden curls were falling off her shoulders, Cordelias eyes followed the dip of her waist and the beautiful curve of her hips. Even from behind she was a work of art and the supreme was still in shock that she was truely here. 

She continually expected to enter a room to find it had all been a trick of her fierce dreaming. That she had wanted it so bad she had convinced herself that she was back but that it was all in her head. Another reason to rarely leave Mistys side she thought. She slid onto the bed beside her wrapping her arms around her kissing her neck. A noise escaped from her throat the kind of sound one makes when they taste something truely delicious. 

"Oh hey there miss supreme" Misty croaked sleepily leaning into her embrace. 

"Hey" Cordelia replied through her satisfied grin. "Sorry did i wake you?"

As tired as misty was she just couldnt resist rolling over to taste Cordelias sweet, soft mouth. Her lips were so plump and inviting and the taste made Misty giddy. The two slender blondes lay there kissing eachother softly. Tiny soft gentle kisses and grazing of teeth on lips. The flick of tongues and the loving stroking of hair. It was beautiful, gentle and nourishing. It was an honest conveying of genuine affection. 

Misty had never thought much of sex. Her mother had told her how it was something that a woman gives to her husband though Misty had known this wasnt really the case. She had listened to songs and heard the talk of other girls and knew there was more to it. Something more pleasurable. But it was never something she felt was high on her list of priorities. 

Her years spent alone at the swamp hadnt changed that. She had no problems with sexuality she was open with nutidy but she didnt ever feel that she wanted anyone to touch her or anything more. That was until Cordelia. Cordelia had sparked an interest and had awoken a stiring of something indide her.

She had struggled to keep her eyes off her at times. She had always been so drawn to Cordelias face, to her mouth, to her smile, to her jaw, to her long slender neck. She had longed to run her hands over the womans body and be close to her somehow though she wasnt sure how.

Some nights Misty had laid in bed thought of Cordelia with her husband. She had tried to imagine the things they might have done together And what it would have been like if Misty had been with her instead. 

Now Cordelia was here kissing her. Her hands had touched her in ways that Misty had never imagined and made her feel like her whole body would explode with pleasure. 

Misty had never been thought much of sex but now after experiencing it with this incredible woman she couldnt get enough.

Misty reached her hand down and touched cordelia between her legs over the fabric of her shorts. Cordelias hand shot down and grabbed Mistys wrist to stop her. She shook her head slowly looking deep into her eyes "no" she whispered softly and pulled Mistys hand back up rolling Misty onto her back. She continued to kiss her gently. Then grazed her teeth over mistys jaw before moving down to kiss her neck. Leaning over her she kissed her way down Mistys chest.

Cordelia took a hand and pushed the young womans thighs apart then repositioned herself between her legs and continued to kiss her way down the sloping landscape of Mistys toned, Muscular stomach. 

Mistys breath hitched in her throat as Cordelia reached the top of her underwear pulling at it with her teeth and letting in snap back sharply. She held mistys hips with her hands holding her firmly as she kissed the fabric covering mistys pubic area. 

Cordelias heart was beating strongly in her chest. She could feel the heat of Mistys core and her head was spinning, she could smell the sweet musty scent of her and was ready to taste her and make her feel incredible. She kissed mistys center through the fabric of her panties softly, barely touching. Mistys hips bucked as the teasing heat of Cordelias breath hit her, peaking her sensitivity.

Cordelia smiled and exhailed a long hot breath causing a whimper to escape Mistys throat. The older witch was shaking! the thought of oral sex with a woman was intimidating enough the first time the fact that this was misys first experience of being pleasured in that way meant she wanted it to be amazing. What if she was rubbish at this? So much pressure. She tried to refocus.

She continued teasing with gentle kisses and could feel mistys panties become wetter as she wriggled beneath her. she wanted to give Misty the mind blowing ecstasy of being made to cum with someone's mouth. 

Misty was desperate for contact. She held her own breasts and bit her lip trying to hold in the moans building up inside her. With every kiss she could feel a trickle of her own arousal running out of her. She loved the feeling Cordelia could give her. She had heard Madison talk about oral sex before and lastnight she and kissed and licked Cordelia between her legs and made her scream in pleasure yet she didnt know what to expect. 

Cordelia peeled off mistys wet underwear and she heard Misty hiss at the sensation of being hit with the cool air. Cordelia looked at Mistys most intimate, personal place and felt a sense of privilege at being the only one to have ever seen her this way. She looked truely beutiful.

She kissed mistys folds and tasted her for the first time. She kissed her gently as she would kiss her mouth and could hear Mistys breathing change. She licked softly, tasting the glistening liquid running out of the young Cajun witch. Soft groans escaped Mistys mouth as she lifted an arm and covered her face. Cordelia ran her tongue around Mistys twitching, begging entrance. 

"Oh god! Miss Cordelia" Mistys breathed heavily and her back arched off the bed. Cordelias tongue worked higher until she reached Mistys hardened clit. Misty gasped and looked down to watch Cordelias tongue at work and felt another small gush run out of her at the sight of it. She flung her head back overcome with the pleasure that she was feeling for the first time.

The combination of heat from cordelias mouth, the pressure for her tongue, the sliding wetness of spit and her own juices was a heady mix. Occasionally cordelias teeth would graze over her and send a shock of sensitivity tha would shoot through her body.

Cordelia entered misty with her long tongue, swirling it inside her. A gutteral moan signaled that what she was doing was right. The taste of Misty was an intense turn on for the older woman and she was shocked at how much she enjoyed this.   
She removed her tongue and sucked at mistys folds. 

"Oh fuck" Mistys back arched and her head rolled back as her eyes scrunched shut and her face contorted in pure pleasure. Cordelia settled her tounge at Mistys clit, flicking it in unpredictable directions as she entered Misty with two fingers. Misty couldnt take much more she was unraveling and she grabbed at cordelias hair as should rolled her hips. Cordelia found a gentle rhythm sliding her finger in and out fully and slowly and the smooth slippery sliding sensation drove misty wild. She flattened her tongue and jerked at mistys clit.

Misty felt her orgasm grow in her stomach and it reach out over her whole body in waves. It was unlike anytning she had ever felt. Waves crashed over her as she bucked and jerked off the bed gasping and moaning Cordelias name. 

The walls of her hot core squeezed around Cordelias fingers and more cum ran out of her as Cordelia groaned against her clit. The vibrations caused final waves of her fierce climax to engulf her. With a final gasp she lifted her shoulders up off the bed towards the lover working between her thighs. 

She pulled Cordelia up to her mouth and kissed her through panting breath the supreme brought her back down gently rubbing with her hand as pair panted breathlessly into eachothers mouths. 

"God i love you Misty Day" Cordelia gasped lovingly looking into her big blues eyes. "I love you so fucking much".

Misty just nodded and stroked the supremes face, unable to speak, still jurking as she pulsed with strong spasms between her legs. She was blown away by the power of Cordelia, not as a supreme but as a woman and as a lover.

........

Rain lightly tapped on the window and the drips trailing down the glass projected onto the walls of the acadamys master bedroom. Soft, barely audiable snores came from the two woman who slept, legs entwined, armes draped over eachother, Mistys head resting on the lace and silk that covered the supremes chest.

Cordelia was had been exhausted and her sleep was deep and heavy. The patter of rain hadn't disturbed her and she didnt hear the stirrings of the woman in her arms. 

Small whimpers and muddled words broke the quiet at first. Misty began to fidget in her sleep as her dreams grew more vivid. Her breathing became laboured as desperate pleading began to escape her. 

A blood curdling scream shattered the peace of the night. Cordelia woke to find misty curled up with her head in her hands hysterically screaming and shaking. The noise tore throughout the house. Cordelia grabed her lover and tried to wake her. "Misty, misty darling!"  
Mistys fists flew wildly and she kicked Cordelia away and threw herself to the floor seeking safety in the corner of the room knees up to her chin and her head in her hands.

The bedroom door flew open causing another terrifying scream to bellow out of mistys throat and the window smashed sending the shattered glass everywhere. Cordelia was on her knees in front of misty. She forced her hands to hold mistys face as zoe watched on from the doorway at a loss as to how to help.

Cordelia chanted in Latin reapeating Mistys name drawing her out of her terror. Mistys eyes shot open, black and filled with darkness and fear.

"Baby" Cordelia whisperd. "Baby, im here. Your here with me, its ok. Your safe"

The black in the witches eye disolved and the face of the woman in front of her came into focus.

Misty sobbed. Sobbed like she had never sobbed before. Her shoulders heaved as she sat crumpled, naked and afraid on the floor. Cordelia took her into her arms. Queeny grabbed a blanket as she entered the room and wrapped it around the couple in an attempt to protect their dignity. Cordelia looked to the gathering of young witches that were peering through the doorway at the scene in their head mistresses bedroom. 

"Get them out of here please" she implored. 

Zoe ushered the girls away as The landing buzzed with talk of the scantily dressed headmistress and the naked woman in her room. 

"Damn" queeny shook her head "our girl snapped hard" 

She began chanting her spell to repair the window as the supreme rocked and crying swamp witch holding her tight once more in the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistys trauma in hell catches up with her. She finally opens up and talks to cordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> contains graphic discriptions of animal cruely and pstd episodes

Cordelia sat alone on a small sofa downstairs in the day room with her head in her hands. A small lamp in the corner threw its dim light across the room causing shadows to stretch their way up the walls around her. They loomed up over the slight blonde, intimidating and oppressive, exacerbating her feelings of helplessness.

 

Zoe walked into the room and couldnt help but noticed how small and vulnerable her supreme looked. She sat next to her resting a supporting hand on her shoulder. Cordelia leaned her head back trailing her fingers down her throat, an exhausted expression on her face.

 

"Shes sleeping" Zoe said "Queeny is with her".

 

Cordelia nodded greatfully "How do i help her Zoe" the woman asked her brow furrowed and her eyes pleading for comfort.

 

"You are helping her! Its still so raw, this will pass" her former student spoke taking her hands. "You are all that she needs right now. Your support will get her through this she just needs to work out some of the kinks. She needs to adjust she has to process all this now shes back".

 

The supreme sighed and nodded trying to convince herself that she was enough for Misty, enough to get her through something of this magnitude.

 

"How was she yesterday? At the swamp? did it help a all" zoe asked

 

Cordelia smiled "it seemed to, At the time. I could see her getting back to her old self" she said "maybe she needs to be there, she wanted to come home but maybe i should have insisted she be there longer. I dont know"

 

Zoe feigned a smile. She didnt really know what was best. Where Misty should be. The swamp was so important to her but so was the academy. And at least here she had friends to support her, and Cordelia.

 

Would you like some tea? Zoe offered. The supreme witch smiled and accepted with an exhausted sigh. Zoe put a friendly reasuring arm around the taller womans waist as they made there way to the kitchen. 

 

The young teacher poured the steaming tea from the pot and glancing over at the acadamys headmistress. She was crushing and mixing while muttering to herself adding pinches of various powders into a small beaker on the kitchen worktop. Zoe felt a pang of pitty watching the supreme making a potion in the kitchen in her bathrobe hair piled on top of her head messily. It was a sight Zoe had never seen. 

 

The head mistress of miss robichaux academy was a well groomed woman and seeing her like this was a very unusual sight. She had never allowed herself to be seen looking anything less. Not when her husband cheated on her then started killing witches. She had maintained her standards when she had lost her sight. Even when misty had died Cordelia had presented herself every bit the professional headmisstress and after the initial shock had passed. she had Always Locked herself away to fall apart alone at night. 

 

"What is it?" zoe asked gesturing to the potion as she put down Cordelias tea. 

 

"Oh just a little something" the older woman relpied not looking up working quickily adding various pinches and sprigs of bits gathered from her greenhouse.

 

"For Misty?" Zoe watched as the mixure started to smoke slighty.

 

"No, no i dont think mistys mind should be interfered with with magic right now. I dont know that it would help her that much in the long run" Delia sighed. "No this is for me. I want to be able to stay awake. Make sure shes ok hopefully this will help keep me going. She sprinkled some of the mixture into her tea and it bubbled before the liquid in the cup settled once more.

 

"Dont forget to ask for help Cordelia" Zoe said "we are here to help you, both of you"

 

Cordelia smiled, she was so greatful for her dear girls. They had been through a lot toether and now they ran the coven and the academy as a team. She was so proud her young witches and how much they had grown.

 

"Your help with the students and their classes is more than enough Zoe" she said stroking the young witches long hair. "I really do appreciate you and Queenie holding the fort to give misty and I some time."

 

Zoe smiled back there was a genuine respect that had grown between the two over time.

 

"Had she talked about it?" Zoe questioned "about her time in hell? The things shes seen?

 

Cordelia shook her head and put her face in her hands. "No, shit! When she has been ok I've not wanted to bring it up. Ive enjoyed seeing her happy. Making her happy. I should have presses her. Got her to talk about it, shouldn't I?" 

 

"Cordelia its been one day I'd want to see her happy too" the young witch reasured her friend as best she could.

 

"Maybe its has been too much". Cordelia sank in her chair. "I should have made us take things slower. I got swept up in having her back. I let my emotions take over maybe i should pull back. Just for a while" 

 

"Listen, Cordelia" Zoe spoke up. "Its none of my business, your personal life is up to you and i dont want to speak out of turn but" she paused as the supremes eyes met her own. "Misty isnt a child! Sure she a little nieve at times but she knows how to speak up about what she wants. She shes a grown woman who has survived things that would finnish most people. She tough! she knows what she wants, and she wants you! She always has. What good would it do to deny her that now. It could be the only thing thats got her through" 

 

"When did you get so wise Zoe Benson?" The supreme smiled "You have matured so much from the confussed girl that walked through those doors." 

 

Zoe smiled back. "I just think she needs you now more than ever. You dont have to be the one taking responsiblity for everything all the time. Let her be in charge of deciding what shes ready for. Anyway you know you dont want to cool things off either so why should you suffer more than you both already have."

 

"Maybe your right" the older woman conceded "But maybe we should be talking more. I should be making her talk about it, what she has been through. I should be more resrained Instead of just" Cordelia stopped, suddenly feeling awkward discussing her sex life with her former student. "Well you know"

 

Zoe stifled a chuckle and she blushed slightly feeling a little awkward herself.

 

"Hey, its been a long time coming, you guys deserve a few days dedicated to screwing eachothers brains out. Right?"

 

Cordelia audiabley guffawed in shock at zoes bluntness "ZOE?!"

 

The pair laughed for a moment and the supreme shook her head. "On that note this conversation is terminated" she smiled. "Thank you sweety" she said and kissed her on the top of her head. She finnished her tea and said goodnight. 

 

"Good night Cordelia" she said. "Stop being so hard on yourself okay"

 

"Ahh, Old habits die hard" she joked "il try though i promise. Now you go get some sleep."

 

..........

 

Misty slept curled up, clinging to Cordelia as the flicker of a candle keept the darkness at bay. Cordelia sat propped up by pillows, her wild haired lover cuddling in like a baby animal desperate for warmth. At the slightest whimper cordelia would whisper gently and stroke Mistys face Reassuring her subconscious enough to allow her to fight the demons in her dreams. Diligently the slender blonde stayed awake and alert allowing Misty to get the rest she needed to heal.

 

Cordelia thumbed through the pages of a weathered old book but took very little in. Her mind was preoccupied listening for the smallest of stirrings, like a new mother listening for the breathing of a tiny infant. She was exausted but the herbs and magic were keeping her body going. 

 

She looked at the clock beside her bed. 3.36 she puffed her cheeks out exhaling. This was going to be a long night. She looked down at the woman laying beside her, She looked like an angel. Her hair falling around her face, The candle light highlighting her cheekbones, her mouth pursed into a tiny pout as she Clinged to her tightly.

 

"What am i gonna do with you" she whispered under her breath. "My little limpet" her angel huged her even tighter pulling her close with fistfulls of her pyjamas.

 

"Love you" she sighed half asleep in a tired gravely voice. 

 

Cordelia bit her lip her eyes smiling. "Sleep" she said softly.............. 

 

" i love you too"

 

............

 

Misty felt the softness of the sheets, she felt the mattress supporting her body and stroked her hands across the soft duvet. She felt her body enveloped buy the safety of Cordelias bed and she knew that she was home. Her eyes fluttered open and stung at the sudden exposure to the light. Her lungs filled with air and a settling feeling of relief as she woke up once again alive and safe in the land of the living, with her tribe, with her coven, with her supreme. 

 

Her eyes darted around the room settling on a vision that made her heart swell. Cordelia was sat on the sofa adjacent to the bed, her feet tucked up underneath her. She sat looking down at her phone nibbling at at a thumb. 

 

Misty remained still and silent taking in the sight of the woman. A tide of appreciation overcame her. Misty felt so grateful to see Cordelia this way. So natural, so unaware that she was being watched seeing her lost in her own thoughts for a moment, pure and unguarded. She was beautiful like this. Beautiful always.

 

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Misty whispered

 

Cordelia jumped slightly lifting her hand to her chest.

 

"How long have you been awake?" She said smiling puting her phone down and stretching.

 

"Long enough to miss you in this big ol bed all alone. What you doin over there? Come here". 

 

Cordelia needed no more encouragement than that. She made her way across the room and slipped under the covers into the warmth of the bed and into mistys arms.

 

"Jesus Delia ur freezing!" Misty hugged the blonde in close rubbing her skin to warm her.

 

"Its ok i just wanted to stay awake. It was hard to do in bed, all warm, with you" she replied nuzzling her nose into Mistys hair breathing in her intoxicating scent.

 

"Have you been awake all night?" Misty asked looking concerned

 

"I just wanted to make sure u were ok. Your worth being a little tired for."

 

Misty pulled away from her lover. Sitting up in the bed tucking her knees up to her chest.

 

"Im real sorry miss Cordelia. What did i do lastnight? Was it bad?" She shook her head "you stayed up all damn night, course it was bad"

 

Cordelia took her hand. "It was just dreams. Just Bad dreams." She said. "I think you got lost in there for a moment. Do you remember the dream?"

 

Misty looked up into the supremes deep brown eyes. Her own eyes filled with pain, she held her gaze for a moment and Cordelia saw so much unspoken hurt in her lovers face. Misty looked away. 

 

"I remember" she said in a whisper. "I remember" she closed her eyes

 

"Tell me mist. Talk to me."

 

Misty shook her head "no i dont think i wanna talk about it"

 

"Ok" Cordelia backed off. "But its hurting you keeping this inside your gonna have to let it out eventually before it consumes you" she said. "I cant help you if you dont let me in."

 

Misty shot a look at the older witch. "Do you have any idea how hard i try to keep you out? Out of that mess?" 

 

Cordelia swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt a tightness in her chest. The look on Mistys face was an old one, a look she hadnt seen since misty was new to the coven. A face that she only saw in visions. Visions of when Misty was somewhat wild and untamed. She never showed that side around Cordelia. Well almost never. Misty was often softened in cordelias presence. her rough edges smoothed by her affection and adoration for the headmistress who had taken her in.

 

But now her eyes were filled with emotion and conflict. "Well dont!" Was all the supreme responded. She held Mistys stare and watched as the young witches face began to soften into the familier face Cordelia loved. Misty nodded ever so slightly and breathed deeply. "Just not today" she added

 

"Ok" the supreme stroked her face. 

 

"So you stayed up all night long?" Misty asked suddenly remembering how the conversation had started.   
The supreme nodded in response. 

 

"Its still early" Misty said. "Sleep now. Il stay awake. Im ok." Cordelia moved in towards her young lover greatfully accepting the affection.

 

"Lie down. Here let me hold you let me take care of you too" misty cradled the supreme in an embrace.

 

"I love you Misty. Every part of you. You dont have to hold back anything ok" the supreme closed her eyes 

 

"Piece by piece right?" Misty said smiling.

 

"Right" Cordelia smiled as she imediately feel into peaceful slumber. 

 

............

 

A couple hours later a familier chatter and noise was filling the halls of the mansion. The head mistress woke to find her wild haired witch watching her sleep. She smiled pulling the sheets up over her face. "Hey dont spoil the view" Misty protested pulling the sheets away again and planting a passionate kiss on cordelias lips. Cordelia groaned into Mistys mouth feeling her entire body spark with arousal. She pulled away while she still had the strength and self control to do so.

 

"So what are we doing today? Is there anything you want? We should go get you more stuff. You cant live out of this trunk forever." Suddenly aware of her own presumptions Cordelia corrected her self. "I mean not that you have to stay here forever. But, you know?"

 

Misty laughed. "I dont know i dont think im ready to be around that many people yet. I mean, i havnt even met the girls here!"

 

"Shit the girls" Cordelia sighed rubbing her furrowed brow. 

 

Misty looked concered

 

"Lastnight, some of the girls heard what was happening. They saw some stuff Mist. They saw you upset and.... Well I think i need to talk to them. Explain some things."

 

Misty looked like a child, worried and scared. 

 

"Dont you worry, i can deal with this its nothing. Then we go shopping" Cordelia winked

 

"But i don"... Cordelia cut her off. 

 

"Online shopping Mist. We dont even have to leave the bed." She said and bit her lip

 

"Oh now i like the sound of that" Misty grinned

 

"I thought you might." Cordelia shrieked as misty grabed her by the hips pulling her body close. Biting her neck. The two women giggled as they allowed themselves just a few more minutes of endulgence before they faced the day.

 

..............

 

The downstairs rooms buzzed with activity. Young witches talked and laughed as they began to congregate in the formal day room for morning gathering. Queenie and Zoe planned to take the meeting together that morning in a bid to try and calm the inevitable tide of questioning that they were expected. 

 

Neither Zoe or Queenie nor any of the students were expecting the head of the coven to make an appearance. Yet an appearance she more than made.  
The supreme witch glided down the staircase and entered the room. The chatter quietened as she entered, as it so often did whatever the room whoever the occupants. She came accross, her stride confident, hair and dress flowing behind her with every step she took. Cordelia stood at the front of group of young students and smiled.

 

"Good morning girls" she began. "Firstly may i check that each of you are ok after the events lastnight?" She looked around at the young faces, some smiling, some looking at her with concern but none appeared distressed. She bowed her head lightly "good!" She said "now Id like to take a moment to discuss the things you may have seen lastnight and to help you to make sense of what must have been a very distressing and confusing scene for you to witness."

 

Some of the younger girls shifted uncomfortably and she noticed some of the older students smirk and look at eachother. The head mistress took Deep breath. 

 

"Now as you all know, my friend Misty has been returned to this coven. You may or may not have heard rumour as to where she had been. 

 

"Is it true that she died?" A young girl asked

 

Cordelia lowered her eyes "yes! Yes as part of a test to find the leader of this coven she became trapped.... In hell. And yes, yes she died. she was returned to use though and as you can imagine she has been through a great deal." 

 

"Is she possessed miss"? a girl asked as she looked around the room. "I heard a girl say that she was possessed" 

 

"No! No misty is definately not possessed. She is hurt and she needs support. Lastnight was just a terrible dream. She wasnt in control for a moment but she had no intention of causing damage or distress in this house. Now It may happen again it may not but you girls have nothing to fear from her." Cordelia reasured the young witch. 

 

A shy figure crept around the door. Hugging a shawl around herself. The group of young girls saw Cordelia suprise and all turned to see who was stood in the doorway behind them.

 

Misty Day gave an anxious half smile and a small wave. 

 

"Hi" she said awkwardly. she looked at the headmistress "i didnt think it was fair you doing this all alone seen as i caused the commotion so... If you dont mind that is? I can go"

 

Cordelia smiled as her heart swelled with pride. Zoe and Queenie shot smiles at Misty reassuring her. 

 

"Come" Cordelia gestured with her hand inviting Misty into the room.

 

"Everyone..... This is Misty Day, a very gifted witch and someone very dear to me" 

 

From the back of the room Mallory offered the first welcome. "Hi Misty, good to see you again." She smiled. "How are you feeling? A little better i hope?"

 

"Oh hi" Misty burst into her infectious smile. It beemed accross her face up to her eyes causing them to almost close yet somehow still shine and twinkle in the way they so often did. 

 

"Im ok" she said "i always feel ok in the day. it seems i struggle more at night." She said 

 

"Who dosn't right" Mallory joked in an attempt to make Misty feel a little less self conscious. 

 

"Right" Misty looked around at Cordelia who gave her a reassuring wink. 

 

"Umm so, I just wanna say im real sorry for disturbing y'all lastnight." She said "i know i had y'all up and worried. Im doing that a lot lately it seems. But anyways i just wanted to say im sorry and to come and finally make your acquaintence" 

 

it seemed a little feeble but she didnt know what else to say. She didnt really know what had happened, she didnt know what they had seen or what she may have done. She remebered the dream she remembered crying like a child when she woke and realised she was back in Cordelias arms. But what she had done, how she had got on the floor why there was broken glass everywhere, she had no clue. 

 

Cordelia pulled up a chair "here, sit" she said guiding Misty into the chair by the arm.

 

"Are you going to stay here?" A teenage girl asked

 

"Id like too" misty fidgeted in her chair. "Im not a student here anymore but im no teacher either so i dunno. But this my home its were i feel safe".

 

"This will always be your home Misty" Cordelia interrupted stroking a curl with her fingers. A couple of older girls at the back began to fidget and the headmistress looked up.

 

"Marnie you have something you would like to clarify?"

 

The dark haired girl looked at the supreme. "Well, she sleeps in your room and well last night.... we all saw. She wasnt....Well i mean everyone is talking. Everyone wants to know. Is Misty your girlfriend?"

 

"Marnie! thats not appropriate" Zoe interrupted.

 

Cordelia waived Zoe down with a flick of her wrist

 

"Ordinarily this is not something i would entertain discussing with my students. But as you said, you have seen yourself our sleeping arrangements so in the interest of honesty in this unusual situation i will discuss it this once."

 

She looked down into misys face as she spoke. Seeking permission to speak freely about their relationship. Misty gave the slightest of nods. Nobody but Cordelia would have seen it. The supreme needed very little from the young witch to comunicate with her. 

 

"Misty and I. We are together yes" She spoke. "If Mistys wishes to stay in this house and remain here as part of this coven it will be as my personal companion. She will not be a student nor a teacher. She is here as the partner of your supreme and headmistress. For now thats all she need be. And all you need to know"

 

Some of the girls giggled, some smiled 

 

"Now. I trust everything is now open and honest between us all. There will be no need for idle gossip or chatter to distract you from your studies". 

 

"Zoe, Queenie thank you for allowing us this time. You are free to continue with your gathering". 

 

"Have a great day ladies" zoe said.   
Queenie smiled and gave a little wave

 

"Il see y'all later" misty nodded and smiled at her friends and the girls and left the room with the headmistress.

 

No sooner were they around the corner of the next room that Delia threw her arms around the her beautiful swamp witch. "Im so proud of you baby"

 

"I didnt do nothin" Misty shrugged. 

 

"You made a massive step coming down and facing the girls this morning, you know it." She hugged her tight "I love you Misty."

 

"Well thats good coz it turns out im staying here as the partner of the supreme" she smiled down at the older witches face.

 

"Lucky girl" Cordelia joked

 

"Damn right!" Misty hugged Delia towards her  
"luckiest girl in the world".

 

.................

 

The greenhouse was humid even in the morning before the sun even had a chance to spread its bright golden wings and work its warming magic through the supremes favorite part of the house. 

 

Cordelia fussed with various plants watering and pruning. Misty sat up on the potting table watching her, her feet swinging like child. The action caught Cordelias eye and made her smile. She found Mistys childish ways so endearing. The way that misty had managed to hold on to an innocence and a way of carrying herself, Of moving, Of being. Unhindered, without inhabition. Cordelia admired it, She loved it! 

 

"Hey is that my mud?" Misty jumped down off the table and made her way over to where Delia was working. 

 

"Of course. I still use the formula we came up with together. It never fails." Cordelia continued to work as she talked.

 

"Hmmm" Misty smiled thinking of the time they used to spend here. The day they had come up with that. The fusion of Mistys mud and Cordelias herbology had been such a winning combination. just like the two witches, mixing the two together just worked, like magic. 

 

"I always keep a good pile of your swamp mud out the back there. Your magic has always been here with me Mist." Cordelia smiled. 

 

"Well right now your all out" Misty observed looking into the small bucket.

 

"Well then you can go get me some more" Cordelia smeared a streak of mud on Mistys cheek and laughed as she spoke. Misty grabbed the bucked and practically skipped her way to the back of the green house, barefoot and carefree to where she knew the mud pile would be. Cordelia watched her lovingly then turned back to the task at hand.

 

Mistys gentle humming drifted throughout the work space. It felt like old times and Cordelia closed her eyes allowing herself a moment to just take it in. If only Misty knew the hours that she had spent in here wishing Misty was with her singing, humming, spinning and generally being a distraction. A beutiful, welcome distraction.

 

Cordelia loved this moment. she felt it nourish and enrich her soul just having Misty home, where she belonged.

 

A loud crash broke The serentity. Cordelia spun around as her eyes flew open. She dropped what she had been doing a ran to the small area at the back of the greenhouse where she kept the little supply of swamp mud. 

 

"Misty?" She called as she flew around the corner to find the young witch stood up against the wall shaking.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, whats up? whats the matter?"

 

"Get it away! I wont do it" Misty spat. "You cant make me!!"

 

Cordelia was at a loss. "Do what baby what are talking about?" She tried to hold Mistys hands only to have them slapped away. 

 

"Dont you touch me" Misty yelled "DONT touch me!" She pointed her finger into her girlfriends face. 

 

"What the fuck Misty?!" 

 

The young witches hands covered her ears as she felt the room begin to spin. she desperately tried to figure out what world she in. She could hear screaming. A dredful desperate scream. Then came the booming voice shouting down at her "you will kill a live one" it bellowed she closed her eyes trying to shut it out

 

"No no no no no" Misty shook her head she opened her eyes and saw Cordelia stood in front of her, tears streaming down her face. "Delia get it out... They want me to kill it! They will make me do it, please, please Dee get it out before they can make me" Misty didnt know where she was. was this home? was this hell? Had hell followed her? Was this a trick. Her stomach churned as the walls seemed to close in on her. "Get it out Cordelia please" she begged

 

"Get what out? what are you talking about ?" The supreme looked around the room desperatly searching for the problem. The mud, the bucket, the plants. What? Then she noticed a small frog as it crept under a table seeking safety from the chaos and noise " The frog?" She asked bewildered. 

 

Misty dropped to her knees hands over her ears eyes squeezed shut. "Delia please stop it screaming. I cant hear that screaming"

 

There was no screaming other than Mistys deaperate pleading. The supreme witch dropped down to the ground "Ok ok." She crawled across the dirty floor trying to grab the frog that kicked and scrambled to get away. She picked it up and took it out placing it in the garden before rushing backing to the young witch shaking on the greenhouse floor.

 

"Its gone! Honey the frog, its gone! Is that better? Its just us now theres no one else here" Misty opened her eyes. Her face wore a pained expression that bore its way into Cordelias heart.

 

"Did you save it?" Misty whispered "you got it out? I wont hurt it now?" She spoke in hushed tones as if the conversation was a secret just for them.

 

"Yes baby i got it out" she supreme reasured her. "Of course you wont hurt it."

 

"He wont make me?" Mistys brow furrowed in a desperate plea for reassurance.

 

"No my darling, No one is gonna make you do anything. Not while im here!" 

 

Misty nodded, her mouth was dry and her throat felt tight. "Can we go please. Before he comes back. He will be real mad when he finds out. i dont know what he'll make me do next" her eyes nervously darted around the greenhouse. They were alone Delia was right. "Please? now? can we go now?" 

 

Cordelia nodded and helped misty to her feet. "Come on lets go" she said putting her arm around the swamp witches waist. The room began to spin once again as Misty got to her feet. 

 

"Dee i think im gonna" her word were cut off as she vomited over the pile of mud that had brought her back there in the first place.   
Misty tried her best to regained some composure.

 

"Ok?" Delia asked 

 

"I dont think your gonna be able to use that mud no more miss Cordelia. Im sorry. il get you some more." Misty replied

 

"Another time" Cordelia said as she walked her lover out of the greenhouse safe in her arms.

 

..............

 

Cordelia sat Misty down on her bed then hurried to the bathroom returning with a wet towel. She gently wiped misty face stroking her curls back looking deep into her eyes. She knelt down in front of her and felt a pang of guilt. She was so powerful, the strongest witch of her generation but had no clue what was the best way to help the woman in front of her. The woman she loved more than anyone else on earth. 

 

"How are you feeling?" She asked "has the sickness past?" 

 

Misty nodded "yea i think its ok now." She looked embarresed as the colour started to return to her cheeks. "Im real sorry about that" she said shaking her head "i just got a little dizzy for a minute there."

 

"Its ok" cordelia stroked mistys soft golden hair "here lets get this off" she gestured to the large belt over Mistys dress. Misty got to her feet as cordelia began to loosen the ties that bound the leather belt. Misty grabed her lovers hands bringing them up to her mouth and kissed them. 

 

"I love you Cordelia" she said softly. "Thank you.... For everything! For helping me"

 

Cordelia looked into Mistys eyes and her lip quivered. "Anytime my darling" she said "here lets get you comfortable." She continued to losen the belt and removed it then draped it on the end of the bed.

 

Mistys dress loosened and she was able to breath deeply. Cordelia pulled back the covers of the bed and sat Misty down fluffing her pillows behind her for support. She closed the curtains with flick of her hand and some candles ignited around the room.

 

Cordelia glanced over at Mistys little cd player and it clicked as Stevie Nicks begain to play. "You ok for a minute while i get you something to drink.?" Misty nodded her head greatful that she had Cordelia here to take care of her. There was no one else she rather have at a time like this. Cordelia made her ways to the door. Then looked back at the frigile witch sat in her bed. 

 

"I wont be a minute ok" she said. "Then we are going to talk about this Misty."

 

Misty nodded and wrang her hands. she knew she was gonna have to relive her hell putting it into words, but she knew there was no avioding it. Hell had found her and she had to deal with it before it drove her mad. She had seen madness. She had seen it in her mothers eyes, she had seen the cruelty it brang and the cold words it had made her mother speak. She wouldnt allow that to enter this house. She wouldnt allow hell to poison this second chance she had with the woman she adored. If talking took back the upper hand then she would talk. No matter how painful it was. 

 

The supreme returned with a tray of tea and toast. She sat it down and passed a cup to Misty lifting it to her mouth. Misty inhaled the scent and smiled. "You made me fruit tea? But you hate the smell of this stuff, i remember"

 

Cordela smiled "but its your favourite right? I had the girls pick some up for you yesterday i just forgot to mention it." She said. "I figured you still deserved to stink my room out with it even after being sick all over my greenhouse."

 

Misty grimaced and sipped the tea. "Thanks" she said "i do feel much better now"

 

"Im glad to hear it" Cordelia smiled. "May i join you" she asked raising her eyebrows and nodding towards the bed. 

 

Of course Mistys smiled "i hear cuddles from the supreme is best medicine ever for personal hell trauma." 

 

"Well i question the validity of your sources" Cordelia said kicking off her heals and climbing into the bed "they dont seem to have helped much so far" she slipping her arms around her lovers waist. "Il try and improve the quality" she joked.

 

"quality is just fine i can promise you that" Misty replied. She sighed "These last couple days havnt been what id of hoped" misy said. "i mean they have been the best days of my life coming back to you and finding you felt as i did. Being with you like this... It is more than i could have ever hoped for but...... Im sorry there have been some less than perfect moments."

 

"Misty" cordelia sat up and took the swap witches face in her hands. "If i could take this pain and from you and live it myself i would. I would do it gladly if it meant i got to have you back. To hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to make love to you. Its more than i ever though was possible to have you this way." She looked deep into the swamp witches eyes "I will take every blow that hell has to offer if it means i get to keep you. Always!"

 

Tears welled in Mistys blue eyes. How was she so lucky? What had she done in her life to deserve to be brought back from the dead, to land of the living and back into the arms of the woman in front of her. Of all the people on earth Cordelia Goode wanted her. Little old, back from the dead, back from hell, swamp witch, Misty Day. 

 

The pair sat silently for a moment.  
"I Could hear you, you know" Cordelia began "whenever performed descensum i could hear your screams. but whenever id open a door Fiona would be there telling me you were gone and id never find you. Time after time i would follow your cries but you were never there. Never once did i manage to catch even a glimse of you."

 

"I heard you too for a while".... Misty began before Cordelia could cut her off. 

 

"You did? You heard me?" Misty nodded as cordelia began to sob. "Myrtle said you had to find your way back alone. But i could let you try anymore i knew you were stuck and i broke the rules. I took you in my arms and begged you to follow my voice."

 

Tears filled Mistys eyes as she remembered the words, remembered Cordelias voice calling her home. Telling her she was loved. "I heard you" she said " i just thought if i could just bring it back one more time i could get out and get to you! but then id kill it again and i couldnt just leave it. So id try again then eventually you stopped. You voice it was gone, you were gone and that was it."

 

Cordelias breath hitched in her throat as her sobs grew. "You died in my arms, i felt you disappear. You fell through my hands i couldnt hold on to you any longer." The two women held each other. Being reunited didnt take away the trauma they had suffered losing one another. That pain was all too real. It begged to be acknowledged. To be spoken about and processed. 

 

"What do you mean you killed it?" Cordelia asked. she had a fair idea by now of what had happened but needed Misty to talk about it and get it out properly.

 

"when i was school. Biology class." Misty wrang her hands as she spoke trying to keep calm and not loose herself in panic again. "We had to cut open a frog. It just broke my heart seeing the poor thing layed out i couldnt help it i didnt even think i just layed my hands on it and brought it back. It flipped over and was good as new"

 

Mistys eyes smiled thinking of the animal she had saved. "My teacher though, he Got real mad. He said id switched em and where was the dead one? He said i had to do my dissection so id have to cut this one." 

Tears rolled down her cheeks "i begged him Dee i cried an i begged. I told him i couldnt, i wouldnt kill that poor frog. I couldnt kill a living thing like that. He took my hand an he forced that blade down."

 

Cordelia closed her eyes she knew how traumatic something like that must have been for someone as compassionate and in tune with living creatures as Misty was.

 

"Have you ever heard a frog scream?" Cordelia shook her head "its like a baby screaming" Misty continued. 

 

"They do it when theyre afraid, they hope the preditor will be shocked and drop them and give them a chance. That frog didnt get a chance. That blade tore down spilling its belly all over my hands. It kicked and screamed til it had no more left to give and its blood ran till its little heart couldnt pump no more. I killed it! It died in pain and suffering coz of me." Mistys shoulders heaved as the guilt tore through her. 

 

"No mist not because of you. You didnt do that you were just a child being forced to do something. Something terrible." Cordelia tried to console her weeping lover to convince her that she wasnt to blame.

 

"Well i aint a child now." Misty said "and i just spent a year killing that innocent creature over and over and over again."   
Misty was angry, angry at herself for not being strong enough to break the cycle, angry at Delia for not finding her and stopping her, angry at the teacher that had been so barbaric all those years ago and a angry at hell itself for making her relive it so vividly for so long. 

 

"The way i see is you just spent a year saving that poor animal." Corldelia said wiping the tears from her face. "Someone forced your hand and made you do something awful but that wasnt you. You brought it back. Your heart and your love and your power saved that poor thing. Over and over. You said yourself you wouldnt leave it, thats why couldnt get home. Because you are good and pure. Those acts arnt you misty. You couldnt do that to something innocent i know that. i know you!"

 

"I see it every time i close my eyes. I hear those screams in every silence. In the darkness i feel it wriggle trying to save itself. I can't stop feeling it miss Cordelia. Im not in hell anymore but hell is here inside me and turns my stomach and makes my blood run cold"

 

"I know baby i know." Cordelia hugged the sobbing witch close to her kissing her head and stroking her hair. 

 

She knew how much it was hurting her and tearing her up inside. Misty was a woman who had been burned at the stake, by her own parents. She was no stranger to trauma. To pain, to suffering. For her hell to have been reliving that moment over the feeling of being burned alive told the supreme all she needed to know about how awful the experience was for her. 

 

Her heart broke thinking of her poor Misty suffering that way for so long. 

 

"Im so sorry i couldnt get to you Misty she cried. Im so so sorry."

 

"Im sorry i didnt come back when you called to me. If only i had run back to you when i heard your voice" Misty looked up at her lover. "I should have come home" she said

 

"Well your home now. And il be damn if i ever lose you again." 

 

.............


	5. It hadnt been long

Cordelia stared at the face looking back at her. She looked deep into the features studying them, analysing them, tearing them apart. The harsh light above the mirror was unforgiving. It shone down showing every tiny detail in her face and the mirror displayed it to be viewed Brightly and honestly. To anyone else the sight was one of beauty and radiance. To Cordelia Goode it was one full of flaws.

She leaned in closer to the image, studying her skin. It was flawless, healthy and glowing. It was pale but even in it milky hue it was radient and and even in tone, yet the woman noticed every freckle and barely notible blemish. The small mole to the side of her mouth. She hated it.

She looked into the relfection of her own eyes. The colour so dark and rich yet so shiney and healthy, a world away from the acid burned marbles they had once been or the butched laserated remnants that and been there when she had first become supreme. She no longer needed reading glasses her vision was perfect, and she definatley had no use for the cane she had once clumsily used to navigate herself during those dark months of blindness. Yet still she noticed the creases, like crows feet that surrounded them, the slightly wrinkled laughter lines.. So many more than there had been before in her younger years, and she sighed. 

Her eyes darted down to her mouth. He full plump lips that she had always felt where too much for her face. Her teeth, so white and straight yet her overbite bothered her so.

She dropped the bath robe off of her slender shoulders and stepped back to look at herself fully. She stood there unclothed scrutinizing herself. She felt she was undoubtedly her harshest critic. She looked up and down her own slim toned body. Her breasts, her waist, her stomach, her thighs. Misty has kissed and carressed every inch. Worshipping her body like godess she had been so attracted the supremes physical form but as the supreme looked at herself now, she couldnt understand why. She saw every minor imperfection.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She reached forward and yanked the cord hanging at the top of the mirror and switched off the light. She shook her head and turned away. It was an unhealthy rutine that the cordelia had been in a habit of as long as she could remember. Standing there looking at herself, doubting. Tearing herself down. Finding something about herself she disliked, that wasnt good enough, not worthy of love. She knew it was a dreadfully damaging habbit yet she would always find herself back there again. Same as before. Hating the things she could never change.

She aproached the bath and dipped a toe into the steaming water. She climbed into the large ornate tub and slipped herslef slowly into its welcoming warmth. She felt it envelop her body in its warm embrace. She slid further in, submerging her shoulders, her lungs drew a deep breath and she let her eyelids close. She needed to relax. She splashed the water up over her face and ran her hands back over her long blonde hair. 

Cordelia glanced towards the door. It was open leading into the house's master bedroom where she had left Mistys sleeping peacefully in her bed. She could hear her soft, steady breathing and was reasured that she was ok. The supreme witch lifted her knees up positioning her feet flat on the bottom of the bathtub. She took a deep breath and submerged herself fully under the water.

She stayed there, eyes closed, holding her breath as she listened to the dulled sound of the water as it filled her ears. The weight of the world fell away and was relplaced by warmth and muffled noise. She heard bubbles and she let air slip out of her mouth. As she moved her legs the sound of the water echoed and reverberated around the tub. 

She lay there, still, submerged, eyes shut as her lungs began to beg for breath. She faught the urge to gasp, instead balling her hands into fists digging her short nails into her palms trying to focus on something else. Soon the calmness came. It felt serene and her body began to feel weightless. Her lungs stopped screaming and the noise of the water faded as she drifted somewhere between conciousness and her meditative underwater dreamworld that had become her secret retreat over the last few months. 

She had found this place purely by accident. One night after a particularly hard day of trying to be a leader but doubting herself at every turn. A day of missing her auntie myrtle and wishing she could talk to her once more. Of missing Misty and feeling dersperate to see her again. and of being angry at her mother for giving her zero training on, well, anything!

Becoming supreme hadnt been an easy thing for her. Cordelia was a woman riddled with self doubt and insecurity. She has little faith in her own strength dispite proving herself to be a strong and selfless leader so many times before. On this particular night she had cried. Sobbed alone in the solitude of her bathroom. She had sank under the water never wanting to come up for air. Never wanting to face another day like the one that had just beaten her so badly into the ground. She had layed there, still. Lungs crying for air. Eyes closed. Trying to hide from the world when she had found that quiet place. When she finally came up for air the water in her bath was cold and the house was silent. Cordelia had had no clue how long she had been there suspended in that strange state. Unaware and no longer breathing. it scared her but she had found it strangely comforting. That feeling of peace. That overwhelming comformt.

Tonight she felt herself drift. As the world began to fade she opened her eyes slowly. To her shock a figure stood above her. Only vaguely visible through the layer of water above her filling her eyes and blurring her vision. Cordelia jumped and shot up out of the water her lungs gasping with all they had, desperately dragging air into her chest. 

"Misty! Christ you scared the shit out of me" she spluttered.

"What the hell are you doing?" the young Cajun blonde asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. Its nothing. Sorry i thought you were sleeping. I just wanted to..." The older witch took a deep breath and wiped the water from her face. She looked at the bleary eyed witch stood beside the bathtub, Scratching her messy tangle of blonde curls and she smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Just Looking at Misty seemed to just melt Cordelias troubles away. She was a rare gift.

Misty scowled at Delia. "Your being odd" she said "is this some wierd supreme shit?" 

Cordleia snickered "something like that" she said.

"Well can regular witches join?". Misty lifted her t shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor. She stood there in just her small lace underwear. Her breasts sat so perfectly on her toned muscular figure. She raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Only one" Cordelia said and blushed slightly at the sight of her beutiful lover. She still couldnt look at her with out her face becoming flush. After so long trying to aviod staring, being unsure and worried about the way she felt. it was hard to get her head around being able to look at her in such a way. Being able to look at her at all after being without her for so long just compounded her feelings. Making her unable to hide the way she felt any longer. She was obvious and she knew it.

Misty stepped out of her underwear "scoot" she said gesturing to Cordelia who slid her self forward giving misty room to slid into the bathtub sitting directly behind her. There was just enough room for Misty to slip a leg either side of cordelias hips. And the supreme witch laid back into a warm cormforting arms of the woman behind her. Misty slid her arms around her lover and held her close.

Cordelia closed her eyes. Her senses were on high alert. The witch wondered if Misty knew just how much of an effect she had on her. Just how strong she felt it. Cordelias entire body felt in a heightened state of arousal. Mistys skin, so soft, was lubricated by the warm water and her toned thighs glided on cordelias own skin as the supremes hands slipped up and down on the younger witches legs. 

 

She could feel mistys hardend nipples brushing against her back. And felt her own tighten in response. Misty sweped Cordelias long wet hair from around her neck placing it over just one shoulder. She kissed the exposed skin of her neck and Cordelia shivered as she felt heat grow between her legs. 

"You ok there miss supreme?" Misty asked jokingly. And cheeky grin grew across her face.

"You know full well what your doing Misty Day" Cordelia turned her head looking backward towards the blonde who right now held all the power.

Misty squeezed her tight. "Im innocent" she protested with a laugh. "Seroiusly though. If you were struggling with something, having a hard time with all this, you would talk to me right?" 

Cordelia thought for a second, she was struggling, a little. "Honestly" Cordelia clarified, "right now, no i probably wouldnt" 

It was an admition that cought Misty off gaurd. "What? Why? Why would you keep it from me?".

Cordelia slid herself around in the water so she was laying on her stomach. Placing her hands on Mistys shoulders she slid herself up misty body as she slid misty down submerging her further into the tub. She lay on top of her, their body gliding over eachother and cupped mistys face in her hands. 

"Baby, its not about keeping things from you. Its just, im ok. I can cope. Let me deal with myself." She said "You need to heal. You deserve time just worrying about you."

"But!" The Cajun interjected

"Il be just fine. I have you to look at. That makes everything better" she smiled and planted a gentle loving kiss on Mistys lips.   
Mistys frowning, furrowed brow eased and she slid her hands down cordelias back finally reaching her buttocks. she squeezed and thrust Cordelias hips forward into her. 

Delias eyes shot open and her breath cought in her throat. She bit her lip looking into Misty beautiful eyes. She was smitten.

"I dont like the thought of you bottling things up to protect me Dee. That aint right" Misty said shaking her head. 

"Im a big girl. I can manage" Cordelia said. "And i give you my word, when we get you back on ur feet, i will share everything with you. Il share all my problems with you forever." She looked into Mistys Crystal blue eyes. She stroked her face. "Deal?" She propmted biting her lip in that way that she did. The way that had always made Misty so weak. 

"Okay" misty reluctantly agreed. "But you promise to tell me if you get to a point where you need a break. Right?Then when this all calms down you let me take care of you." Misty tried to sound firm in her voice. 

"I promise" the older witch smiled holding her little finger up offering it up as a gesture of an unbreakable vow.

Misty linked her pinky finger with the supremes own and rolled her eyes. "you will just have to let me take care of you in other ways in the in the mean time" she smirked.

"Behave!" Cordelia said laughing. "I never thought you would have such a one tracked mind. Get your thoughts out of the gutter" she blushed. 

"Nah it wernt no gutter i was thinking about" Misty pulled cordelia in and slid them around so she was on top. Cordelia squealed and giggled 

"Misty! Get off" cordelia laughed and screached and misty tickeld her waist and the bath water splashed and overflowed soaking the floor. 

"So you dont fancy it then?" Misty asked

Cordelia shook her head "nope" she said fighting back a smile

"Your such a bad liar"

........ 

 

Cordelia was dressed in smart highwaisted trousers and a thin cream blouse that only just showed the shadow of her lace bra through it. The buttons were only partially fastened and her cleavage was visible under its exagerated neckline. she casually towel dried her hair looking in the bedrooms tall mirror. Misty was stood in the window. She had found a necklace of cordelias that had a large Crystal pendant and was holding it up at in the sun. The light shone though casting bright rainbows to project around the walls. She twirled and twisted the Chain causing the crystal to spin and its refracted light bounced in all directions in an explosion of colour. She smiled and hummed softly and she watched it. 

It was moments like this that Cordelia had missed the most when Misty had been gone. Moments where she had quietly observed Misty just being Misty. She hadnt always been able to watch her But she was always able to listen and feel her, Her purity and her unique spirit radiated in a way that was impossible to ignore.

As Cordelia dried her hair she looked past herself in the mirror looking to Misty instead watching her spin the necklace and look around the room smirking to herself. Finding joy in such a small thing was so typical of her The beauty of nature and its own magic was what Misty was all about. 

Cordelia had never met anyone like Misty Day before. She wasnt sure that there was anyone quite like her. She had been captivated from the start. Watching her now she felt like she could watch this woman for a lifetime and still find wonder in the way she saw the world and the way she carried herself and fitted into it.

"Do you want to go back to the swamp?" Cordelia asked

"Huh?" Misty spun round. "Miss Cordelia did you see this?" 

"Misty" cordelia laughed "what did we talk about." 

"Sorry sorry" she shook her head slapping it with her flat palm as if to jolt her brain back into gear. "Cordelia did you see this." 

"Yea! Yea i did. Its beautiful."

"Pretty cool right?"

"Yea its... Its pretty cool!" Delia hid her smile and turned back to the mirror. "I was just asking. Did you want to go back and visit your swamp again? We can if thats what you fancy."

"What now?" Misty asked

"Well yea its still early enough its only just gone 3!"

Misty looked back at the necklace in thought.

"We could stay there?.... if you wanted?"  
The older woman continued. She wasnt keen on the idea but how bad could it be. It might even be nice!

"No. I think im ok here today" Misty said flicking the pendant with her finger causing its bright colour show to glisten speedily around the room.

Cordelia beemed she couldnt hide her smile, when Misty treated the academy like home her heart overflowed with happiness. "So what would you like to do?" She asked you still fancy getting some new clothes?"

"Will you show me how?" Misty asked spining around finally distracted from her mini light show. "I never done no online shoppin before".

"Of course! Let me just finnish here and il get the laptop and we can take a look"

Mistys smile suddenly fell and she walked over to the bed throwing herself down on it.   
"How am i gonna pay? I dont have anything in the way of money. I didnt exactly earn a living in hell." The joke was in poor taste and even Mistys grimaced.

"Its on me" Cordelia winked "well on the coven. Call it a welcome home gift. Or just an apology for getting you stuck there in the first place". 

Misty sat up and looked at the guitly looking witch accross the room from her. "Your too good to me you know that?" She said "you always have been. You have always given me everything Delia. I never done anything to deserve all you have done for me. You dont owe me any gifts. You dont owe me anythin at all."

Cordelia knelt down beside the bed "but i want to. I want to give to everything." She said earnestly. "Now that i can."

She looked up at misty from under her dark lashes. Her sparkiling eyes shone with intensity and a charm and beauty that only she possessed. A light and energy that radiated from her and made Misty feel hot and incomfortable at times. It was as if she worried she would never be enough to make the supreme happy. But then there had been times when Cordelia had made Misty feel that week before she even was the supreme. When she was just like her, just a witch. Lost and alone and struggling to stay afloat. Struggling against the tide of disappointment and disapproval that flowed from all directions, especially from her own mother. 

Delia had been timid and unsure of herself but still had been the most amazing woman Misty had ever seen. 

 

"Thank you" Misty said blushing slightly. "Il pay you back." She nodded.

"You being here is enough." Cordelia said lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes.  
Misty pulled Cordelia up onto the bed she encourraged the older witch to lay on top of her and kissed her intensely. Cordelia held her young lovers face has her tounge flicked against her lips and tongue. 

"Mmmmm" Misty moaned, Cordelia felt her stomach flip with arousal at the sound. Mistys hands grasped at cordelias shirt pulling with hurried anticipation. She slipped her hands under at the exposure of skin and she scratched her nails down Cordelias back. She wrapped her legs around the supremes waist as the older witch ground her hips thrusting between between Mistys thighs loving the heat she found there.

The sound of heavy breathing grew and began to fill the room as the woman were overcome with need. Misty unclasped Cordelias bra, Cordelia began to slow her kisses and then pulled her face away slightly, she bowed her head and breathed out with her eyes closed trying to calm her desire. 

Misty looked up at her, "hey what is it?" She asked stroking cordelias hair. Cordelia let out another breath. Whisps of her blonde hair fell forward as Misty kissed the top of her head, a look of concern spreading across her face. "What is it Delia? Am i doing something wrong? Something you dont like?"

 

Cordelias head shot up so that her face met mistys once more. "No! god no dont think that, you must not think that! Thats not it all." The witch almost pleaded shaking her head.

"So there is something?" Misty began to move herself out from underneath Cordelias body. She suddenly felt self conscious and insecure and the overwhelming desire she had momebts before disapated. "You keep holding back Dee, you dont want me to touch you all of a sudden. what is it? what did i do?"

"No no Misty you have done nothing" Cordelia scrambled to her knees and leaned in towards Mistys grabbing her lovers hands. "Listen to me" she said... "Mist look at me. Misty! I want you Misty im dying for you to touch me. All the time. Ive never been with anyone who made my whole body come to life with the slightest touch the way you do. Christ i barely think about anything else. I" she paused. "Misty when you touch me i never want it to end."

"So whats wrong with you today? Is it because i freaked out earlier? Did i scare you or something?"

"No Misty darling. I thought, i just" she sighed trying to find the words "i was worried. I am worried. Worried this is all too much. Misty you are dealing with so much. Your back hear, your trying to adjust, your dealing with trauma and nightmares and flashbacks.......And us."

She looked up at Misty, her face looked sad and confussed and Cordelia felt a knot in her stomach knowing she had been the one to cause it.

"I dont want you feeling you have to do this. The last thing i want to to be a distraction for you. If you need to concentrate on yourself i dont want you feeling as though you have to keep me satisfied sexually. I thought maybe i should pull back a little and let you heal and get through all this without worrying about discovering your sexuality and everything that you might be feeling because it. I didnt want you dealing with all of that too." 

Misty looked at cordelia for a moment, her head tilted to one side and her eyes narrowed as she pondered on what the woman in front of her had just said. Cordelia shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably. Unable to keep eye contact suddenly worried about what she had said.

"You know for the supreme you can be real stupid somtimes!" Misty finally said. Cordelia looked up and colour flushed her cheeks.

"Okay, i probably deserve that" she said her worried expression changing to one more of embarrassment.

"Cordelia i know this is unusual, im not daft and i know, maybe, im not coping so well at times. I dont deny Its hard! i dont know were hell ends and i begin right now. But one thing of which im certain is the one thing that makes me feel my true self.....being with you." 

Misty had a way about her that was so honest and open. Cordelia was often such a closed book when it came to letting people in but Misty, Misty spoke from her heart with honesty always. It never occoured to her to lie about what she felt about a person. 

"Ive been isolated Cordelia for such a long time" She continued "ive always been on the outskirts, ive observed social bonds between people and animals but i never any of my own. Never conected, Never had my own tribe. Until i met you".

The two witches gazed into each others eyes, that familier pull in their chests as if their hearts where magnets drawn to one another.

"You made me feel part of something. You made me feel home. You made me feel safe and special."

"Misty" Cordelia started.

"No Cordelia, let me say it. you have given me everything i ever wanted. You had me from the start. That first time you took my hands was like i finally found what i was searching for. I always felt something more than i should for you, but i was so unsure if you felt the same, so?" 

Misty bit her lip and shrugged "But you know what i was fine with that. If all i ever got to be was your friend and part of your coven then that would have done me just fine. But you do feel more and im not gonna fight that any more. You feel like i do right?"

Cordelia nodded her eyes fixed with Mistys. "And you. This. Us. Thats one thing that im not struggling with. THE one thing in this whole damn mess that im not struggling with." Misty looked down for a moment and took cordelias hands "Ive never wanted to be, you know, physical with anyone before. And i can only speak for myself but for me, Being with you. like this, the things we do, the ways we touch and the way it makes me feel. It feels like the most natural thing in the world." Cordelia bit her lip as her eyes began to shine with tears.

"i know how some people think and i know you had a husband and all so this is all new for you too and if your struggling with understanding Your own sexuality and you need to cool off then thats something we need to talk about but dont ever think you need to back away on account of me 'cause Cordelia, ive never been more certain in my mind about anything like im certain about how i feel for you." She puased

 

"And as for sex, i know im no expert and i have no previous experience to compare it to but, sex with you?. Thats just beautiful that could never hurt me. It could never be a bad thing or hinder me in any way. Nothing about you ever could Delia. Making love with you heals me you make me feel whole again." 

Misty took a deep breath. She felt as though she had poured her whole heart out reveiling every beat. 

Cordelia moved closer holding her face, her own just inches away. "I feel exactly the same" she said then crashed her lips into Mistys. The women kissed deeply then Misty pulled back. 

"So why are we even discussing this"? she asked

"Beacause im am a fucking idiot" Cordelia relpied. The admition made Misty exhale a busrt of laughter. 

"Come here" the two women fell back their limbs entwined laying back on the bed. Misty held Cordelia in her arms kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled in. Cordelia adored the feeling of being held, of not being the one to protect everyone just for a moment. Of course she always would, always would protect The coven, her girls, Misty, everyone, that was her job. For this moment Misty held her and Cordelia let her. Mistys arms were toned and muscular, just like her thighs and stomach. She was strong physically, Far stronger than Cordelia. 

"I love you, you stupid witch" Misty whispered. Cordelia laughed, hearty genuine laughed. 

"You may be right though, in a way." Misty continued.

"Really? How so?" Cordelia looked up her eyebrows pinched on her puzzled expression.

"Not a about a sex ban thats for sure" Misty chuckled

Cordelia blushed "well im rather relieved about that if im honest."

"Maybe i do need to push myself more though." Misty pondered "im relying on you too much you cant have every day off. I cant stay in this room devouring you forever." 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow "im starting to wish i hadnt said anything" she said only half joking.

"Well there is no rush baby. First step we go downstairs to do your shopping then maybe go for a walk?"

"Your so perfect Cordelia" Misty smiled

"Yea yea perpect and stupid." A wide grin crept across the supremes face as she shot the Cajun witch a cheeky wink.   
"Come on you" she said as she got up off the bed pulling misty up by the hand. Lets go get you out of this room.

 

...................

 

Misty sat staring at the laptop screen in the large kitchen of the academy. Cordelia made them both tea then sat down beside her. She spun the laptop around to see it still turned off. A short sharp breath of laughter snorted from her nose and she smiled. 

"So you didnt use the computers at all when you were here before then, no?" She said as she was confronted with Mistys clear lack of technological knowledge.

"No i dont like 'em much. They vibrate like stressed animal thats hurt or in fear. They set my teeth on edge" she replied pulling her favorite Stevie shawl around her shoulders.

"Well as true as that may be they come in handy so your probably gonna have to use them a little from time to time." Cordelia spoke as she logged in and found a few sites that she thought may be of interest to Misty. "Here, click there and look at this stuff. see if there is anything you like" She handed the laptop back to Misty then got out her phone and serched for more things that she thought Misty might want.

The young witch looked at all the items moving accross the screen "Delia this stuff all looks way too expensive".

"Do you like any of it?" Cordelia asked

"Well yea sure its nice but ive never bought anything that costs that much before" she shrugged

 

"Misty please dont worry about the money if you like something we will get it. Its really not a problem. So many of your things were ruined at your shack when you were gone. I couldnt save everything. You need to replace them. Here let me see. What do you like" Cordelia stood behind they young witch she swung an arm around her and kissed the side of her face before scrolling through the page. 

"What do u need? Are those the only shoes have?" Misty was for once wearing a pair of boots rather than her prefered bare feet. 

Misty looked down at the worn old boots "yep! Should i have more?"  
She started to blush.

"Darling you dont have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable But there is really no need to be embarrssed" Cordelia said feeling her lover tense up.

"I guess im just not big on possessions" she shrugged.

"Hey ladies what are we doing" the two woman turned to see Queenie walk in.

"Oooh are we shopping? awesome!" Queenie rushed over taking control of the laptop. 

"Were trying but it turns out im not very good at it." Misty slumped back in her chair.

"Girl your in luck because i am the queen of shopping and i dont have a class for another hour. Cordelia, me and your girl, we got this" Queenie pulled up a chair and typed away finding what she was looking for. 

"You want a tea Queenie?" Cordelia asked as she got up

"Nah" Queenie didnt look up. "Any of those sodas left?" Cordelia took a can out of the fridge and slid it down the table. She stood leaning back against the work top sipping her hot drink and smiled as she watched Misty face relax and begin to beam while Queenie showed her various outfits and accessories. After a few minutes she aproached Misty. 

"Hey baby you ok here with Queenie while i go look over some paperwork?"  
Misty looked up at her and gave a full grin that made her eyes sparkle. She nodded. "Yep" she answered. Cordelia winked at her reasuringly and squeezed her shoulder. "Il just be in my office, ok?" Misty nodded again. 

Cordelia walked out towards her office. She glanced back. "Oh Queenie, charge everything to the Coven account card" she said.

"No problem, im on it" she shouted back as Cordelia left.

"We are gonna shop girl. I mean seriously shop" Queenie laughed

"Not too much Misty protested. I dont wanna spend Cordelias money on things i dont need"

"Misty, your woman is loaded. I mean LOADED. She inherited everything. This is a drop in the ocean. I tell you what, Think of it as Fiona money. That help?"

Misty pondered she thought of Fiona, the old supreme, Cordelias dreadful mother, she thought about how dripping in jewlery and fine clothes she had been. How much money she had thrown away on alcohol and self indulgence. She then though how little she had given the coven, to Cordelia. Yea it helped it helped a lot. Misty nodded

"Good" queenie smiled.

...................

 

Cordelia looked up at the clock from the pile of files on her desk. She hadnt acheived much and rolled her eyes when she realised she had been sat there for almost an hour. She couldnt focus. Her desk was full of information about potential young witches that had built up over the last few days but her mind was only able to focus on one witch right now. 

She would forward these files to another headmistress at one of her other houses. The academy had branched out far and wide in the last year. And as supreme she was able to hand over potential new students to whatever house she felt could best cope.

The blonde woman sighed. This was pointless. She rose from her seat and left the office to find how Misty was getting on. That was the only thing she was really interested in if she was honest.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sound of laughter. A few of the students had joined were giving Misty tips in where to shop and helping her look for various bits and pieces.

Cordelia approached the table. "Well you got better at this while i was gone" she laughed. 

Misty shot around at the sound of the supremes voice. Oh Cordelia, look at all this stuff i found." She was the picture of happiness and excitement as she bounced up and down in her chair like a child unable to contain their joy over a new toy. 

"Hi girls" Cordelia smiled as she moved over to see the list of items Queenie pulled up on the screen. The list was long, new hats, shawls and tops. Bohemian dresses, shoes, boots and various bits of jewlery. organic, vegan friendly skin lotions and shampoos all maner of Misty style items. Everything she would need to truely feel at home again. Yes the list was long and most likely expensive but Cordelias heart burst thinking of misty just being here with the other girls and Queenie just shopping like a normal woman on a normal day. 

"This is amazing, you girls have done great." She said greatfully

"You sure this is ok?" Misty checked one last time.

"Queenie can you get it on express delivery" Cordelia asked in answer to Mistys question.

"already done" Queenie smiled

"Brilliant, then your free to join me on that walk" the older witch said stroking Mistys hair twisting a curl around her elegant fingers.

.................

 

The afternoon sun beat down as two woman strolled through the park close by. Cordelia wore a large black hat and sunglasses Misty wore prctically nothing. Her tatty jagged hemmed skirt showed her toned thighs in places and her small bodice rode up exposing her stomach. A black lace shawl hung off her shoulder as she swayed her way down the path through the plants and shrubs. Cordelia watched her, was in awe of her. She was so beautiful.

"How you holding up" the supreme asked knowing how anxious her young lover had been about leaving the safety of the house just this morning.

 

Misty turned to her and linked her arm with Cordelias "im ok, thanks for bringing me out" she smiled as she held herself close to the shorter woman in a half hug.

Cordelias heart felt as though it was going burst right out of her chest. Having contact like this with Misty out in public made her legs shake and her head spin. Cordelia dropped her arm down offering a hand to Misty. "Only if you want" she said as Misty looked down and the hand then back up to Cordelias face. Misty entwined her fingers with the supremes. It felt as though her hand should have always been sat there. She lifted it and brought it to her mouth kissing it. Cordelias fought back the biggest smile but failed letting out a happy chuckle and a toothy grin that wouldnt fade. 

They continued their walk, Cordelia sipping her iced tea. Misty looked back to their hands and laughed again and took a sip of her fruit smoithie before looking back to Cordelia. They walked together like love struck teenagers and for the moment they both let the stress of everything fall away. No supremes, no witches, no hell, no acadamy, no flashbacks ,no nightmares, just two woman in love, hand in hand, walking through the park in the sun. 

 

.................

 

Evening came and the night crept in bringing its tall shadows. The flickering lights cast their soft warm glow as Misty sat up bed. She watched Cordelia as the supreme took her time to strip off the day layer by layer. Removing clothing and make up. Applying creams and lotions, brushing her hair and studying her face. Misty was happy to silently watch her as she went through her nightly routine. Misty sat in her old fleetwood mac t shirt with her hair tied up messily and smiled to herself. 

"How did you manage when you were blind?" Misty asked, her head tilted to one side, her eyes squinted as she pondered.

"Hmmm?" Cordelia turned towards the bed as she rubbed the last of her face cream into her long slender neck.

"How did you manage when you couldnt see. You take so long preparing yourself i never thought about it before. How the hell did you manage?" Misty looked sad at the thought. 

 

"Well make up was out of the question, Myrtle helped. It wasnt easy i guess but i got by, just about" she shrugged. She climbed into the bed under the sheets. "Im glad its over though" she smiled "so i get to feast my eyes on your gorgeous self" Cordelia tickled Mistys sides kissing her neck making her laugh.

She kissed the young Cajun, stroking her face. "Mmmm, i love you so very much Misty" 

"Misty beemed. I still cant get used to you saying that" she said "it makes my stomach fizz every time"

Cordelia laughed "well get used to it, im going to tell you until the day i die"

Misty grimaced "oh god no talk of either of us dying" she jokingly held her hand over the supremes mouth stopping her saying anything else.

Cordelia took her hand and kissed it "okay okay im sorry" she said "im so proud of you today darling. You have done so well"

"Really? You are?" Misty replied her face a look of suprised gratitude

"Of course you have achieved so much in just 24 hours. Its no small thing Misty never forget to let yourself take note of your successes"

"Thanks for being there holding my hand" the witch smiled

"Cordelia?" Mistys tone was unsure and inquisitive.

"Yes?" Delia looked back at Misty her eyes narrowed. She knew something out of the norm was going to be asked. It could be anything knowing Misty.

 

"Earlier, when i was shopping for new clothes and things Queenie thought she was funny suggesting we buy something else. For me and you. To use Together." Misty said chewing her finger shifting awkwardly.

Cordelia closed her eyes and blushed a small laugh slipped from her lips as she shook her head. "For goodness sake. They just cant help themselves can they?"

 

Misty bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess not" 

"So did you look?" Cordelia asked

"No! She found some site and showed me some things but i got embarrassed, i kinda wanted to look but i dunno. should i? You ever had anything like that before?" Misty cuddled in so she could hide her face and her burning cheeks.

The older witch was reminded just how much more experienced she was. She scratched her head and tried how best to proceed with this most unusual of conversations between them. She hugged the curly haired blonde into her. "What exactly was she trying to sell you baby?" She said half laughing to herself.

"You know. Those vibrating things and weird stuff. And all loads of huge brightly coloured dicks for two women to use together." She laughed and covered her face with her hands. Cordelia burst into laughter at Mistys embarressment and choice of words.

"Sounds interesting" she chuckled

"Dee! I didnt know what to do with myself. Queenie said she has loads of them" the younger witch shook her head

"Oh lord" Cordelia closed her eyes fighting to remove the image from her head. The disturbing image of Queenies vast vibrator collection. "Well i cant say i have loads" she said.

Misty sat up and looked at her lover intrigued. "But you have used one?"

"Yes." She replied. "Misty really have you never? With yourself" 

"Well yea ive, you know, obviously ive... Touched it" Misty almost whispered the last two words as if someone might overhear the admition. "But i never used anything like that. Only ever used my hands"

Cordelia bit her lip. The thought of Misty touching herself bringing herself close as she used her fingers btween her legs was making her mind race. "You curious?" She asked "do you want to try it?"

 

Misty nodded slowly not looking away from Cordelia big brown eyes. "Can we?"

"I dont have a brightly coloured lesbian dick" she laughed "your the only woman i would have ever needed anything like that with. But i do have something". The woman reached down to her bottom drawer next to the bed and rummaged around for a moment. She pulled out a long black smooth vibrator and put it on the bed. 

Misty looked at it her jaw open and eyebrows pinched as she staired at the object in front of her. She looked back at Cordelia then back to the toy then back again at Cordelia for reassurance before reaching out and picking it up. 

"Huh?" She said as she looked it up and down

"Here" cordelia reached over and turned the dial and it buzzed to life virbrating wildly in Mistys hand. The blue eyed blondes face looked suprised and before long she dropped it down on the bed were it bounced around loudly. Cordelia picked it up and trailed it gently up misty bare leg. The young witch closed her eyes for a moment concentrating on the sensation. Cordelia raised an eyebrow. Misty pulled her leg away giggling slightly. 

"Ahh i dunno its weird, it sends all my senses off. It strange". She shook her head and her curls began to tumble down from the messy bun she was wearing.

 

Cordelia smiled "its fine" she said "we dont have to use it, to use anything. You are MORE than enough. I promise" she put the vibrator down on the bed and leaned over to kiss her beautiful lover. Mistys stomach flipped as she felt Cordelias plump, soft lips grazed her own. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. 

Every nerve in her body was instantly alight with arousal and Misty pulled cordelia in to kiss her harder with more meaning and urgency. Soft whimpers escaped the supremes mouth as Misty kissed her deeply and her tounge flicked across her lips. Misty pulled back holding Cordelias face in her hands.

Her blue eyes were wild and hungry, her pupils dialated and her breath fast. She looked and her lovers face. Cordelias mouth was red from her forceful kisses and her nose flared slightly as she panted looking deep into Mistys eyes. For a moment they looked at each other still for just a second in the quiet bedroom of the large old mansion. 

Mistys eyes flicked down to Cordelias chest only briefly. That was all it took. The two women pulled at eachothers clothes deperately trying to remove any layers of fabric that happened to be between them. Cordelia pulled Mistys t shirt up over her head as Mistys hands fought to keep contact under the supreme nightwear, as if any moment without her hands on the supreme was a painful one. Cordelia ripped her own garment off over her head then pulled her own small lace panties off from her legs. She pushed Misty back pulling her underwear down her thighs and then burying her hand into the hot wet center between Mistys legs. 

"Oh shit" Misty felt electric at Cordelias touch. It wasnt gentle and slow and teasing as it had been before it was hungry and desperate and wanting. Misty liked it, she needed it too. Misty pulled Cordelia down on top of her, the feeling of skin on her own drove her wild. Cordelia kissed and nipped at Mistys neck and collar bone as she stroked and rubbed at the swamp witches hot, wet hole. She bit lightly on one of Mistys nipples as she drove her fingers deep inside. Mistys back arched up off the bed. "Oh my god" she cried out, eyes tight shut as she pulled a fist of the supremes hair pulling her head back. 

"Oh god i need you" cordelia moaned, her voice quiet and breathy. She pushed her fingers in again as she felt her own wetness run down her thighs. Misty pushed against her with her whole body gaining the upper hand turning her over and pinning Cordelia down. she took the older womans hand in her own feeling the dampness on her fingers. She raised Cordelias hands over her head and pinned them down by the wrists. Misty looked down and smirked naughtily. 

Her hair fell forward and as Cordelia looked at her she shuddered with need and desire. Misty looked down at her lover. Her strong, powerful lover totally at her mercy desperate to feel her. Misty kissed her desperate girlfriend deep and passionate and pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. She let go of Cordelias wrists and the woman shot her arms around Misty scraping her shirt nails down her back. "I want you so badly." She whispered in Mistys ear "Please touch me mist"

Misty slid her hand down, snaking it down Cordelias waist and thighs. she continued to kiss her, soft moans escaping between them both. Cordelia gasped as she felt something cold graze past her leg. She looked down to find Misty holding the discarded vibrator. "Show me" she said huskily. Cordelia took the toy turning the dial causing it to hum its low tone. She slid it down between her legs to the place she needed it most.

Give me your hand she said guiding Misty to hold it to her. Misty nervously obliged, she held it slowly gliding it up and down Cordelias folds, it slid and slipped over the wetness pooling between the womans legs. Cordelia exhaled as the vibrations radiated accross her center. 

"Mmmmm" she moaned softly as Misty positioned the tip on her hard clit. She watched the whole time. Seeing the black latex push its way through the glistening folds made Misty wet she wanted to see more. 

"Does it feel good?" She asked . 

Cordelia nodded. "mmhmm" she murmered "so so good"

Misty took the tip of the black toy and circled Cordelias opening. Cordelia gasped and gripped the sheets. "Oh god yes please" she begged. Misty slowly pushed and the vibrator forced its way in. Cordelia let out a low gutteral moan and her hips bucked to meet Mistys penetration. Misty pulled it out then reentered and she felt a gush of liquid escape her own pulsing core. 

"Oh my god" she gasped "fuck Dee im so hot for you right now"

Cordelia opened her eyes. "Will you let me fuck you with this now?" She asked almost pleading. Misty nodded

Cordelia smiled a hungry sultry smile. Misty pulled the long member out of Cordelia and layed back. Cordelia parted mistys thighs and licked one long slow lick. She couldnt get over how much she enjoyed the taste of Misty. She kissed the young witches clit causing her to shudder. She took the vibrator turned it off and then teased at Mistys hole. Gently she eased it in. Misty was dripping wet but stil so tight. 

Holding the toy in place Cordelia moved her way up to kiss Mistys mouth. "Your in charge" she whispered. "Tell me what you need".

Misty nodded. "Okay im ready for more i think"

Cordelia gently pushed a little harder as the phallic toy squeezed its way in hugged tightly by the walls of the Cajun witches tight pussy. Mistys face contorded with a look of pain mixed with pleasure. "Oh my god" she gasped "i feel so full." Cordelia pulled the toy out then pushed it back in a little. She keeped looking at Mistys face and repeated it when she saw look of pleasure take over her lover. Mistys hips began to move. Cordelia flicked the dial with her finger and the vibrator hummed to life. Mistys eyes flew open and she looked briefly at cordelia before her head fell back. Her mouth fell open and she began to writh on the bed. Gasping and moaning. Misty began to feel waves building inside her. Cordelia pushed the toy in deeper still And twisted it slightly as she pulled it out.she moved down so she could watch and her jaw fell at the sight. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Misty let out a squeel as she shot her hand up to her mouth biting in her fist. 

Cordelia continued to pump at her lover enjoying ever moment she watched misty take more and more. She felt misty coming close and she lay her tongue on misty hard ball or nerves. She flicked her tongue over it and sent Misty crashing over the edge. The young witches thighs clamped together fiercely as she rode the toy inside of her and her hips jerked. Wave after wave of orgasm crashed over her and she squeeleed and and gasped.

She recovered quickly still feeling feirce with need. Gasping she removing the toy and moved to pin Cordelia down . the young witch slid the black member back inside the supreme and pumped hard as Cordelia moaned it took no time at all for Cordelia to cum hard and loud. As her orgasm crashed over her she pulled on mistys hair dragging her teeth accross her shoulder begging her not to stop and crying out Mistys name. 

It was intense and powerful. The lights flicked and the windows rattled as the supremes orgasm pushed magic out around the room. The two witches lay there together panting looking into eachothers eyes. Mistys eyes began to glisten and a slingle tear dropped from her face. Cordelia said nothing she understoood completely. She had never felt it either. The intesity of the love they felt. Their body's entagled they lay together unspoken words conveyed through just a look. Cordelia finally pulled mistys head down to rest on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too beautiful" she said softly. She flicked her hand and the lights went out. Exhausted they lay in the stillness of the night. The sound of crickets rang out. Cordleia shhh'd Misty encouraging her to sleep. As Cordelia eyes closed heavily she prayed the night it would be a quiet one for both of them. The only place cordelia couldnt protect Misty was in her dreams. But she would be here ready to try. 

 

...............


	6. Chapter 6

The moon was full and bright casting its light through shutters onto the bed where the two witches slept. Mistys blonde curls fanned accross her pillow, her deep set eyes were still and the moonlight highlighted her cheekbones. Her small mouth was pursed to a form a slight pout as she silently slept, her lover holding onto her. 

 

Misty lay peacefully on her back, Cordelia curled into her side, one leg draped over her keeping her close. Mistys bare chest was covered only by her lovers arm, a hand cupping her breast. Mistys hand held cordelia too, gently laying on her hip. The supreme witch's pale skin was bright in the moon light, she slept soundly holding on to the young Cajun as if she was the most precious thing on earth. 

 

This was the third night that Misty had slept in Cordelias bed. Her third night back from a years torment trapped in hell. As Cordelia had begun to drift off to sleep she had hoped she would never have to live another night without Misty there, sleeping by her side. 

 

The stillness of the night cradled the academy. last two nights had been broken, disturbed by Mistys traumatised mind. So far this night had been quiet and both women had slept comforted by each others presence. Now however, the older witch was begining to stir. 

 

Her dark brows began to frown slightly and her eyelids flickered. As her breathing began to quicken she woke with a start. Seeing Misty beside her she relaxed instantly and she hugged into her. It was just a dream. Misty was still safe. Still here. 

Cordelia gently kissed Mistys shoulder and pulled the bed sheets up to cover her. Gently she slipped away from her lover and quietly got out of the bed they shared. Misty turned changing position then settled once again and began to lightly snore. 

 

Cordelia looked at her and smiled. Seeing such an angel in her bed was still mesmerizing to her. She eventually dragged herself away from the welcomed sight of her sleeping girlfriend and took herself to the bathroom.

 

The woman looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had been exhausted after the last two nights. She looked closely at her tired eyes. "Why are you even awake?" She said to herself. She shook her head and went to wash her hands. As her hands aproached the running water she noticed how much they were shaking. She lifted them up and attempted to hold both hands out flat and still and watched as they trembled. She sat on the stool in the corner of the room. And took a few deep breaths.

 

She sat for a moment and pondered the events of the last few days. The womans heart began to pound in her chest and she felt an unusual sensation as if her stomach was doing somersaults. Her hands began to shake further and for a moment she was grateful to be sat down fearing her legs would do the same and buckle beneath her if she wernt.

 

A half laugh escaped from her mouth. "Fuck" she said as she ran her hands over her face. A few short mornings ago she could never have guessed how her day would develop. One moment she was showing a new student the academy like so many days before and the next her beautiful Misty had walked through the door and into her arms. 

 

Every moment from then had been a whirlwind, a rollercoaster, a minefield of emotion. She had processed very little, worrying about Misty had been at the forefront of her mind always. Dealing with her own feelings had been so far from her priority. She had slept very little, She had hardly eaten, She had been torn back and forth between pure happiness, lust and worry multiple times a day.

 

Then there was the fact that she was now in a relationship with a woman to wrap her head around. She had been only with men before. Like everything else in her life she had strived to be conventional, normal, by the book. She had been married. She had wanted children. This wasnt where she had seen her life going. If anyone had shown her her future just two short years ago she would never had believed it. Yet here she was. The supreme of the coven, sat naked in her bathroom in the middle of the night, forging a relationship with a young swamp witch who was back from the dead and having the most incredible sex of her life.

 

Cordelia stood up. After three exhausting days and two sleepless nights here she was wide awake. "You need to go back to sleep". She left the bathroom and crept back to her bed in the darkness. She shape of Misty was clearly lit by the still bright moon and Cordelia slid under the sheets beside her. Misty rolled over to face her lover embracing Cordelia in those elegant yet muscular arms. 

 

"Hi you" she said as her eyelids gently fluttered open. 

 

"Hi yourself" Cordelia smiled "im sorry, i didnt mean to wake you".

 

"What are you doing up? Your not stopping yourself from sleeping again are you?" The young witch leaned up resting onnher elbow suddenly looking concerned 

 

"No, no come back here" Cordelia pulled the young blonde back to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Ive been asleep i just went to use the bathroom is all." She planted a kiss on the top of Mistys head breathing in the scent of her hair. There was something so natural about the way Misty smelled and Cordelia found it intoxicating. It wasnt dissimilar to the smell found in the acadamys greenhouse a mix of floral tones and the scent of wet greenery, like freshly cut mistletoe.

 

"How are you?" she asked "you have slept so well so far? Any dreams?"

 

The young witch thought for a second "no, nothing bad at all" she beemed and Cordelia couldnt help but smile right back. Mistys smile was infectious. Her whole face lit up when she smiled and Cordelia couldnt be anything but happy when she saw it. A brief thought crossed her mind of how many smiles she must have missed during the time they had spent together while Cordelia had been blind. She made a mental note to never take that smile for granted. To always take the time to notice it, to share it, to love it. 

 

Cordelia planted a soft kiss on Misty lips and stroked her face. "Piece by piece you see?" She whispered as she pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

 

Misty held Cordelia tight. Pulling her into a tight embrace once again. "Piece by piece" she smiled. She closed her eyes as a feeling of relief washed over her. Maybe she was on her way to being back to her old self.

 

Cordelia glanced over at the clock. It was 2:15 am. "You should try and get more sleep" she said "im right here". 

 

"Why are you so awake? are you ok?" Misty asked she traced her fingers over Cordelias arm and chest and pecked tiny kisses on the soft skin covering her collar bones and shoulder. 

 

"Im absolutely fine i just have a busy mind thats all, its nothing to cause you concern so you can stop worrying"

 

Misty smiled, she rolled onto her back and noticed the beam of bright moonlight shining in. She lifted her hand into the air swaying it and moving her fingers in the blueish white light. She watched the light on her hand and looked over to the window. She could just see the moon through the slightly open shutters. 

 

"Can i open that?" She asked 

 

"The windows?" 

 

"Just the shutters it feels like a lifetime ago that i saw a full moon" she sat up like an excited child on christmas morning.

 

"Of course!" Cordelia watched as misty walked over and opened the shutters to view the beautiful round moon hanging in the sky. Cordelia Cordelia could have done it easily with a flick of her hand but allowed misty to walk over and manually open them selfishly enjoyingvthe view. She felt that all too familiar feeling low down as she looked over at misty naked figure. She was exquisite and Cordelia thought how, if only she could, she would pluck the moon from the sky and give it to her. She would give Misty literally anything! 

 

Misty padded back and hopped into the bed.

 

"Innit beautiful?" she said, "dont you just feel it recharging you". Cordelia couldnt say she did, not really. She didnt answer she just drank in the visual of the woman she loved looking so happy. 

 

"I can feel it. Making me vibrate. Its so powerful makes me wanna sleep outside and soak up its energy". Misty mused

 

"Your joking right?" Cordelia looked a little worried she wasnt really going to have sleep on the lawn was she.

 

Misty sensed that this was one of those moments where she was on her own. She was being different. Being Misty. It had always been that way. She would speak about something she assumed everyone felt only to quickly realise this was just another one of "her things". Her personal quirky things that other people didnt get. She didnt mind. Nan had always heard things that nobody else could hear. This was just her special gift. 

 

"Maybe another time" she laughed

 

Cordelias face relaxed. Misty leaned down "you look gorgeous right now you know" she spoke softly into Cordelias ear and nibbled on her lobe. Cordelias body reacted immediately. Like a bolt of electricity shooting from her ear straight to her core. Her nipples tightened in response and stood hard and tight. 

 

The supreme turned her face in towards Misty.  
"Misty Day you need to be careful what you do" she joked "this witch has it bad"

 

"I know how she feels" Misty said. she looked down over cordelias body. The thin sheet covering her left very little to the imagination as it grazed and highlighting every curve and slope of her body. The shadows caused by the moonlight showed the areas where the womans breasts and hips lay. Just below Misty could make out the slight mound between Cordelia thighs and the rounding of her hips. 

 

Misty pulled on the sheet slipping it off of the womans warm body exposing her naked form and lightly trailed her fingertips down from Cordelias clavical. She gentley touched the curve of girlfriends breast and trailed her fingers down the slight line of her stomach muscles, they became more apparent as the supreme tensed slightly at the touch and Misty heard her inhale sharply. 

 

Misty looked up to Cordelias face, she had been watching Mistys features with a look of adoration on her own face. Cordelia lifted up a hand and stroked Mistys hair, twisting a curl between her fingers the ways she often did. 

 

"I so missed you Delia" Misty whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I missed so much while i was gonenbut you? i missed every single part of you".

 

Cordelia looked back at her with a half smile. There was sadness between them but an unspoken need to not dwell, to instead make the most of what they had been given, what they had a second chance at. It was a gift, A miracle, Something neither women thought they would ever have.

 

It dawned on Misty just how many moments she had looked at Cordelia, who was often so unaware she was being watched, how many times she had wanted to reach out and touch her. Wanted to tell her what her heart was screaming so loudly. She had wanted to hold her and never let go. Now here she was able to say it all and she was too choked.

 

"I missed you too my darling. Every single day i missed you with all of my heart". Cordelia whispered. She sat up slightly leaning back on her elbows and kissed Mistys lips slowly and softly. Misty reciprocated then moved her kisses accross Cordelia jaw line as Delias head fell back and she closed her eyes.

 

"Im so glad your home darling" the older woman gasped. Misty peppered kisses down her chest caressing her with her hands. She took in her smell, breathing in the aroma of the supremes skin. She wanted to worship every inch of her, kiss every mark, every bump, love every part.

 

Misty kissed and touched the supremes stomach as Cordelias head rolled and her lungs deflated she felt her whole body relax. She moved back up so her face met her lovers once again. Cordelia grazed Mistys jaw with her teeth And moved to kiss her neck. Both women got to their knees and took the opportunity hold their bodys together. They held each others faces in their hands and gazed at eachother in the moonlight. 

 

"Your beautiful Misty. So so beautiful! Im so completely in love with you" Cordelia cupped Mistys breast in her hand and kissed her chest. She ran her hands over her waist and encouraged her to lay back. She kissed Mistys thigh and hip and Moving her leg she rolled her over to slightly expose a buttock and kissed the soft, rounded fatty tissue. She dragged her teeth over it and moved her hand up Mistys waist encoraging her further onto her side. She took her time working up and kissed the dimples in Mistys lower back.

 

Cordelia trailed her long wet tongue up her lovers spine biting Mistys shoulder from behind causing her to gasp. The young swamp witch reached an arm back holding Delias head, pulling her in to her further. The older witch kissed her neck and bit her ear, she slid an arm around her and took Mistys soft breast in her hand. She squeezed it gently and felt her self grow wet at the feeling. Misty shifted her self around and kissed her lover, harder this time, more passionately.

 

"Cordleia i want to feel your mouth on me there". Cordelia shuddered with desire and took a nipple in her mouth, she sucked and flicked the tip of her tongue over it. 

 

Misty loved the feeling, and felt the now familier bloom of heat grow deep inside. she pushed Cordelia back down onto her back and straddled her. Pulling her hair over one shoulder she arched her back and looked down to her girlfriend. Cordelia could feel the wetness between Mistys legs. Her wet pubic hair rubbed against her, Mistys centre was so close to he supremes own desperately engorged clitoris it was driving her mad with desire. Misty lent in and tasted cordelias mouth. She parted the supremes legs with her knee positioned herself so that she could grind down on the her thigh. 

 

Cordelia felt Misty slide on her leg and she saw how much pleasure was found there. The young blonde brought a leg up between Cordelias own thighs and nudged it into her dripping heat. Cordelia moaned at the contact and began to rock her hips rubbing her pussy against Mistys hard muscle. Face to face they lay together, their hips rolling into each other, pleasuring themseves as they looked deep into one anothers eyes. 

 

Cordelia grabbed Mistys hair pulling her face close and their heads touched as Misty bucked on her leg. "Fuck baby" Mistys moaned "i love you too Delia, god i love you". 

 

Suddenly the supreme felt Mistys fingers enter her, she grunted in pleasure as Misty thrust her fingers deep inside while she looked into Cordelia eyes. She had never felt so conected to anyone in her entire life. Their bodys worked together and Cordelia felt close to cuming. She moved a hand down and touched Misty between her leg. She pushed her fingers and slid inside of her looking at her face noticing the change in expression as she stretched her way in curling her fingers giving her lover pure pleasure. "Fuck me Misty"

 

"Oh god Dee" Misty began to shake after no time at all "baby im gonna cum, your gonna make me cum so fast"

 

"Uh uh uh, god im so close too baby! wait for me" Cordelia begged. 

 

Mistys mouth fell open and she forced her fingers deeper, fucking Cordelia as she rode her hand, the older witches long slim fingers inside bringing her closer towards her own orgasm

 

"Oh god cum with me Dee." She panted

 

"Oh! Shit! Yea, Together" Cordelia nodded feverishly

 

Gasps of extacy escaped them both as the two woman aproached their climax. They reached their peak and tumbled over the edge together.

 

"Im cuming baby, please. Oh fuck! Oh! im cuming" Cordelia bucked her hips and felt herself spasm and grip Mistys fingers tightly inside herself. The feeling intensified as she felt Misty spasm too feeling her hand become wetter as her lover climaxed around her fingers.

 

"Oh god fuck, oh yes, yes god Delia oh"

 

Misty rode Cordelias hand as they both came undone. They didnt take their eyes off eachother, faces so close as they came together for the first time. They panted and gasped into eachother open mouths riding out the aftershocks. Misty glistened with sweat. Twinkling in the moon light. She felt incredible. She slid her fingers out and collapsed down on to Cordelia chest. 

 

The supreme gently moved her hand away too and held her young girlfriend who was trembling, still twitching between her legs. She looked at the moon shining in through the window. 

 

"Id give you everything" she barely wispered and kissed Mistys head. 

 

"You just did" Misty whispers through laboured breath.

 

The supreme smiled. suddenly she was ready for sleep once more. Her face buried in Mistys mass of blonde curls she closed her eyes and began to drift. "I adore you" she wispered weakly.

 

Misty was already sleeping and Cordelia quickly followed.

 

...............

 

Misty stirred. She sensed the light streaming in on her. Why did she insist on opening the shutters last night? She stretched and rubbed her tired eyes before slowly fluttering them open. She took a moment to focus and smiled when she realised she was being watched by a certain blonde haired, brown eyed witch. 

 

"Good morning gorgeous" the supreme smiled 

 

"Mmmmm feels early" Misty closed her eyes and grinned moving in towards her powerful lover.

 

Cordelia kissed the young wild haired woman. Misty kissed back momentarily then pulled away hiding her face in the sheets

 

"I have morning breath" she muttered

 

The supreme laughed and pulled her in close. "I love your everytime breath. Your stinky morning breath is a privilege" she joked

 

Misty grumbled a crooked smile on her face. "What time is it?" She asked.

 

"Just after 6.30" the supreme replied

 

"Definately too early" Mistys yawned "im tired"

 

"Im not really suprised" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Im pretty tired myself as it happens. I Cant think why!"

 

Misty opened a single eye to look at the older witch. She saw her expression and giggled. "Damn, pretty amazing though wasnt it?" Misty said opening her eyes and turning on her side to properly look and Cordelia

 

"That is true" the supreme nodded thinking of all they had done the night before. 

 

Misty jumped up to her knees and sat on her feet wrapping herself in the bedsheet. Cordelia was always suprised and amused how quickly Misty woke and became her bouncy enthusiastic self. 

 

"Can u believe how good it is? I mean i know people like sex an all but jesus i never imagined it would be this good?" Misty ran her hands through her wild hair and smiled

 

Cordelia sat up and laughed. "It is pretty incredible, ive never felt like this before. I never thought it could be this way....you know, With another woman". Cordelia blushed a little "ive never known it be like this with anyone if truth be told".

 

"Really?" Misty looked down wringing her hands. She looked up from under her eyelashes "not with Hank?".

 

"Nope definately not with Hank" Cordelia watched her lover fidget. "Hey" she lifted Mistys chin up to look at her. "Are you jealous of Hank? Have you forgotten that he was a liar and a cheat not to mention he was murdering witch hunter?"

 

Misty shrugged and gave a half smile "you loved him though, at first, right?"

 

"I did! At first. But it died a long time ago. Please Misty, dont be jealous of Hank . Queeny did everyone a favour when she put that bullet in his head. Our marriage was a lie. It wasnt even real " Cordelia grabed Mistys waist pulling her down and climbing on top of her. She kissed her and whispered in her ear. "And besides You've given me more orgams this week than he ever did in 5 years of marriage." 

 

"Shut up" misty laughed and slapped the supremes arm. 

 

Cordelia laughed "its the truth" she gave her girlfriend a cheeky look biting her lip and raising an eyebrow. The two women laughed. Misty blushed at the thought of her being the one to have been able to give Cordelia the most pleasure. Working Cordelias body had come naturally to her and she loved every second of it. 

 

"Anyway you know what else was good about lastnight?" Delia asked as Mistys mind trailed off.

 

"That amazing moon?" Misty guessed

 

"Well that too but i was more excited by your lack of nightmares?" The supreme watched Mistys face as she slowly realised that she had made it through the whole night without falling victim once again to the trauma of her time in hell.

 

"Oh shit!" Misty beamed "you think im back to normal? you think this is it, you think its over now."

 

"I dont know darling, but i think its big step in the right direction. Dont you?" She kissed Mistys head. 

 

"I feel real good this morning Cordelia, i really feel like im getting somewhere you know. Like the fog is lifting. I might even try some magic today i think im ready." Mistys happiness bubbled over it was infectious and the older witch found herself grinning just listening to her. Today was going to be a good day they would make it so. 

 

"Well before all that we really need to take a shower" Cordelia laughed "and im STARVING!" 

 

Misty laughed. "Yea i worked up a bit of an apitite too" she cuddled in to Cordelia and sighed. The supreme gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her curls. 

 

"Shower first. then il cook" she slipped away from the bed and walked to the bathroom leaving Misty who grabbed her pillow breathing in her sent as if every second without her was too much to bare.

 

...............

 

The door to the en suit bathroom was open and the sound of water carried itself into the the large master bedroom. Misty had grabbed an old Tshirt from her ever growing pile of clothes that littered the one side of the room that she had claimed as her own.

 

She walked over to the bathroom stopping at the open door. She quietly peered around the corner and smiled to herself. The slim blonde witch was visible through the steamed frosted glass of the shower. Only just but enough for Misty to make out her form. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her long neck and back and Misty could make out her movements as she lathered herself in soap under the stream of hot water. Cordelia tilted her head back and let the water roll down her face and body. 

 

Misty watched lovingly, Looking at Cordelia gave her such a sense of relief. Misty felt herself relax and melt into her feelings of love and happiness whenever she laid eyes in her. She felt like her old self in Cordelias presence and it was a welcome feeling. 

The constant strain of forcing the darkness away was draining. It was a permanent task, a tiring one, she could feel her whole body tensed and aching just trying to keep Misty close to the surface and keep hell at bay. It was a fight she was keeping to herself for the most part. Looking at Cordelia she didnt have to fight. When she was with her supreme the remnants of hell that clung to her like the foul stench of decay just drifted away. Looking at Cordelia she was truly free, truly Misty.

 

She watched for a few minutes taking in the witches beauty before stepping inside the bathroom.

 

"Can i join?" She asked making Cordelia jump slightly.

 

"Hop on in!" Cordelia laughed opening the screen door. 

 

Misty pulled her TShirt off over her head and stepped into the shower. She stood under the stream of steaming water and let it wash over her closing her eyes. As she opened them she noticed the slight blush to Cordelias cheeks. 

 

"Are you blushing?" She asked suprised 

 

"Maybe, just a little" the supreme said lowing her eyes away from Mistys gaze.

 

The swamp witch smiled a wonky grin and her heart swelled. "Here wash my back " she said reaching and grabbing the loofah that was hanging up. She turned her back towards Cordelia and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Cordelia exhailed a puff of laughter and put the loofah to one side prefering to use her hands. 

 

She glided the soap over Mistys body and felt her stomach tighten. She shook her head and smiled to herself.

 

"Misty are you ever gonna let me get anything done ever again?" She joked

 

"What do you mean?" Misty asked turning her head back.

 

"You have no idea how distracting you are." Cordelia said. "I dont think im ever going to be able to concentrate again." Misty turned around to face her. Taking the soap off her. 

 

"Now you" she said raising her eyebrows and encouraging the supreme to turn away from her. 

 

"I cant say i know what you mean miss Cordelia" Misty smirked. "I have no idea what your talking about" she rubbed the soap over Cordelias body slowly and gently. 

 

"Dont give me that innocent miss Cordelia shit" the older woman laughed "you know, you know full well what i mean"

 

Misty swung her arms around her sliding her naked body flush against Cordelias back "nuh huh!" She shook her head and kissed her neck.

 

Cordelia turned to face her. "You are a very bad influence on the supreme of this coven you know that."

 

Misty let a broad grin creep accross her face "i heard a rumour that she likes it" she said twitching her eyebrows.

 

"Well i dont know where you got that information from." Cordelia tried to look serious for a moment. 

 

Misty whispered into Cordelias ear "i heard the supreme was up for some pretty filthy stuff...i heard she Likes"

 

"Enough!" Cordelia jokingly held her hand over Mistys mouth. "Stop! just stop it" she laughed. "I have to eat something and i have to spend 5 minutes out of that bed ok." She took her hand away and Misty laughed. She pulled her best innocent face. Cordelia kissed her. "Your so bad Misty Day" she smiled and bit her lip. Im getting out now before you tempt me any further." She stepped out of the shower and Misty gave her a cheeky wave. 

 

"You'll cave later" Misty shouted after her. "i know i got you"

 

Cordelia turned back to face Misty before leving the bathroom. Misty was right. She had her. hook, line and sinker.

 

.........

 

It was 10am on a friday morning the two women had shared a leisurely early breakfast before returning to the master bedroom to get ready for the day ahead. The familiar chatter filled the halls and the upper landing as students went about there morning rutines.

 

Cordelia was dressed and groomed to her usual standard of perfection. Designer shoes, expensive clothes, subtle yet flawless make up and hair, the aroma of her Givenchy perfume filling the room.

 

She sat on the small love seat in the corner of her room. A stack of files beside her that she had collected from her office in a half baked attempt to sort through them. 

 

She was distracted as usual by a certain wild haired witch. She glanced up from her paper work and obverved Misty as she dug her way through a pile of shawls and gypsy skirts that littered the floor. 

 

Cordelia looked around her bedroom suddenly registering the chaos and mess. The room had become a Misty Day exhibit. At least on one side. Personal items were strewn around on every surface. Missmatched clothes and belts hung over chairs and jewlery items of every kind were discarded around and hung on every mirror and picture frame. 

 

Misty stood in front of a full lengh mirror attacting feathers to her blonde curls. Her outfit a mixure of old and new, of contemporary and bohemian. Metals and crystals, leather and lace in a odd combination that only Misty could pull off. Her wrists were covered in strips of fabric, metal bangles, and leather bands and her fingers covered in large ornate rings. 

 

Cordelia smiled, she looked like her old self as she stood there humming putting her outfit together. She loved the freedom Misty had in the way she expressed herself. It was a world away from the way Cordelia felt about her own self image. Cordelias image was structured, regimented, conventional. Her personal space had been the same, Neat and organised. Then Misty took over and in less than a week had covered Cordelias tidy little sanctuary and her own chaotic essence. 

 

"We need to make room for your things" Cordelia finaly said. "You cant live out of that old trunk forever,come on lets sort this out"

 

"Oh i dont need much space im fine. I dont wanna put you out you done enough letting me stay here in your room" Misty said with a shrug.

 

Cordelia put down her folder and got up walking over to the young witch. She took her hands in her own "Misty. This is your room too now, whenever you want. I want you here with me. I want you to feel at home here. Your things need a place. I dont want you feeling like your are just staying over. Here look"

 

She opened the drawers next to the side of the bed were Misty slept. They were mostly empty except for a few items. Cordelia emptyed them out on the bed before finding new places for them on her own side.

 

Misty watched as cordelia found some empty hangers and moved them all to one side of her closet. She picked up a cream lace dress of Mistys and hung it there. "Here bring the rest over" she said smiling. Misty collected up a pile of skirts and dresses and carried them over.

 

The two woman worked together finding spaces for all Mistys things Cordelia clearing spaces while Misty filled them again with her own humble belongings. "I like this" Cordelia smiled it feels good you having your things here. Its feels official, like your really here to stay" she walked over to Misty and wrapped her arms around her. She looked up at the taller woman. "Welcome home my darling" Misty kissed her and twirled her around eliciting a screech of laughter from the supreme. 

 

A loud knock came from the door. Laughing the two women turned "come in" Cordelia called towards the door whilst trying to wrestle herself free from Mistys grasp. The door opened and Queenie head gingerly peered around. 

 

"Hey guys, sorry to disturb but" she paused 

 

"What is it queenie, whats the matter?" Cordelia questioned sensing somthing was off.

 

"You need to come down. You wont believe it" Queenie answered

 

"Oh is it my shopping delivery? Are my new clothes here? Look we made space and everything" Misty gestured releasing Cordelia from the bear hug she was in. 

 

"Not unless you ordered yourself a stone cold bitch straight out of hell" Queenie quipt

 

Cordelias face fell as she looked between Misty and Queenie. Her mind racing. It couldnt be! Could it? She rushed from the room closely followed by the other two witches. 

 

The three women bolted down the stairs Cordelia rushed to the main living room stopping dead at the door way Misty almost crashing into her from behind. The two women stood stairing in disbelief. A slender figure stood facing away looking at the wall of portraits. 

The figure turned a sly, smug, grin spread accross her face as she looked towards the supreme her Hands on her hips.

 

"Suprise bitch! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison returns to the coven
> 
> Misty shows cordelia the darkness lurking within
> 
> Comments welcome

The blonde supreme witch stood in the doorway frozen, staring in disbelief. behind her Misty stood looking between the figure in front of the piano and Queenie who was smiling, arms folded shrugging in desbelif. On the other side of the room Zoe and a small group of student gathered. Young witches crained their necks huddled in the doorway trying to get a glance at the latest miracle to unfold in the acadamy.

 

"Madison?" The supreme gasped, her dark eyes wide and filling with the start of tears of shock, her mouth hung open and she shook her head trying to take in what she couldnt believe. 

 

" well it looks like it, Take a picture christ, it'll last longer". The skinny blonde rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip. She stood in the large room dressed in a black. leather skirt, short top, her legs covered by her thigh high black leather boots. Her long blonde hair hung down around her shoulders, her pale skin a stark contrast to her dark leather attire. she looked the same as the day she died, A detail that Queenie had noticed. 

 

Cordelia shot forward flinging her arms around the girl holding her tightly. "What the fuck is happening?" She spoke through broken laughter hugging the girl to her. She laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her lip trying to contain her smile slightly.

 

"Yea still not that big a fan of this physical contact stuff" the blonde girl said, her hands grasping at Cordelia trying to pull away. 

 

"I dont care embrace it" the supreme ordered, holding on to her tightly as the younger witch grimiced.

 

"No seriously ive only just come back from the dead and your squeezing the life back out of me already" the skinny witch pulled back finally free and brushing herself off regaining her composure.

 

"Anyway dont pretend you missed me. I see you brought swampy back but didnt bother coming to get me" she said pionting towards Mistys in the doorway clearly offended. 

 

Cordelia went to speak but was cut off.

 

"I should have known really, that swamp rat always was teachers pet" she sneered desperately trying to stick the knife in an attempt to dilute her Own hurt, deflecting it, sharing the pain by lashing out at someone else.

 

Misty walked over and hugged Madison "oh Maddy ive missed you" she said laughing. 

 

Madison wriggled herself free, a look of disgust on her face. "Jesus fuck! Get the hell off me you crazy swamp hippie" she spat. " listen I could have been in hell for a decade and i still wouldnt go gay for you so dont bother ok?"

 

Misty just laughed. Madisons insults just rolled off of her now. She wasnt threat. Not anymore Misty had shown Madison and the rest of the coven that she was able phyically overpower her and knock her on her ass with ease. The origional witches had seen it they all knew and so did Madison. She could say what she wanted but Misty knew getting beaten by a swamp witch had hurt more than Madison's digs ever would.

 

"Damn girl you dont change. Still as cold as ever" Queenie laughed shaking her head. 

 

The supreme witch stood forward her hands in her hair "What the hell is happening here?" She said. the supreme was struggling to process enough this past week and now here was another of her girls back from the dead as though nothing had happened. "Was it Nan? Did Nan bring you home?" She questioned

 

"Pfft! That sad, tastless bitch? No why?" Madison threw her head back asserting her confidence.

 

The supreme ignored the harsh insult to the innocent girl that madison had once spent her days with "I dont understand how this is possible?" She said walked over to Misty taking her hands "sweetheart did you know about this? did you know Madison was coming back too?" Misty shook her head looking just as suprised by the lastest return as her lover.

 

"Wait a minute" Madison said looking at the two witches holding hands. "Hold the frigging train here! What'd i miss? You two lesbos now?" She quipped snorting a laugh looking around the room for a response.

 

"Misty hasnt been home long Madison, shes been here less than a week. Nan guided her home from her personal hell Nan works for papa legba now" Zoe explained.

 

"Wow. home less than a week and already boffing the headmistress" Madison joked "good work swampy im impressed" she raised her eyebrows giving an awkward looking Misty a nod. she missed the awkward glances from around the room unaware of how accurate she was. Cordelia dropped Mistys hands and her chest became flushed with embarresment.

 

"Head mistresses and supreme now actually" Queeny corrected 

 

"Well no shit!" The leather clad blonde sighed looking Cordelia up and down, jellousy oozed from her seeping from every pore. She had wanted the role of supreme so badly. The power had been so within her grasp. To lose to Cordelia made it a bigger pill to swallow. "Fuck, anyone got a cigarette" 

 

"No not anymore" Cordelia said she was tiring already of madisons attitude. She had forgotten how exhausting the cutting remarks of the young witch could be. 

 

The tiny skinny blonde slinked passed the group of witches looking around at the room that was so familier to her. Looking in the old silver cigarette caddy on the fireplace "Figures, so Fiona finally croaked huh? Hope the dried up old bat had the decency go queitly in the end. Poor bitch reaked of desperation."

 

The supreme chose to let it slide and ignored the insults to her mother "Madison what are you doing here? How on earth did you get back?" She spoke taking her arm to get her attention.

 

Madison snatched her arm back before scoffing. "A Post it" she said shrugging. 

 

The collection of witches all looked at one another, none of them sure what Madison was talking about. The tention in the room was growing. Old wounds being reopened and Madison's standard abrasive approach to everyone was beginning to have the usual hostile effect. 

 

"I know right! Can you believe it a frigging post it note?! Released from hell by an admin memo?!" She sunk herself down into one of the chairs and lifted her hands in a shrug of confusion.

 

"I dont follow?" Cordelia squinted her eyes.

 

"Jesus Cordy, becoming supreme didnt make you any better on catching up" Madison rolled her eyes.

 

From the corner of a room Misty scoweled at Madison lasted dig at Cordelia. She pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulder and huffed a breath of frustration to herself.

 

"So i was on customer service" Madison began. "AGAIN! A huge line of losers coming to moan at me. as if can solve their shitty problems from their dull little lives by exchanging whatever tat they bought. I mean it was pathetic they dont even realise they are dead." She laughed to herself at the story she was telling "Anyway some new kid comes over and tells me theres a clean up in the Customer bathrooms" Madison shuddered "so i go to the bathrooms and theres a sticky post it note on the door."

 

The women all looked around at each other all except Misty who eyes hadnt left the skinny young woman telling her tale of her personal hell.

 

"Anyway it said how the powers that be had realeased my soul and to just exit through the main doors so i just walked out. To be honest with you i expected to get dragged back like i did every other time i tried to leave but i walked right on out..... and then, well then i was here at the gates!" She looked around and the faces watching her.

 

"TA DAAA!" She put her hands in the air . 

 

The room was silent. "Well shit dont all speak at once" she prompted.

 

"Costomer service?" Mistys voice was quiet and shaking and Everyone turned to look at her. 

 

"You spent your time in hell on costomer service?"

 

"I know, can you imagine?" Madison flicked her hair "me working minimum wage in a department store. Tragic right?!"

 

"That was it? That was all you had THAT was your hell?" Misty eyes were filled with pain as she questioned the girl in front of her. 

 

"Pfft, All? It was hidious! Why what was yours? a CD collection with no Fleetwood mac? Wearing decent fashion? Soap?" She laughed at her own joke but No one else was laughing.

 

"Excuse me" Misty turned to leave the room. 

 

"Misty!" Cordelia grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop the swamp witch from leaving. 

 

"I need to leave Dee.... Now!" Misty didnt look up keeping her eyes towards the ground, her cheeks flushed. Cordelia dropped her hand reluctantly and Misty turned and quickly left heading out towards the garden. 

 

"Oh Misty!" She sighed looking back and forth torn between the two woman both so freshly returned. 

 

"Whats her problem?" Madison spat 

 

"Shes been through a lot" Zoe snapped

 

"Ummm HELLO? Straight outta hell here" Madison looked bemused. "God i come back from the dead and all you guys care about are swampys feelings. Then you always did have your favorites didnt you Cordy?"

 

Cordelia rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

 

"Girl aint you learned when to shut your mouth? Hell dint teach you nothing no?" Queeny shook her head

 

"I should have known you lot wouldnt roll out the red carpet." Madison turned to Cordelia "i bet you never even tried to get me back did you?" 

 

Cordelia hadnt if truth be told. Madison had died in more natural circumstances and if she was totally honest her priority had been Misty, had always been Misty.

 

Madison got to her feet "Used all the welcome home banners for that swamp rat too no doubt." 

 

"Right! Enough!" Cordelia held her hand up towards the young woman slamming her back into her seat forcefully with a blast of magic.

 

"Girls can you all find some work to be getting on with please" she said as students scattered in various directions realising the supreme had was done with pleasentries.

 

"Madison, in my office. I need to find Misty!" The supreme looked back at Madison a pang of guilt hit her chest. As much as tge young witch was dificult she had still just been wrenched back to life and deserved to be treated as such. "sorry i will be right back i promise" Cordelia said as she left the room.

 

"Are you shitting me?" Madison looked stunned as the supreme witch rushed off in search of Misty. "Is she for real?" 

 

Queenie and Zoe looked at eachother awkwardly. 

 

"What? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?" 

 

.............

 

Cordelia slowed her pace as reached the door leading to greenhouse. She peered in and could see Misty on the far side of the room stabbing a pot of soil with a small hand fork. The slender woman walked over slowly, the clack of her heals were deafening in the silence. 

 

The green house though empty was filled with an atmosphere that could be cut with a knife. Cordelia tried to swallow the lump in her throat, her heart breaking as she watched the young woman stabbing the dirt getting her anger out as best she could. 

 

"Misty" she said softly so as not to startle her. "Misty darling"

 

"Im fine!" Misty said sharply, her voice shaking. Her blonde hair covered her face as her head hung. 

 

"Sweetheart" Cordelia gently touched the womans back and felt her jolt at the contact. "Mist?" 

 

The Cajun witch turned to face her, her eyes large and black. Cordelias heart shuddered as she looked into the darkness enveloping Mistys soul. Her angel lost somewhere inside for a moment. A long painful. heartbreaking moment.

 

"I need to be alone" Misty snapped "i need you to leave me alone!"

 

The words hit Cordelia like a shard of glass to the chest and caused the older witch to looked down at her feet. She did her best to hide the tears building up "ok, if thats what you want. Il go" 

 

"GO!" Misty turned her back facing the plants and clenched her fists.

 

A tear burst from Cordelias eye and tumbled its way down her cheek as her chin trembled. She turned on her heels and began to leave the greenhouse.

 

Mistys felt her heart beat feircely in her chest. The sound of cordelias footsteps rang loudly in her ears as the room began to spin. A scream escaped her throat sharp, cutting and full of rage as she flung her arms sweeping pots and bottles off of the work bench sending them crashing to the floor. Cordelia turned and looked at the pain riddled scene as a more tears rolled down her face. She clicked the door closed and walked away as Misty fell to the floor, curled up, head in her hand and began to sob.

 

..............

 

 

Cordelia took a deep breath she swallowed down her pain the way a lifetime of Fiona had tought her do so well. She wiped the tears from her face and brushed down her dress Exhaling holding it all together, regaining composure. She shook her hair and focused on taking on the role of supreme once more.

 

"Where is she?" She asked Zoe and Queenie as she walked back through the kitchen trying her best to look unfazed and confident.

 

"Shes waiting in your office." Zoe said "Cordelia what is happening here. How is this possible?"

 

"I dont know, but i need to find out" she answered "come" the two witches followed her through the bright clean rooms of the acadamy.

 

"What about Misty" Queenie asked looking back to the greenhouse.

 

"She.... She needs some time" Cordelia said stopping at her office door. She took a breath and opened the door walking inside. 

 

"Oh finally! Ive been sat here twiddling my thumbs. You wouldnt think i just came back from the underword" Madison said sharply. 

 

The three witches entered the small, well organised office and crossed the room.

 

"Im sorry Madison. You have my full attention now. Please sit" she gestured to the chair and sat down opposite her at the large desk with Zoe and Queenie stood behind her to either side.

 

"Whats this?" Madison glaced at the young witches stood behind Cordelia and puffed a slightly nervous laugh.

 

"How are you Madison? This is all quite a lot to take in im sure" Cordelia began.

 

"Oh im just peachy" she quipt "so your running the show huh? Talk about keeping it in the family" she folded her arms and sat back in her chair. 

 

Cordelia looked down and smiled. The familiar air of Madison's bad attitude hit her like an old friend. "No hard feelings" she said raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Whatever" the skinny young blonde quipt back "like id want to run this losers club anyway" 

 

"If its so bad what are you doing back here" Zoe piped up. She was growing tired of the front Madison put up. 

 

"Thought you'd be missing me" Madison said swinting her eyes and pouting her lips sending a sarcatic kiss to Zoe. "Looks like me and swampy arnt the only ones back from the dead" she eyed Zoe from across the desk. Last time she had seen her she had been lying dead on a slab.

 

"No thanks to you i heard" Zoe scowled, she had heard how Madison had refused to perform vitalium vitalis to bring her back from the dead during her test of the 7 wonders. She wasnt suprised but still, she wasnt impressed.

 

"Well thank the lord for queen Cordelia" Madison sneered assuming the new supreme had stepped up to compleate the task.

 

"Ok this isnt getting us anywhere" Cordelia interrupted. "We didnt all part on the best of terms but lets put that behind us shall we." She sighed. "Madison, welcome back to Robichaux academy. A lot has changed since you have been gone as im sure you can tell." 

 

The young witch shrugged. "new students at hogwarts, sure!" She hadnt missed the fact that the acadamy seemed a lot more lively that it had before.

 

"We've gone public. Cordelia outed us and world knows about witches now. The acadamy is pretty famous" Queeny said 

 

"Madison. This is your home still if you want it to be" Cordelia leaned forward in an attempt to connect with Madisons less abrasive side.

 

" Not that you deserve it" Zoe said under her breath. Her clear distain written on her face.

 

Madison looked up at her then back to the supreme. "Your a very powerful and talented witch Madison. Our students could learn a lot from you." Cordelia said.

 

Madisons looked awkward and shifted in her seat. She chewed her lip and shrugged. "Guess i dont have any other plans"

 

"Good!" Cordelia sat back in her chair confidently, A smile returning to her face as she looked around at the witches around her. Her girls were all reunited, "Now we are full to capacity right now so we will have to work out something for your sleeping arrangements" she continued.

 

"Spaldings room is still empty" Zoe smiled a sneering grin as she raised her eyebrows focusing on the young blonde across the desk.

 

"You cant stick me up there." Madison looked horrified "the guy was a fisrt class weirdo, a total creep. All kinds of freaky shit could have happened up there" her horrified face contorted. They wouldnt really make her live up there, would they?

 

"Oh Madison your not scared of a little bad juju are you." Cardelia laughed

 

"Pfft no! whatever" Madison huffed. Her shoulders slung back she lifted herchin high. When all else failed she was always one to front it out. She wasnt about to beg.

 

Cordelia looked up and saw a timid face peer around the corner. "Misty?!" She jumped up out of her chair and made her way across the room as the Cajun witch entered. Black make up smudged around her eyes, her dark blonde curls falling around her face. Cordelia took Mistys hand in her own stroking her face with the other. She ran her fingers over her mascara stained cheeks. Noting her pink nose and slightly trembling lip.

 

"Im so sorry Delia" Misty said her eyes back to their clear blue and begging for forgiveness.

 

Cordelias head tilted as her heart melted. "Come here" the older witch pulled Misty towards her cradling her head as Misty nuzzled into her neck. "Shhhshshshshssh. Im still here, you cant push me away that easily" she whispered "you hear me" she pulled Misty away holding her face in her hands looking her straight in the eye. Misty nodded. 

 

"Sorry" she mouthed

 

Cordelia ran a thumb over Mistys lips and a slight smile in her eyes. She leaned in a kissed her softly stroking her hair without a thought.

 

Across the room Madsons jaw fell as she looked around the room at the other witches in shock at the scene unfolding "Hold the phone" she shouted "what in holy hell?" 

 

..........

 

The two witches pulled apart from their embrace. 

 

"What the actual fuck is this shit??" Madison stood up from her chair. "Christ i was only joking before, damn you gay for students now Cordy?" She stared around the room stunned that nobody else appeared to be shocked

 

"Im sorry have we all lost our minds? You guys know about these two?" She staired at Zoe and Queeny gesturing to Mistys and the supreme who now stood in the doorway hands firmly gripped together.

 

"Oh calm down Hollywood before you burst a vein" Misty shook her head. Madison had always jumped at the chance to make a stituation difficult. "Everyone knows". She said 

 

"Misty was never a student here Madison. Not officially. Theres nothing to be worked up about" Zoe said 

 

"Oh ok so we are just dealing with lesbo cradle snatching then. fine" Madison through her hands in the air. "And what does the witches council think about all this? Wont be best pleased i dont imagine"

 

"We are the witches council now dumb ass" Queenie laughed. 

 

Madison scowled "Oh so your hand picked council lap dogs are falling in line but i bet that crazy bitch Myrtle has a thing or two to say about the supreme using a school as a dating service. Whats say i give her a call?" Madison smiled as she saw Cordelias face drop. A sense of accomplishment grew as she finally found a weakness in the supremes armour. 

 

The room fell silent and Cordelia slowly paced back towards madison, Gliding with a presence that young witch hadnt seen in her before. For a moment she actually felt a little intimidated. Cordelia took her seat opposite looked her opponent right in the eye. "That wont be happening" Madison sat down in her chair and leaned back, her eyes never dropping the older witches gaze. 

 

"Myrtle Snow is dead" Cordelia spoke firmly. "Sentenced to death by fire, by me!" Madison looked her up and down. This woman was a world away from the timid, weak woman shed known before.   
"Burned at the stake, as is usual for those who have killed a fellow witch" Cordelia continued.

 

"Along with Kyle" Zoe piped up "for killing you"

 

"Well no shit!" Madison puffed a sigh of suprised laughter and leaned in towards the supreme. "Maybe you are Fionas daughter after all"

 

Cordelia sat back. And laughed "oh im nothing like my mother. But things are different around here and i am your supreme now. You will remember that. If you want to be a part of this coven You will play nice, understood?" 

 

Madison rolled her eyes "go on" she said

 

"You will act appropriately in front of the students here. You will teach them your magic. Guide them. Be a role model. There will be no drugs, no partys, no funny business in this house. And you will treat myself and this council with due respect." The supreme raised her eyebrows.

 

"Fine! Whatever" Madison shook her head. "Jesus i think hell was more fun" 

 

"Feel free to go back" Zoe snapped

 

"NO! No im, im good here!" Madison's. Guard fell for just a second but Cordelia noted it. 

 

"Misty and i are not an issue you need concern yourself with. Let it go. Understood?" Cordelia didnt drop her gaze and Madison felt something. A seriousness to her tone. A very real command that this boat was not to be rocked.

 

"Just keep your lezzy PDAs to a minimum" she snapped in an attempt to regain her steely facade.

 

"You jealous Hollywood?" Misty quipt

 

"Ha of you two? No! Unlike you skirt-lifters i apreciate a good dicking" Madison sneered

 

"Well as delightful as this conversation is i think we have covered enough" Cordelia sighed standing up from her desk.

 

Zoe and Queenie left the room followed by a scowling Misty. Cordelia walked past Madison who was still seated at the supremes desk. She placed her hand on her head and stroked her hair. Madison closed her eyes briefly for just a second. "Welcome home Madison" Cordelia whispered "its good to have you back" she walked to the door.

 

"Cordelia" Madison spun round. She deperately wanted to say it. To thank the witch in front of her. To say she was glad to be back. To tell her that she had missed them all so much but the words clogged her throat like tar. Sticking there paralyzing her vocal chords.

 

Cordelia smiled a knowing smile. "We will be in the kitchen when your ready" she said "take your time" then she turned and walked away leaving Madison sat alone.

 

 

...............

 

 

Cordelia walked into the kitchen steadying herself with a hand on the large oak dining table. She took a deap breath letting the air fill her lungs fully and breathed out her mounting anxiety. "Too early for a stiff drink?" She asked anyone listening

 

"Coffee any good?" Zoe asked shrugging to to her dear friend.

 

The older woman sighed "i guess it will have to do for now" she walked acroos the room and leaned on the counter and accepted the steaming mug. "Thank you" she smiled "wheres Misty now?" She asked looking around the room noting that her troubled lover was missing.

 

"Greenhouse" Zoe nodded toward the direction of the garden. Cordelia nodded and sighed she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers closing her eyes. She could feel the strain today weighing down on her shoulders crushing her chest making it hard to breath. 

 

"She having another bad day then?" Zoe asked concern in her eyes

 

"Would seem so" Cordelia took a sip of her coffee "she was so so positive this morning and now.." Cordelia lowered her voice. "There is a darkness Zoe, inside her. Clinging on to her, like a piece of hell came back with her. I see it. Its so cold, freezing her heart. Darkening her soul." 

 

"We will fix it" Zoe said laying a reasuring hand on the supremes shoulder. 

 

"I better go check on her" Cordelia said. "How are you doing? Seeing Madison? After Kyle?" She fet bad for Zoe. As supreme Cordelia had had to do some dreadful things, hard things, severe and painful to herself and those around her. Burning myrtle had been the first and undoubtedly the hardest, but having to put kyle down like a dangerous dog was a close second. Cordelia had often wondered how Zoe had found it in herself to support the decision. Seeing Madison again must have been painful for her.

 

"Im fine!" Zoe said confidently "honestly it ok. Im ok. Go see Misty"

 

"Well if you find your not so fine, Im not too busy for you" the supreme sqeezed her hand. She had such pride for Zoe.

 

"She needs you right now" Zoe nodded towards the greenhouse and smiled. Cordelia set her cup down and walked towards the door leading out. She stood in the doorway of the greenhouse.

 

She watched the young Cajun woman who was sat with a plant in front of her. As Misty studied the leaves, running her hands over the wilted foliage, Cordelia was reminded of all the times they had shared together out there. She smiled, her Misty was strong, she would fight this darkness. 

 

Looking at Misty now, Cordelia couldnt imagine looking into those beautiful blue eyes and seeing that black abyss staring back. That consuming dark emptyness that she had glimpsed in Misty soul. No, her Misty was tough. No darkness could snuff out that light inside her. She watched with pride as the younger witch brought the plant back to vibrant, glowing health. She walked over and whipered into her ear.

 

"I knew you had it in you still" she said making Misty jump.

 

"Gosh you made me near jump right out of my skin" Misty laughed in relief

 

"Im sorry sweetheart" Cordelia laughed. "Good job" she said nodding toward the plant sat on the work bench.

 

"Why thank you miss Cordelia" she smiled "thought id flex my magical muscles" her eyes darted toward the pile of smashed glass and pottery swept neatly on the floor. Cordelias eyes followed her gaze finding the remnants of Mistys rage.

 

"Been meaning to have a clear out anyway" she said dropping her head to the side as she eyed the mess. Misty bowed her head as her cheeks grew flushed a wave of shame and embarrassment crashing over her.

 

"Hey its ok" the supreme witch said "you dont have to be ashamed. I cant begin to understand how you must be feeling right now. You have every right to be angry Misty. None of this is fair i understand that".

 

"I dont have the right to take it out on you though do i? You shouldn't have to take the brunt of this shit?" Misty shook her head. Her blonde curls falling around her shoulders and covering her reddened face. 

 

"Well in this instance i think my greenhouse took the worst of it actually dont you" Cordelia joked trying to lighten Mistys mood. Misty bit the corner of her lip. Cordelia hugged her to her tightly as Misty took a deep breath. 

 

"Misty?" Cordelia held the young witch at arms length and looked her in the eye. "What do you feel, when this happens to you, how do you feel? Do you remember it?"

 

Misty shuddered and tried to look away.   
"Misty please let me in" the older woman begged. "You trust me right?"

 

Misty looked back at her, she trusted Cordelia more than she had ever trusyed anyone in her life "I.. I cant explain it. Its just... It takes over . floods me. Like a door swings open and it all burts in. Dark, cold, sorrow and anger its everywhere it consumes me" Misty said quietly

 

Delia was frightened. The darkness she had seen in Mistys eyes was unsettling to say the least she needed to know exactly what she was dealing with.

 

"Its like Im holding it closed all the time Cordelia you know, but then..." She hung her head and tears rolled down her cheeks lost how to explain what she had been keeping pushed down inside.

 

"Misty? Show me, Let me see!" Cordelia held out a hand towards the swamp witch, Misty looked down. It was the reminiscent of the first time they had met, when cordelia had saved her offering all that she had. when She had been scared and desperate just like now and here was this woman, this beautiful kind woman, in front of her willing to see her for all that she was and never back away. 

 

Mistys heart pounded in her chest. She looked at her lovers desperate face.

 

"I can take it. Let me see" the older woman reasured Misty. The young witch closed her eyes and took a breath. She lifted her hands slowly and grasped the supremes slender fingers. Like a magnet Cordelias skin fused with her own as the older womans body jolted and gasped a loud sharp intake of breath.

 

The first thing Cordelia felt was the pressure. Soft but definately present and all around her. As if she could feel the air touching her skin. It felt thick and clung to every part of her body like mud or quicksand causing a claustrophobic feeling that seemed so out of place in this vast empty space. 

 

She opened her eyes to be greeted with encroaching blackness, dark and opressive yet she could see as if there was light. As if she was light but suspended in a room of eternal black. She began to move her head and looked around slowly. Her ears felt odd like they needed to pop the only audible sound was that of her own heartbeat. This was an uncomfortable place indeed. 

 

A foreboding feeling began to take over, a presence, Something lurking in the ever present black. Cordelia shot her hand out in front of her holding whatever it was back with sheild of magical force. She kept her hand out, ready to defend herself as she began to feel the thick dark air swirl around her, blackness began closing in as the room began to spin in her mind. 

 

her chest began to tighten, her hand shook trying with all she had to keep the evil that She could sense away, to keep it back as far as possible. The loud beating noise in her ears grew, evolved becoming deafening, pounding in her head.

 

A scream echoed out, not human but distressed and full of pain. Cordelia fell to her knees her eyes closed, her head filled with images of blood and suffering, frogs being dissemboweled filled her mind, screaming, kicking, bleeding. Then the screams changed, Misty! She could hear the young witch. Pleading, begging, screaming and crying. "Misty" she cried out.

 

There was nothing now, nothing other than this dark painful oppressive place. A lung rupturing scream escaped the supremes mouth. Both hands shot up to hold her head. The black nothingness took its oportunity, her magical defence broken, the darkness wraped its dark arms around her, enveloping her in its evil clutches. Every part of her was filled with anger, rage, hate, resentments, every positive thought and feeling sucked away as she span in the black embrace of hell filled with dispare.

 

A scream so piercing she could hear glass shatter wrang out. then a pain in her throat reviled the scream was her own. Her eyes opened black and wide filled with terror. Misty stood crying in front of her. 

 

"Delia, Delia please. CORDELIA" 

 

The supreme gasped and her eyes lighened slightly as the fog cleared. She was home, back in her greenhouse, Misty was here.

 

Misty held back her hands shaking as Cordelia fell to the floor sobbing. 

 

"What the hell happened?" Zoe ran into the greenhouse closely followed by the others 

 

"Swampy what the hell did you do?" Madison spat

 

Misty fell to her knees. "Cordelia? Baby" she begged.

 

The older woman looked up through her fallen blonde hair, eyes red through tears.

 

"Thats with you? Everyday?"

 

Misty nodded. "Im so sorry i should never have let you.... Im sorry"

 

Cordelia threw her arms around the woman sobbing into her hair, she had no words, nothing she could say could articulte what she felt in that moment. The relief of no longer feeling the oppressive weight of hell that she had just felt. The sorrow of knowing the woman she loved was living it everyday. 

 

The rest of the witches gathered round. "Are you guys ok?"   
"What happened here?"  
"Misty what happened is she alright?"   
A chorus of questions rang in Mistys ears. She ignored them all.

 

"Cordelia can you stand?" She asked

 

The supreme witch nodded and tried to get to her feet. She clung to Misty, shakey hands tangled in her clothing trying to steady herself on her unsteady legs. Zoe was the first to step forward and try to help her, taking her elbow and guiding her to a workbench. 

 

"Come on lets get you to the house" Queenie said, her concern written all over her face.

 

"I... I need a..... I need a minute" Cordelia tried her best to be coherent. "I think im"

 

Misty new this too well. She Grabbed a small cauldron she moved it to Cordelias face just in time as the supreme witch threw up. 

 

"Oh jesus" Madison covered her face. Yea shout if you need me im not playing nurse maid. Your on your own with that" and she strutted back to the house. Misty watched her shaking her head. 

 

"You will be ok now, trust me its over now" Misty spoke gently rubbing the supremes back as she gasped for breath.

 

"Misty what happened?" Zoe asked

 

"Her second sight. She wanted to see. To know what i see, what i feel. She took my hand and. I should never have let her see that darkness" tears rolled down her cheeks. Zoe looked between then, "come on lets get her inside."

 

Taking an arm each Misty and Zoe helped the weakened witch back to the house. Queenie cleared the cushions off of a love seat in the main living area and grabbed a blanket. 

 

"Here, Cordelia sit here" she said.

 

The Colour had started to return to the supremes face and she managed a small smile "thank you Queenie" she said "im ok im ok" she whispered as she sat.

 

Misty kissed her head. "Il get you some tea" she said wringing her hands before running back to the kitchen. 

 

"Damn girl you had us worried! you good?" Queened asked looking realieved to the supreme looking more alive. Cordelia nodded.

 

"What the hell did you see Cordelia?" Zoe asked 

 

The older woman looked up at her council. her chin quivered As tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over at any moment. "A cold evil darkness, like a doorway to hell ready to burst open and drag her back." She looked down into her lap as the large tears fell splashing onto her hands. She looked up to meet their worried looks. "There is a darkness holding onto her. Its so powerful. Im scared she cant win. What if she cant fight it?"

 

"Stop" Queenie took the supremes face in her hands speaking to her firmly. "Damn it Misty is stronger than you are giving her credit for right now. you think shes gonna give this up? Give up a second chance with you? Never! That girl will fight with all she has dont you ever doubt it." 

 

"Shes right Cordelia. And we will all do whatever it takes to help her" Zoe added

 

The supremes chest heaved fear was stil corsing through her veins. Her whole body felt desperate and panicked. She couldnt lose her. Misty had been lost to her before and it tore a hole in her soul the likes of which she had never felt before. To lose her again now after all the had done, after the things they had said to eachother and the promises they had made was more than Cordelia could bare. She tucked her knees up to her chest, holding her head in her hands.

 

In the kitchen Mistys quickly boiled water and searched for cups knocking things over as she went. Her hands where shaking and her mind was clouded by the sight of Cordelia in such pain and terror. She should never have let her see what had hidden inside. Tears began to fill her eyes as she berrated herself over and over.

 

"Here let me help"

 

Misty span around to the direction of the voice. "Oh, thank you" she said wiping her eyes "i.. Im just a little flustered, i forgot where everything was for a moment"

 

"Its ok here let me make this" Mallory smiled kindly and took the tea bags from Misty. 

 

"I heard miss Cordelia had the power of second sight, I hadnt seen it before though. That was a lot more frightening than i had imagined" she said. 

 

Misty looked at the woman in front of her. A new student. They had only met briefly and never really spoke properly yet Mallory was always so quick to be kind. "Its not usually like that. Ive seen it before but never like that. I didnt think she would be so badly effected. Its my fault" Misty spoke quietly, almost a mumble, a Frightened whisper as if she was ashamed. 

 

"Your still struggling here?" Mallory looked over to Misty. "Im sorry i dont mean to pry. I saw you the night you.. Well the other night. It looked the same. You showed miss Cordelia what its like for you am i right? When u get stuck in that place between there and here" 

 

Misty didnt have the words to respond. She just nodded. 

 

"Cordelia will be ok" Mallory put a reasuring hand on Mistys and looked her in the eye. "She would make a deal with the devil himself to keep you safe. I just know it. It will be ok"

 

Misty could feel something. A strange aura. A heat and a vibration. She looked back into Mallorys eyes "what are you?" She asked

 

"Im like you" Mallory said "im just a witch" she smiled. "Heres you tea" she passed the steaming mug to Misty. "Go to her" she said and walked away. 

 

Misty looked down at the tea as the cup began to burn her skin.

 

"Shit, Cordelia" she said as she added another heaped spoon of sugar to the cup and rushed back the the main living area to find her lover curled up on the love seat.

 

She walked over still shaking and knelt down in front of her. "Here darling drink this" She lifted the cup up to the supremes lips supporting it for her to take a sip. 

 

"Its sweet" Cordelia commented. 

 

"For the shock" Misty said and prompted the older woman to take another sip. Cordelia took the cup and Misty stroked her face. "Cordelia im so so sorry" Mistys voice cracked and her chin began to quiver.

 

"No i am. I will stop this" the older woman promised "i wont have you feeling that. You dont deserve this any of this. Its all my fault. You should never have attempted the wonders in the first place all of this started with me and i WILL end it".

 

Zoe and Queenie stood near by. As they watched their two friends they were at a loss as how to help. As teachers and members of the witches council they felt a huge sense of responsibilty for all the girls at the academy. Their was a strong unbreakable bond between them and Cordelia though. 

 

They had been through so much and had come through the hardest of times, they had weathered the storm to rise from the ashes and see Cordelia rein as the new supreme. Cordelia had risked it all and had taken all witches to new respected hights the likes of which had never before been seen. 

 

Misty had been a part of that origional group, when she died, getting trapped in hell. Zoe and Queenie had watched Cordelia fall apart. They had often wondered about the swamp witch and the supreme. About their friendship, if there was something more. Their suspisions were confirmed in the aftermath of Mistys death. 

 

To see them now, so concerned, so scared, fighting so hard to keep a grip on their happiness together was soul wrenching. The two witches shot a glance at eachother then back to the troubled women they cared so much about. They would give all they had to hold this family together. What ever it took.

 

 

............

 

"Hey Cordy you finnished barfing? Stomach's still a little queezy from the journey back from the underworld you know" Madison entered looking mildly sheepish. She felt a little pang of guilt from leaving everyone while Cordelia had been so vunerable but she wasnt about to show it.

 

Cordelia shifted around to look behind. "Much better now Madison, thanks for all your help back there" she said with a wry smile.

 

Misty got to her feet. "Yea thanks Hollywood real compassionate" she scowled.

 

"Hey dont blame me. whatever swamp magic you used to fuck up your girlfriend is your problem. Maybe you should be more careful." Madison spat back at her, deflecting her guilt back at Misty making the swamp witch immediately forget any anger she had felt towards the younger Madison. 

 

It was a practice Madison had used for as long as she could remember, throwing anything aimed at her right back and deflecting the blame. It had served her well over the years.

 

Misty figeted, picking at her shawl and twisting her rings as she shifted her feet. She thought about how Madison was right it was her fault. Hers alone. Cordelia took her hand and got to her feet. 

 

"Dont listen" she whispered and turned back "Hows your magic holding up Madison?" she asked

 

The young witch wrinkled her nose. "I dont know, death never dulled my powers before im sure they are spot on".

 

"good" the supreme smiled. "Then you can get to work fixing those windows out there"

 

"Ooooooh! Off you run mister fix it" Queenie laughed heartily.

 

Madison looked around the room. Her mouth open at a loss as to what to say. "Aurrrgghhh!" She threw her hands up in the air.

 

"Come on Sabrina il give you a hand" Queenie said laughing dragging Madison by the arm from the room and out towards the greenhouse.

 

"You know ive almost missed her" Zoe frowned.

 

"Feels good dosent it? Like old times" Cordelia smiled. 

 

"All we need now is your mother to stroll on in and were all set" Misty quipt.

 

"No need to go that far. Madison has more than enough bitchcraft for this coven" Cordelia shook her head. "no Fiona is better off where ever she is im sure, come, lets give them a hand out there" she reached out a hand towards Misty 

 

"Delia shouldnt you rest or something" Misty stroked her hair. 

 

"Hey its gonna take more than that to take down the supreme" the older witch smiled back. Her dark eyes glinting as she gave Misty a reasuring wink. 

 

.........

 

The witches worked to clear the mess of broken glass and pots. Madison had been right. Her powers were just as strong as they had ever been and she worked at fixing the glass back into the greenhouse roof with ease.

 

Zoe and Queenie worked sweeping up broken clay pots and removing the evidence of all that had happened while Misty and Cordelia repotted plants that had been uprooted and thrown to the floor. Misty gave each a little extra attention bringing each one back to full bloom by way of apology for hurting them earlier in the day. 

 

Other witches came and joined in the effort. The students grabbed brushes and bags and worked together to clean the greenhouse like had never been done before. 

 

Cordelia looked around at her girls. All of her girls, old and new, teachers students, council, and her girlfriend her beautiful, etheral girlfriend. She watched them all work together and her heart burst with pride in her chest. She tapped Mistys shoulder and turned her around.

 

"Look" she said, nodding towards the room of young women laughing together. "We have all this, all this to fight for"

 

Misty looked around "our tribe" she smiled

 

"Mmm hmm" Cordelia nodded looking at her smiling "our tribe".

 

She clapped her hands "Can i have a moment" she spoke up "girls a moment" quite fell in the room as the witches listened to what their supreme had to say. 

 

"Thank you all for your help here. It is very much appreciated. I wanted to thank you all for your understanding and patience this past week. Its been a bizarre week indeed and one i couldnt have got through if it wasnt for all of your support, teachers and students. I also want to take this moment to welcome back Madison. Some of you may recognise her. You will learn a lot from her. Some of it may even be appropriate if we are lucky" the girls laughed as Madison rolled her eyes. 

 

"Anyway its friday afternoon and we have all earned an early start to the weekend wouldnt you say?" 

 

"Hell yea we have" Queenie yelled

 

"Who wants to order pizza?" The supreme asked as the room filled with chatter and laughter once again. The witches all began to file out. 

 

"Il grab a menu" one shouted as she left

 

Misty swung her arms around Cordelia picking her up and twirling her around. A shreik escaped the supremes mouth. I never knew pizza would make u so happy. Id have made and ordered days ago. 

 

"I love you" Misty said giving Cordelia a gentle chaste kiss. 

 

"Eww gross" Madison screwed up her face. "Jesus lesbos calm the fuck down before i lose my apitite". 

 

Even Zoe laughed. "We are like a disfuntional family again" she smiled "all back under one roof"

 

"Cosy" Madison raised her eyebrows. And followed Zoe out followed by a chuckling Queenie.

 

"Come on you" Cordelia led Misty by the hand following her coven back into the house. 

 

She had all she ever needed. And she would die fighting to keep it.

 

.........


End file.
